Snake Charmer
by s l y t h e r i n d o l l
Summary: He was her dark fairytale and she was his twisted fantasy. Together, they made magic.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter in its entirety is the work of J.K. Rowling. The quote used for the summary belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This story will not include**

~ A fluffy romance between Draco and Hermione

~ Morally perfect characters of which would be wonderful role models to you and/or your children

~ Relationships that have my stamp of approval

 **This story will have**

~ Characters that exhibit questionable morals

~ A sinister Draco Malfoy

~ Eventual corrupted Hermione

~ Mature and _explicit_ content

 **Warnings**

~Everything is fair game except non-con, pedophilia, bestiality, and incest. If this changes (something I _highly_ doubt) I'll let you know~

* * *

 _ **The more she trusted him, the more she wanted his hands on her. In her hair and on her neck. She longed to be vulnerable in their custody. He knew how to take her to heaven, but he preferred to drag her through hell first, and she felt the angel in her vanish, and the devil in her beg for more.**_

* * *

Hermione heaved a tired sigh, resisting the urge to close her book and settle for glaring at her dark-haired best friend instead. Or rather simply ignoring him altogether and opting for looking out the window at the scenery that flew by as the Hogwarts express flew along the track. Her other best friend entered the compartment, saving her from the temptation.

"What's got you lot in a twist?" he asked, taking note of the looks on both Hermione and Harry's faces as he sat down.

Hermione raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Harry, a look that screamed 'should you tell him, or should I?' on her face. When Harry made no move to say anything, she rolled her eyes, turning to face Ron.

"Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater," she confessed.

Ron spluttered, and Hermione smirked, satisfied with his reaction. He turned to face Harry, a look of incredulity on his face.

" _Malfoy?_ Sniveling daddy's boy Malfoy?"

Harry huffed, visibly annoyed.

"I saw what I saw, and what I saw looked like some kind of initiation," he started again.

"Harry…"

Harry glared at her, lips pressed together, and green eyes practically glowing.

"You are the brightest witch of this age, Hermione! I refuse to believe that you are this… _dense_."

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione gasped, offended that anyone would dare use the word dense to describe her.

Harry muttered something while running his hand through his hair before leaning forward.

"His family and his friends have always bought into that blood supremacy bullshit, Hermione. His father is one. His aunt is one. Surely, you didn't expect him to be on _our_ side when the time came, did you?"

Hermione shifted in her seat, reluctantly mumbling a quiet 'no'.

"Okay, so… Why is the thought of Malfoy following in his family's footsteps so...so… _outrageous_?"

Hermione pursed her lips as they both kept their gazes on her, awaiting her response. Ron was merely curious, wondering if she would buy into this while Harry so desperately wanted to convince her that the possibility of Draco Malfoy being dangerous now was very high.

"You have…a point, I will admit. No, the idea of Malfoy sporting a Dark Mark now isn't…preposterous. With that being said, it's _Malfoy_ , Harry." Harry's shoulders slumped, and she continued. "He's never been one to have much of a…backbone. He always has been what my father would call a paper man, taking almost nothing to make him crumble. I suspect that becoming a Death Eater requires…a decent amount of bollocks, one might say, something that Malfoy has never had."

She threw him one last sympathetic glance before returning to her book. She could tell that Harry wasn't very pleased with her answer. However, it did seem to placate him enough to let the subject drop…for the time being, at least.

* * *

"I…I don't understand," Hermione said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she regarded her professor.

Professor McGonagall's face held a somber expression.

"The Headmaster and I feel that the chances of many of you returning next year are quite slim, especially with the way things are at the moment. We collectively made this decision to give you something that you've worked very hard for, something we fear you might not be able to experience next year," McGonagall explained.

Hermione could hardly believe what she was hearing, but her confusion did nothing to diminish her excitement.

"So there will be _four_ Heads this year?"

"Not quite," McGonagall began as she stood and made her way towards her student. "You and the would-be Head Boy for next year are still technically Prefects. However, if either of the current Heads are not available, that responsibility will fall on one of you. If they should ever need extra hands, the two of you will be the first choice. You will have a bit more authority than the average Prefect, and lastly, the two of you will have your own dormitories just as the Head Boy and Head Girl would."

Hermione released a breath that she didn't know she was holding, eyes sparkling in delight. She took note of McGonagall's growing frown.

"I had hoped to tell you both this at once, but it appears that Mr. Malfoy is running late. I simply couldn't wait any longer, and I suppose that I'll have to inform him when he finally deigns to grace us with his presence," she tutted.

Hermione blinked, enthusiasm slowly dying as she registered McGonagall's words. _Of course_ , Malfoy would be Head Boy. It didn't exactly come as a shock, but she was still disappointed, nonetheless. She nodded, taking her leave as McGonagall dismissed her.

She walked along the corridor with her head down and a blinding smile on her face. Her fingers were dancing and playing with one another, excitement coursing through her veins. She too had worried about next year, worried if they would be coming back, at all, and as superficial as it sounded, Hermione had indeed worried about not being able to be Head Girl. She'd worked so hard for that, and it was _finally_ paying off. All of those late nights she'd spent bent over a book, and all of the teasing she'd had to endure from her friends was finally worth it.

So filled with excitement was she that she didn't notice the tall fair-haired figure that walked past her, only taking note of something being off when the smell of jasmine lingered in the air.

* * *

Hermione watched the beautiful bird fly off, already wondering how soon he would write back. She'd had no intentions of coming up to the Owlery so soon, but it was her first day back, and she couldn't contain the exciting news that she'd been privy too. Not even the fact that she had to share a dorm with Draco sodding Malfoy could diminish her spirits.

She released a happy sigh, looking out over the school grounds with something akin to contentedness. Fall was practically upon them, and the approaching season, her favorite season, only helped to lift her already good mood. The only thing that broke through was the faint smell of jasmine wafting through the air, and she frowned the smallest of frowns.

She looked over her shoulder to see a tall figure cooing to an owl. His back was facing her, but she recognized that blond hair nonetheless. He was sporting a simple black jumper with black slacks to match, the fitted shirt clinging to his arms and back. Hermione didn't realize that she was observing him so wantonly, admitting how well the combo suited his fair hair and complexion, and fit figure, something she'd never noticed before. She frowned before looking down and away, wondering what had gotten into her.

"Writing to mum and dad?"

She jumped, startled by his voice as she had not expected him to acknowledge her presence, at all.

"No," she softly replied, having no urge to elaborate.

"A boyfriend then, perhaps?"

She looked up again to see the dark feathered creature perched on his hand, perfectly content to allow the Slytherin to stroke her, long and gentle gingers trailing over her as if she had glass for bones.

"A friend… Viktor," she finally confessed.

He hummed, eyes never leaving his feathery companion as he spoke.

"I didn't realize that the two of you still kept in touch," he offhandedly commented.

"We don't talk regularly, but… We converse several times a year," she said, wondering why she was telling _him_ this.

He'd made no derogatory remarks towards her nor attempted to curse her or anything of the sort. He appeared to be being civil, and so, Hermione returned the favor. Nevertheless, she still warily eyed him and took a step back as he approached the window, cooing at the bird one last time before allowing it to take flight. She felt heat rise to her face as he looked down at her, eyes the brightest she'd ever seen them, almost appearing to be white as they caught the sunlight.

"Do you mind if I have a word with you?"

She frowned, taking another step back as she regarded him, suspicious.

"No…I don't mind," she finally said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Malfoy leaned his shoulder against the wall as he copied her, forcing the fabric of his jumper to stretch over him.

"I want to formally apologize to you."

Hermione was sure that the shock she felt was displayed all over her face, if the small smirk that graced his lips was anything to go by. She took a few seconds to gather herself before replying:

"For what?"

"For everything. For my behavior from the very first moment that we both set foot into Hogwarts," he answered.

She blinked, taken aback and unsure of how to respond to that, so he continued.

"I was a foolish boy who was raised to believe certain ideals and beliefs, beliefs that I no longer agree with…" Hermione frowned at that, her confusion visibly evident "…I was trying to impress the wrong people, people that fool-heartedly believe they are better simply because of who their parents are. I find it quite…embarrassing that people who are supposedly superior can't even manage to go beyond the bare minimum of what is to be expected of them. Wouldn't you agree?"

He tilted his head, gazing at her in question. Hermione nodded in agreement, still at a loss for words.

"It takes more than simply _saying_ you are the best to actually be the best. It takes skill and discipline and intelligence, something a lot of those people do not possess. It is something that we have, though. Hence, why we find ourselves in the position that we are in, now." He took a step towards her. "I'm not just apologizing because we're going to be living together for a year, and I wish to make my life easier. I'm apologizing because I sincerely regret my actions. I was ignorant and stubborn, and quite frankly, an idiot…in more ways than one."

Hermione _still_ didn't know what to say, too rooted in her place by shock to utter a word.

"You don't have to accept my apology. You're not obligated to, and you have every right to continue hating me-."

"I never hated you," she interrupted with a shake of her head, finally speaking.

It was the truth. Despite everything, she found that she had never hated Malfoy, could never find it in herself to. She was, however, always at a loss as to why he seemed to hate her so much. Of course, she _knew_ why, but hating someone over something that was out of their control, like their parentage, for example, was always a baffling notion to her. It was something that she had _never_ been able to understand, that confusion only growing when she continued to prove that she was far better than any pureblood to have ever walked these corridors, and he continued to hate.

"All the same, here's to a year of us getting along," he proposed, hand outstretched.

She eyed him before hesitantly clasping her hand against his, a shudder passing through her when his fingers grazed her wrist.

"Okay," she agreed.

Even after Draco Malfoy was long gone, Hermione ran the ordeal over in her mind in awe, the scent of jasmine still clinging to her robes.

* * *

 **~SD~**


	2. Blood

"He's lying."

"Maybe," Hermione half-heartedly agreed, distracted.

Harry looked up at this, catching her attention.

"No. No 'maybe'. He is lying," he forcefully said.

Hermione sighed. She too had considered the possibility that Malfoy was indeed lying. However, she couldn't exactly figure out what reason he would have to lie. Malfoy was never one to hide his bigotry and play nice for the sake of being polite. He had no qualms about being an insufferable arse, so there was no valid reason other than genuine regret as to why he would suddenly change his tune, and this was what she told Harry.

"I'm going to pretend like you didn't just say that as if our entire conversation on the train yesterday never happened."

"You already know how I feel on the matter," was her reply.

"Yes, a naïve stance, really," he said.

She made a face at him, opting to try and focus on her book.

"Blimey. I still can't believe that you'll be living with him this year. I mean, I'm happy for you, because we all know how much you've wanted it, but… Is it worth it if you have to put up with Malfoy?"

"Well…" she flipped the page "…if he is indeed being truthful, then I'll have no trouble from him, and if he's not…at least I'll have my own room."

Harry snorted, clearly disagreeing with either her comment about Malfoy's apology, or her logic.

"Did you see that we have potions with Slytherin?"

"Thanks for the reminder, mate. I was doing a good job so far of forgetting about it," Harry complained as Ron sat down.

"Apologies. At least the upside is that we don't have to put up with Snape _and_ Slytherin. Slughorn's teaching the class," Ron replied.

"Perhaps, Hermione can partner up with her new friend, and the two of them can leave the rest of us idiots in the dust," Harry mumbled.

Hermione set her book down, looking at Harry in disbelief, taken aback by his immaturity.

"What's he on about?"

Hermione had just opened her mouth to answer when Harry cut in.

"It seems that Malfoy has apologized to Hermione, wanting to wipe the slate clean and start over as friends," the sarcasm and mocking tone was heavy in this one.

Ron barked out a laugh, clearly thinking Harry to be joking, only settling down when he noticed the hard look on Hermione's face.

"Wha- Hermione. He can't be serious," he chuckled.

"There was never once a talk of becoming _friends_ , Harry. I do believe I specifically said 'a year of getting along'. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Uh…yeah. The fact that you think he's telling the truth, for one," Ron threw in.

"Whether or not he's telling the truth will be revealed in due time-."

"I think Malfoy is the last person you want to give the benefit of the doubt to, Hermione," Harry interrupted.

Hermione paused, closing her eyes and repressing a sigh before beginning to collect her things.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"To finish my book in my dorm," was her answer.

"Oh, come off it, Hermione. You can't seriously be getting upset with us because we're not buying into Malfoy's crap?"

"It's not about that, Harry. It's about the fact that you're handling this very immaturely. What's the point of growth and change if you aren't going to acknowledge it? Sure, Malfoy may be lying, that's actually very likely, but he's always been nothing more than a bully. I seriously doubt that giving him the benefit of the doubt is going to put me at Voldemort's feet."

She didn't give either one of them time to reply, leaving the table in a flurry.

* * *

Hermione quite liked their dorm room and knew that it wouldn't be long before she preferred to spend most of her time on the comfy couch. It was round with a fireplace, bookshelf, and door opposite the portrait entrance. Her room was located on the left with Malfoy's set directly across from hers. The center of the room was occupied by a table and several places to sit including a couch, chase lounge, a single chair, and several cozy cushions that molded around one's body.

It was comfortable and most of all, quiet.

She didn't mean to leave Ron and Harry in such a huff, but they were making her feel…silly for not immediately dismissing Malfoy's apology. She was smart yes, but book smarts didn't necessarily have anything to do with judging one's character. Hermione actually considered herself to be a pretty good judge of character. Either way, it didn't matter. Time would tell if Malfoy was being sincere or not.

 _Speak of the devil, and he shall appear_ , she thought as the entrance opened, and the object of her thoughts stepped inside. Hermione was honestly unsure of how to act around him, but since they only intended to be civil to one another, she didn't think that meant she _needed_ to initiate conversation. She lowered her eyes just as he turned around and went back to reading her book.

She hid her surprise well as he sank into the chair to the right of the couch before pulling out his own book and a few pieces of parchment. _Perhaps he meant what he said, after all_. Familiar mocking laughter infiltrated her brain immediately after that thought, the sound of Harry and Ron's voices calling her a fool.

"I'm surprised you aren't with your friends," he commented, distracted.

She cast her gaze on him to watch him alternate between reading and jotting stuff down.

"I wasn't really up for discussions about Quidditch and the like," she lied.

A small smirk danced along his lips, visible even with his head down, as if he somehow knew that she was lying. He didn't reply, and Hermione figured that was the end of that. However, it wasn't long before she realized that she was reading the same three sentences over and over. Her index finger had begun to tap the hard back cover of her book, mind going in circles. Eventually, she gave up and set her book down on the table, catching Malfoy's attention.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Malfoy glanced up and set his own book down, and the parchment with it, leaning back in his chair as he gave her his undivided attention. Hermione swallowed, unused to his unwavering gaze without some sort of malice on the receiving end of it.

"Yesterday evening…when you spoke of superior people who don't go beyond the bare minimum and all that… What exactly did you mean? Were you being specific or…?"

Malfoy shifted, throwing one ankle up to rest on his knee before clasping his hands together in his lap. He held her gaze for a moment, not uttering a word as they regarded one another. Eventually, his smirk grew, and he spoke.

"I think you know exactly what I meant…"

Hermione didn't respond, and so he continued.

"Why should someone be considered better than others simply because they say they are, or simply because of what family they were born into? Look at Crabbe and Goyle…" he sneered, and Hermione snorted "…they can barely tell magic from Santa Claus."

She nodded in agreement.

"I hate to bring your friends into this, but look at Weasley too. All three are examples of wizards who come from pureblood families, but can hardly execute a simple levitating spell. It's embarrassing, a stain on the Pureblood legacy," he complained, top lip curling over his teeth.

Hermione didn't want to insult Ron, he was her friend, but he was a far cry from a prodigy.

"…and then we have witches like you," he whispered.

Hermione looked up, catching his gaze, something unfamiliar and intense resting there.

"Both of your parents are muggles, and yet, you're probably one of the most skilled witches to walk these corridors," he confessed with a frown.

Hermione flushed in a mixture of shock and embarrassment. Never did she ever think she'd see the day where Draco Malfoy admitted that she was a talented witch.

"Sure, I mean-."

"We both know that it's true. Feigned humility doesn't suit you, Granger. You're one of the best, and you know it," he cut in.

Hermione reluctantly nodded, unsure of how to respond.

"I used to really hate you, you know. Being second best was foreign to me, and your parentage only made it that much worse since, according to my father, I should be better than you in every conceivable way."

"I-," Malfoy waved away whatever she was going to say, already moving on.

"It doesn't matter, now. He was…he's a fool," he finally said.

Hermione leaned forward in her seat, book completely forgotten, now.

"What…what brought all of this on, if you don't mind my asking?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, eyes drinking her in in a way that made her feel… _warm_.

"I am a pureblood, you are a Muggleborn witch, and we are the top two students in this bloody school. That simple fact was enough to make me realize one day that what my father believed in was a crock of shit," he finally said.

Once again, Hermione didn't know what to say. Malfoy leaned his head back, letting it rest on the back of the chair, eyes focused on the ceiling.

"There's no such thing as Purebloods vs Half-Bloods vs Muggleborns, Granger. In this world, there are wolves, and then there are sheep. Alphas and omegas. There are those who were born to lead, and those born to follow, and we…" he suddenly gestured to himself and to her frozen form "…were never born to follow. We're leaders, you and I, the true definition of intellectual superiority."

* * *

 **~SD~**


	3. Venom

The very next afternoon found Hermione stomping into their shared dormitory, the portrait slamming shut behind her with a little more force than necessary. Malfoy was in a similar position as the day before, book and parchment spread out over the table, bent over with a few strands of hair falling into his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he murmured, almost uninterestedly.

Hermione opened her mouth to tell him to bugger off when she paused, thinking better of it.

"No," she finally sighed.

"Suit yourself," he replied.

Hermione frowned, practically at her room door, now. For once, Malfoy wasn't the one to piss her off, and he wasn't likely to gossip. What could it hurt? Making up her mind, she dropped her bag and books onto the floor, frustration seeping into her bones.

"We'd all agreed to meet up in order to get a jump on our assignments, but they decided that Quidditch was far more important. Even _Ginny_ ditched me!"

She huffed, slamming her books onto the table.

"Well, what's the subject?"

"Arithmancy," she sighed, plopping down onto the floor.

She felt his eyes on her and looked up to find that her suspicions were correct.

"What?" she asked, rather rudely.

" _I'm_ here, and this is purely for fun," he said, waving towards his own book.

Hermione frowned, almost turning her nose up.

"Don't be ridiculous. We aren't friends, Malfoy," she said.

"…but you need- well, you don't _need_ to study, but you would be less of a pain if you actually got to study, and besides… When have you ever turned down an opportunity to show how much smarter you are than me, Granger?"

By the growing smirk on his face, they both knew that he had her. With a sigh, she reluctantly agreed, and opened her book. Being civil with Malfoy was…odd, to say the least. Exchanging superficial pleasantries was one thing, even discussing the absurdity behind pureblood supremacy was one thing, but _studying_ was something else entirely. Perhaps it was just her. After all, Hermione did always view studying as a rather intimate matter, academics very near and dear to her heart.

They'd studied for all of an hour when Hermione suddenly felt herself being shaken. It took her a minute to get her bearings, blinking and flinching away from unfamiliar hands. A few seconds passed before it took her to realize where she was, and she frowned.

"I didn't think you'd appreciate me leaving you out here to sleep on the table," a familiar voice drawled.

Hermione's vision finally cleared, and she glanced around.

"What time is it?"

"Only a little past seven," Malfoy answered.

Hermione didn't even remember nodding off. She hadn't even realized how tired she had been. She struggled to stand up, legs numb, and would have fallen had it not been for her dorm mate. Heat traveled through her frame when his fingers splayed along her arm and back, the fabric of her shirt practically equivalent to nothing, at the moment.

"Thanks," she murmured, finally righting herself.

She froze, feeling her back brush against his chest, a shudder traveling down her spine at the action. His breath wafted over her head, jasmine and mint chasing after each other within the air. She took a step forward, kneeling down to collect her things.

"Thank you," she said, much clearer this time.

She reached out to grab her books when his own caught her eye. She'd barely glanced at it when Malfoy grabbed it, collecting his parchment, as well, but not before she caught a glimpse of the work 'Dark" somewhere along the cover. If Malfoy noticed her curious gaze, he didn't say anything.

"Sleep well, Granger," he threw over his shoulder.

"Night," she quietly murmured, the words bouncing off of his room door.

With a slight frown, she slowly made her way towards her room, shaking her head, hoping to knock out unpleasant thoughts.

* * *

"Sorry about yesterday, Hermione," Ron sheepishly said, sliding into the seat next to her.

His words barely registered within Hermione's head, and she frowned, hardly sparing him a glance while responding.

"It's quite alright, Ron. I know how the three of you can be when it comes to Quidditch, and even I must admit that I sort of twisted your arms into studying with me," she murmured.

Her head was bent down, hands rifling through her bag as panic slowly began to set in. Where on _earth_ was her book? She swore that she'd dropped it into her bag after studying. Hell, she even remembered complaining about how much heavier it made things. Godric help her, had she forgotten it, or worse, lost it? This was not good.

Harry and Ron noticed her struggle and growing frustration.

"Hermione?"

"I can't find my book. If I have to go looking for it, there's a good chance that I might be late to class," she complained.

The term had only just begun. How irresponsible would that look if she already started showing up late?

"I'm sure it will turn up," Harry reassured.

Hermione threw him a look.

"We have Snape, today. What are the chances of it turning up within the next forty-five minutes?"

Harry grimaced, suddenly sympathizing a bit more with her panic.

"Well, it's clearly not in there. Take a few minutes to eat at least," Ron suggested.

Hermione shook her head, already starting to stand up.

"I'm going to run back to the dormitory for just a moment, see if it's there…"

She didn't give them time to protest before she sprinted off. However, luck was not on her side, because neither her room nor the common room contained her book. She checked every possible place she could think of, even attempting to 'accio' it to her with no such luck. Without giving it much thought, she made her way to the other side of the common room, fist rapping against Malfoy's door. She wasn't even sure if he was in there, but she didn't recall seeing him at breakfast.

His door opened, and she opened her mouth to speak, only for her words to get caught in her throat. Malfoy was still in the process of getting dressed it seemed, shirt parted to give a tease of his alabaster skin, the hard contours of his chest rendering Hermione speechless. His tie was resting on his neck, each end being pulled taught by his hands as he held it.

"Yes?"

Hermione blinked, suddenly remembering the reason she'd knocked in the first place. She gazed up at him, relieved to find a neutral expression on his face. If he'd notice her slight scrutiny, he didn't comment on it.

"Um…I've seemed to misplace my book. I was wondering if you'd seen it lying around," she answered.

A slow smirk crawled onto his lips, and Malfoy leaned against the threshold, eyes twinkling.

"You've misplaced your book, have you? That's quite irresponsible, don't you think?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Please don't make my morning any harder than it has been. Have you seen it or not?" she asked again.

His expression did not change.

"No, I haven't. I'll look around for it, though before I leave," he said.

Hermione blinked, taken aback by that.

"Thank you," she slowly murmured, eyebrows furrowing just before he closed the door.

She walked back to breakfast, mind going a mile a minute. Hermione knew that Malfoy had apologized, and was basically turning over a new leaf, but it still took her by surprise. She was still expecting him to sneer at her and call her names. Of course, who could blame her? Years of bullying and scornful remarks prevented her from accepting his changed behavior with ease.

Breakfast was a quiet affair on her part, still pondering over the whereabouts of her book. The chances of Snape actually calling on her in class for once were slim, but Hermione's luck always had been a hit or miss. She felt like today of all days would finally give Snape a legitimate reason to humiliate her in class.

She trailed beside Ron and Harry as they made their way to their seats. She'd hardly contributed anything to the conversation, but they didn't seem to mind all that much. They knew how caught up she could get in things that the two of them deemed as insignificant, so they figured it best to leave her be. Hermione had just slid into her seat when she felt a presence to her right.

Hermione looked up to see Malfoy towering over her, fully dressed now, with a crooked smile decorating his face.

"I think you're losing your touch, Granger," he said.

She frowned before her eyes fell onto his outstretched hand, her book in his grasp.

"Thank, Merlin…," she breathed.

"Thank _me_."

"Where was it?" she asked, looking back up at him as she took it, fingers grazing over his own as she did so.

"Underneath the couch," was his answer.

Hermione frowned, stumped.

"…but I checked there. At least, I was sure that I did," she whispered.

Malfoy shrugged.

"I ran into McGonagall in the corridor. We're to be patrolling, tonight. Something about a nasty bug and detention," he grumbled.

"Yeah, sure," Hermione halfheartedly replied, already flipping through her book.

She didn't hear him leave, only realizing that he'd done so when Harry all but rounded on her.

"What, you two best mates, now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, refusing to even spare him a glance as she replied.

"He found my lost book and returned it to me, Harry. I don't think that suggests that we'll be gossiping over tea and crumpets any time soon," she murmured, distracted.

"For all you know, _he_ could've taken it," Ron threw in.

At this, she _did_ look up.

"If that were the case, then why return it? Surely if Malfoy had taken it, then he would have done so to humiliate me in some way. Seeing as he returned it to me before class even started…I doubt that," she deduced.

Neither one of them could argue with her logic, and instead settled for leaning back into their seats, clearly displeased. Snape entered the class then, instructing them to open their books, and Hermione caught Malfoy's eye, sending him a barely noticeable grateful smile.

* * *

"I take it that your sidekicks weren't happy with our little display this morning," Malfoy drawled.

The only sound throughout the corridor was that of their shoes against the stones, wands shining light onto their otherwise dark path. Hermione repressed the urge to sigh.

"You returned my book to me. Hardly a display," she grumbled. "…but yes. They weren't as appreciative as I was."

"They don't trust me," he stated.

She glanced at him, her silence the only answer they both knew he didn't need.

"I don't blame them. They have every right not to," he continued.

"They don't exactly believe in second chances," she whispered.

"Do you?"

"We wouldn't be having a civil discussion, right now if I didn't," she replied.

Malfoy chuckled, an unfamiliar sound, one that made her heart falter.

"That's awfully trusting of you…"

"Everyone deserves a second chance," she quietly said.

Malfoy hummed, thoughtful.

"Everyone? Even say…someone like Voldemort?"

Hermione blanched, shooting him a scathing look as he chuckled again.

"Even I must admit that there are some exceptions to the rule… I'm surprised you even spoke his name," she mused.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

Hermione paused, gazing up at him as he did the same. She was sure that a rather funny expression was working its way onto her face, but she didn't care. She blinked before continuing on.

"Yes…that's right," she finally agreed.

"You look a bit stunned," he commented.

"Quite observant, aren't you? No, I just… Well, yes. I suppose it is a bit shocking that you'd throw that back into my face. Even more so that _you_ believe it. Ron still feeds into the whole you-know-who thing, sometimes."

Malfoy snorted, and she knew what he was thinking.

"Don't utter a word. Your opinions about Ron have always been made perfectly clear…"

"Well, that's because he's kind of a sad excuse of a wizard," he said matter-of-factly.

"You don't know him. Ron is actually quite brilliant when he wants to be," she defended rather harshly.

"Retract the claws, Granger. I assure you, Weasley's honor is still intact," he joked.

Her face heated up, and she chewed on her lip.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"A shame you fancy the bloke. You could do so much better, if you ask me…"

"Well, no one asked you-!"

Hermione cut herself off, stopping to stare at him with wide eyes.

"How did you know that?"

"It's obvious," he deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

"It is?"

Was it really that obvious? No. Surely, if it was, then Ron would have…he would have noticed, right?

"Weasley's a tad dense," Malfoy answered her unvoiced question. "I'm almost certain Saint Potter and the she Weasley know."

Hermione didn't respond, walking beside him in silence. Malfoy hardly even knew her, knew them, so if he could tell… She shook her head. Malfoy was right, Ron always had been a bit oblivious.

"It's never going to happen if you don't speak up, you know…"

"I am _not_ taking relationship advice from you, Malfoy," she spat.

"You don't have to, but I'm sure even you know that closed mouths don't get fed. I caught wind that Weasley is going to try out for the Quidditch team… If he makes the team, surely you don't think you'll be the only girl who notices how _dreamy_ his eyes are?"

Hermione looked down at that.

"What bloke is going to resist any pretty girl practically throwing herself at him?"

"Not every male in this school is like you, you know," she threw at him.

She could see the faintness of a smirk on his lips as he took a step towards her.

"You honestly don't think that Weasley would turn down a shag from, let's say, Daphne Greengrass, do you?"

Hermione flushed in anger, eyes narrowing as she glared at him.

"Ronald would _never_ date someone like-!"

"Ah, ah. I didn't say anything about dating, did I?"

Hermione huffed, looking away.

"Daphne's a pretty witch. There's no doubt in my mind that Weasley would jump at the chance to get with a girl like her, even if only for a night. Of course, she's just an example. Albeit a terrible one, because let's face it, she'd never even look in Weasley's direction, but I digress. There are plenty of witches in this school who are probably eyeing Weasley. Why do you think you're the only one?"

"I don't…"

"Oh. Well, then I suppose you suspect he'll continue to play this awkward dance the two of you have been playing for years then?"

"No-."

"Then what? You clearly have no intentions of making your feelings known anytime soon. Are you waiting for him, because we both know that could be a while…"

Hermione's shoulders slumped, defeated.

"I don't know," she finally sighed. "Why do you care, anyway?"

Malfoy shrugged, one hand in his pocket.

"You've been pining after him, and I suppose that I pity you. You should get it over with, and put yourself out of your misery," he answered.

"I…I wouldn't even know what to say. With Ron, you have to be very upfront, and I'm not sure I could just blurt it out to him. Some Gryffindor I am, huh?"

"Well, then you force his hand…"

She gave him a skeptical look.

"How on earth would I do that?"

Malfoy let out a soft chuckle, walking past her, arm brushing her own.

"Keep talking to me. I'm sure that will do the trick," he replied, half joking.

"…but…I actually rather like talking to you. Surprisingly enough…"

"Tell him that, then. Let him know how _enjoyable_ my company is, and how surprisingly well we're getting along," he continued. "I guarantee you, you'll be seeing a lot more of him at the dorm, and it won't be long before he outs himself."

"That will just make him angry," she disagreed, rolling her eyes.

Malfoy shrugged.

"Makes no difference to me. It's your choice, Granger…but googly eyes and awkward brushes of skin will only hold him for so long," he mockingly sang.

Hermione pondered this, his words eventually rolling over her back.

* * *

A few days later, Ron made the Quidditch team. Lavender Brown was there to cheer him on, and Hermione felt Malfoy's advice sink its teeth into her chest like a snake bite. And the venom spread.

* * *

 **~ SD ~**


	4. Heat

_**I'm happy that you all are taking such a liking to this story, and I appreciate every review. I'm very excited to take you on this sinister and erotic journey. I really like this chapter, and I have a feeling that you will too.**_

* * *

The air began to grow colder, leaves and grass crisp with the faint kisses of the approaching season. When Hermione's time wasn't occupied with class and Prefect duties, she would often find herself seated in the Quidditch stands with a book. The sport wasn't growing on her in the slightest, but she had to admit that she was finally seeing the appeal of watching –well, Ron wasn't her boyfriend, not even close– but she viewed him through the same eyes that a girlfriend _would_. All the same, she was a bit more understanding as of late as to why girls often went to cheer their boyfriends on at events like these.

Of course, her own impulsive decision to _help_ Ron definitely contributed to his newly appreciated status on the team. She enjoyed watching them practice and was even more proud to see Ron putting so much effort into it. Quidditch wasn't her thing, but it was very important to him, and it was interesting to see him so immersed in his element. It was almost as if he were a different person altogether. Unfortunately, Hermione was not the only one to notice this.

Lavender Brown had shown up to the Quidditch practices often, ever since that first tryout. Malfoy's advice still stewed within her, festering and bubbling like a rapidly spreading disease. Hermione didn't like to consider herself the jealous type, but the truth was that she was insecure. Sure, she was an intelligent witch, had even been unofficially granted the title of 'Brightest Witch of Her Age', but she was slowly –and regrettably– realizing that when it came to the opposite sex, especially those like Ron, that simply wasn't enough. Lavender was pretty and had eye-catching golden hair and a laugh that could captivate even the most focused of boys. For the first time in a long time, Hermione was feeling horribly inadequate.

It was what had forced her to give Malfoy's advice a go, albeit reluctantly, and it had _worked_. Ron did seem to throw a small fit whenever she so much as mentioned a kind gesture Malfoy had done or how they'd studied the night before. Yes, it did seem to be getting to him, and he even started accompanying her to her dorm, showing up for surprise visits sometimes. However, where there was Ron, Harry was there also.

They _both_ threw fits, they _both_ lectured her about the possible dangers of getting too close to Malfoy, and they _both_ would make themselves present at her dorm. With both of them acting like blundering, overprotective idiots, it was hard to tell where Ron's feelings on the matter came from. Was he jealous, or was he simply acting as a concerned friend, already moving on with the help of Lavender's attention?

Said girl was seated near them again, trying –and succeeding– to capture Ron's attention for the time being. Hermione looked down at her dinner, all traces of hunger suddenly gone. She shoved her plate away with a tad more force than necessary, and stood.

"Everything alright, Hermione?" Ginny asked, eyes more perceptive than she let on as she gazed at her friend with a hint of sympathy.

Hermione didn't spare Ron nor his companion a glance as she began to leave.

"Fine. Just tired," she lied with a sigh.

Harry was eating, and Ron was…occupied, so she said her goodbyes to Ginny and left.

On the way back to her dorm, Hermione wondered if perhaps Malfoy had been right. Maybe Ron was returning Lavender's attention because she was actually showing him some that consisted of more than just 'googly eyes and awkward brushes of skin'. Lavender was showing, in no uncertain terms, that she was very much interested in him. That was more than Hermione had ever done.

The dorm was empty when she entered, and Hermione was actually put out by that. When she wasn't doing school related things or watching her friends play Quidditch, she would sometimes find herself studying with Malfoy. He was smart –only second to her in marks– and took his schooling seriously. He didn't get distracted like Harry would sometimes, nor would he ever randomly announce how bored he was like Ron. Oddly enough, doing revision with Malfoy had become something akin to downtime for her. It was relaxing and often got her mind off of Ron and her lack of courage regarding her feelings for him.

She had just brought a book out of her room to study in the common area with when Malfoy's door opened. Hermione hadn't realized she'd started to smile until it rapidly faded upon catching the eye of someone who was _not_ Malfoy. She awkwardly cleared her throat at the sight of Daphne Greengrass, the other girl's blue eyes raking over her with indifference.

"Granger," she evenly greeted, adjusting her robes as she walked past Hermione and through the portrait.

Hermione stared after her, something…weird moving beneath her chest. Greengrass was pretty…and bold, and Ron liked girls like her, like Lavender.

"Apologies, Granger. You were out, but I kept all festivities within the confines of my bedroom. Scout's honor," he joked.

Hermione sighed, glancing at him before sitting on the couch, pulling her legs beneath her frame.

"It's quite alright."

"What? You're not going to preach to me about _entertaining_ guests here?"

"No," was her only quiet reply.

There was a few beats of awkward silence where Malfoy simply stared at her, and Hermione pretended to not notice by trying to read.

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

Hermione fingered the pages of her book, chewing on her bottom lip as the question seemed to bubble in her throat.

"Why do you like her?"

"Come again?" Malfoy questioned after a few seconds.

She looked up and watched as he sat down on the edge of the table, silk pajama shirt grazing his shoulder, the undone buttons giving Hermione a peek of his collarbone and chest.

"Greengrass…why do you like her? I mean…her marks are average, and she's not particularly clever. I know for a fact that she's not a very nice person, even dubbed as the 'Ice Queen' by some. However, she is pretty…so is that it?"

Malfoy studied her, intensely so, and Hermione was tempted to look away. He suddenly stood before making his way over to her, settling himself beside her on the couch.

"That's awfully…judgmental of you," he commented.

Hermione dropped her head into her hands.

"Oh, I didn't mean for it to come off that way, I assure you."

Malfoy chuckled.

"Its fine, Granger. I know what you meant… I do have to ask, is this about Daphne or that Brown girl?"

She looked up at him, startled.

"Why do you ask that?"

"I've seen them around," he said with a shrug.

Hermione turned away, frowning at the news that Ron and Lavender hung out a lot more than she originally thought.

"She bats her eyelashes at him," Hermione whispered after a while.

Malfoy didn't respond, only scooting closer, probably to hear her better, she assumed.

"She bats her eyelashes at him and giggles –overly so– at his jokes. She follows him around and cheers for him at practice and _touches_ him…in any way she can. She brushes his arm, wipes dirt from his face, and even lays her hand on his leg sometimes in the hall. She looks at him like he hung the moon, hanging onto his every word and he…he just eats it up," she continued in wonder.

"Did I not tell you? What man would resist a girl throwing herself at him?"

"…but why?" Hermione asked.

"Did you resist Krum?"

"That was different," she scoffed. "Viktor was interested in me for me. Sure, he was no genius and basically just watched me study, but he was happy to spend time with just me in whatever way. He could have had any witch –any pureblood one at that– but he was interested in me. He even wanted to remain in touch after the whole ordeal. Viktor was genuine. Lavender didn't even know Ron existed before this year, and you'd think Ron would remember that."

"He doesn't care," Malfoy laughed. "A pretty girl wants him, and since you've yet to say a damn thing to him, Granger, what choice does he have?"

Hermione stood with a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't even know how to have that particular conversation with Ron. Do I just go up to him and tell him that I like him?"

"…and then the two of you would run off into the sunset together, get married, and pop out a couple of insufferable know-it-alls with crazy red hair?"

She threw him a scathing look to which he replied with a smirk.

"Don't be absurd. No one is talking about marriage here," she murmured.

"I imagine that's what would be on his mum's mind, no?"

Hermione paused, turning to fully face him, now. Mrs. Weasley _would_ be thinking along those lines, whereas Hermione wasn't, and she doubted that Ron would disagree with her sentiments on the matter.

"When it comes to relationships – _serious relationships_ – there is only two options, Granger," Malfoy articulated.

Her eyes widened as she registered this, realizing that he was right. If she really decided to bite the bullet, and she and Ron finally started dating, they would either eventually get married…or break up. If they broke up, there was no telling how Mrs. Weasley would take that. Hermione recalled how coldly the older witch had acted towards Hermione when she believed Rita Skeeter's hogwash so easily. The other option, marriage, was…

Hermione just couldn't see herself marrying Ron, at least, not at the moment. Both of them still had so much growing up to do. However, she wanted to be with Ron. Was that selfish? But that was how most relationships worked, especially at her age. Even she and Viktor knew that they would not last, some unspoken thing between them that they both had silently agreed to. Hermione was positive that Ron would be on the same page as her.

"I assure you, Ron isn't thinking about marriage, either," she countered.

"Of course. Naturally, the two of you will break up…amicably, I hope."

"Amicably," she quietly repeated, rolling the word around in her mouth.

Malfoy stood, a faint smile on his face as he walked towards her.

"Yes, amicably. It means, 'in a friendly or peaceable manner'," he informed.

"I know what it means," Hermione snapped, uncertainty beginning to grow in her chest.

Malfoy smirked.

"I meant no offense, Granger. The two of you are friends, so surely, _that_ is something you've thought about."

Surprisingly, no. It was not something that Hermione had thought about. What if it ended horribly wrong, to the point where Harry was forced to choose sides? To the point where Ron's family was forced to choose their own blood over her? She had never considered that before, and was now being thrown for a loop. Even after Malfoy had retreated back to his room, arm brushing against her own as he did so, she still stood there suddenly doubting everything.

* * *

"Ron, do you mind if I have a word with you?"

They both looked up at her, Lavender's eyes showing displeasure at being interrupted. Ron quickly stood, leading Hermione only a few steps away.

"Can we go somewhere a bit more private?" Hermione suggested, uncomfortable with how close in proximity they were to Lavender.

"Uh…" Ron looked over his shoulder, rubbing the back of his head. "Is it terribly important?"

Hermione repressed the urge to sigh, glancing from his anxious eyes then to Lavender, and back again. She threw him a strained smile.

"No. I suppose that it can wait," she relented.

A blinding smile broke out over Ron's face, hands briefly settling on her shoulders as he thanked her. She watched as he sat back down next to Lavender, a grin on her lips as they continued their conversation. Hermione was immediately pulled from her oncoming somber thoughts by a hand on her shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts? Though, I can imagine what those thoughts consist of," Ginny said, pulling Hermione away.

Hermione took the other girl's hand as they walked towards a tree, the spot the perfect place for a nice view of the grounds. Hermione sighed.

"How long have you known?"

"A while," Ginny shrugged. "Harry doesn't know, but he suspects."

"So tell me… How pathetic am I?"

Ginny yanked her down next to her, clutching onto the older witch.

"Oh, Hermione. You are _not_ pathetic. Anyone with half a brain can see –could see– how you feel about Ron, how you've always felt about him," she reassured.

Hermione shook her head.

"…but that's not enough. I mean, he's interested in Lavender, now because she made her feelings known. We're not children, anymore, and I could have easily said something," Hermione said.

"That goes both ways, Hermione," Ginny harshly replied. "Ron likes you too, and he could have also just as easily opened his mouth. I suppose he must like his women the way he likes his homework; with no effort put in whatsoever."

"Merlin, Ginny, that's harsh…even for you," she commented.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just feel like he's being such an idiot. He likes you, so why is he letting some temporary trollop get in the way of that?"

Hermione's eyes landed on a figure walking across the grounds, his dark robes making his fair hair stand out all the more. He was conversing with Theodore Nott, the dark-haired Slytherin uttering something amusing, the grin on Malfoy's face visible from even where she was sitting. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd be taking relationship advice from Malfoy, advice that actually made sense.

"No, Ginny. For all Ron knows, he could be imagining my glances and whatnot. I'd never said a word to him, and now he's moving on to someone who has made their intentions clear," Hermione whispered.

"That's a load of bollocks, and you know it. If you went and snogged some lucky fellow, right now, Ron would have a cow. He isn't moving on. I'll tell you what he's doing. He thinks that he can have Lavender, now, but we all know…"

Ginny's words faded into the background when Malfoy turned and caught her eye. A smirk danced along his lips just before he turned back to give Nott his attention. He said something to the other boy, just before they parted ways. With a start, Hermione realized that Malfoy was making his way towards her. Ginny noticed this as well.

"I know that the two of you called a supposed truce, but this is still weird for me," Ginny quietly commented.

Hermione glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, a small smile on her face as Malfoy got closer.

"He's really changed, Ginny, and he's not so bad," she whispered, causing Ginny to give her an almost incredulous look.

"Weasley," Malfoy acknowledged to which the other girl simply returned with a nod. "I was hoping to borrow your Potions book for the night, Granger. Due to Theo's own incompetence –he sneered the word–, I was forced to let him borrow mine."

"Sure. I don't have it on me, though," she said, already standing.

Hermione turned to look down at her friend.

"Ginny?"

Ginny seemed to contemplate Hermione's unspoken question before narrowing her eyes at Malfoy and making her decision.

"Sure," she said, standing and following the two of them.

Hermione talked with Malfoy about their last DADA lesson, even drawing Ginny into the conversation every once in a while. The redhead made herself comfortable on the couch as soon as they entered their dorm. Hermione suspected that Ginny decided to tag along because she didn't trust Malfoy, to which Hermione could not blame her. She didn't miss the look Ginny had given her earlier. After all, Hermione was the one living with him and interacting with him on a regular basis. Only she would truly be able to see how remorseful he was for his past behavior and how genuine his apology was.

Malfoy leaned against the door, arms crossed over his chest, and one leg crossed over the other.

"Today, Granger," he sang after a few moments of her searching to no avail.

She glared at him over her shoulder.

"Do you want to borrow it, or not?"

He held his hands up in surrender, and she turned back around.

"I could have sworn that I left it on my desk," she mused aloud.

She didn't hear Malfoy's footsteps as he approached, sharply inhaling when she felt his robes brush against her back. She straightened, inhaling the scent of jasmine as he reached over her shoulder. She watched as his long fingers reached underneath her Arithmancy text, sliding her Potions book out from underneath it. She turned her head, face only inches away from his own as he turned to throw a mocking smirk her way, eyes sizing her up.

"You're losing your touch, Granger," he whispered, and then he was gone.

* * *

Hermione rolled over with a huff, hoping that sleeping on her side might prove to be more comfortable. She'd been up half the night, Ronald on the brain. She didn't want to think of him, both Ginny and Malfoy's words on a constant loop in her mind, but it was easier said than done. She surmised that she'd gotten a total of three hours of sleep so far, if that.

Her legs were tangled in her sheets, the comforter long finding its place on the floor, and the thin fabric was clinging to her skin with sweat. Her neck and chest felt warm too, and she could even feel some strands of her hair sticking to her forehead. Hermione could always use her wand to dry off, but she'd feel much cleaner with another shower. Besides, the hot water and steam always managed to relax her. With her mind made up, she flung the covers off of her.

The common area was dark, but Hermione was familiar with the placement of the furniture at this point, so she didn't bother to light her path. So focused on the idea of a hot shower and some long sought after sleep, Hermione didn't take note of the noises coming from the bathroom until it was too late.

She stood in the doorway, eyes wide and legs frozen as she took in the scene before her, but neither parties noticed her presence.

A dark haired witch with a slight tan was in the shower stall and on her knees before Hermione's dorm mate. The girl's hands were resting on his thighs, unbothered by the water that was raining down on her. She was moaning, the noises escaping the back of her throat suggesting to Hermione that this was for her pleasure just as much as it was for Malfoy's. Said wizard's hands were entangled in her hair, seeming to guide her as her head moved before him.

Hermione's eyes followed the path of his arms, taking in the flawless expanse of his chest, the water traveling down every curve and ridge before disappearing to what the girl's head blocked from view. She could see the toned expanse of his stomach clenching every now and again, in sync with the tightening of his grip on her hair. Her gaze traveled upwards, taking in the way his Adam's apple bobbed, struggling to swallow as the witch continued her movements.

Hermione knew that she should have long left, so far past the line of invasion of privacy that the line was now a dot to her. If Malfoy saw her, he would surely curse her, retracting his apologies and truce in a heartbeat, but… Malfoy didn't see her, didn't even notice her.

Malfoy's eyes were closed, screwed shut, looking almost as if he were in pain, but Hermione knew better. His teeth were clenched, jaw ticking as he let out a hissing sound here and there, as if he were trying to keep as quiet as possible. His almost ashen blond hair was plastered to his forehead, soaked with water, droplets skipping down his face. Hermione felt something unfamiliar jolt through her when his teeth finally separated, and he let out a deep moan, one that had Hermione's mind reeling.

She'd noticed that Malfoy was attractive, finally seeing what so many other girls had long noticed, but she'd never given it much thought after the initial realization. However, in that moment, Hermione thought that simply calling him attractive wouldn't do him justice. Malfoy was a vision with his lips parted, guttural groans and almost feminine whines climbing out of his throat at a steady crescendo. He looked so vulnerable, so sensual, so…enthralling.

"Fuck," he breathed, lips trembling as he lifted his hips away from the wall just the slightest.

The girl before him had him in the palm of her hand, and Malfoy didn't seem to care, at all. Without warning, his eyes flew open and landed on Hermione, face conveying that he wasn't surprised in the slightest to see her standing there. She stumbled back, hand still clutching the doorjamb as he kept his gaze locked on her.

"You take me so well," he whispered, and heat flared to Hermione's face.

His eyes fluttered towards the ceiling just as a significantly louder and longer moan escaped him. Hermione closed the door, facing the common area with wide eyes. She swallowed before practically sprinting to her room, chest heaving as she threw herself back into bed. She was hot, all over and in places she'd never been before, and she knew that it had nothing to do with the temperature.

* * *

 **~ SD ~**


	5. Fear

"You know, you really should turn that in to Professor Slughorn," Hermione scolded for the umpteenth time.

Harry lifted his head from the book in question, a frown on his features as he glared at her.

"What are you? Mad? Why in Godric's name would he do a thing like that?" Ron questioned, chuckling.

Hermione huffed, completely at a loss as to how they didn't understand how wrong it was for Harry to have such a book.

"… _because_ ," she began, slamming her own book shut. "It's practically cheating. Not to mention, it's a little unnerving how this person's own instructions completely contradict what's in the text. It kind of makes you wonder who this supposed 'half-blood prince' was."

"I think we can all agree that he was bloody brilliant," Ron said.

She threw him a scathing look.

"Well, I think it's a little unnerving that you're becoming chummy with the likes of Malfoy, but you don't see me complaining about that every chance I get," Harry finally spoke up.

Hermione felt her face redden, in anger or embarrassment, she wasn't sure. She resisted the urge to glare at him.

"I'm not becoming _chummy_ with anyone. We live together, and we want to make this year just a tad more bearable. What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that you've seem to forgotten how awful he really is," Harry snapped, finally slamming the book shut, ready for a fight.

Hermione scoffed, chest clenching just a bit. Had he forgotten how horrible Malfoy was to her?

"Believe me, I haven't forgotten. After all, I was just as much on the receiving end of his bullying as the two of you. What kind of person would I be if I completely disregarded someone's sincere apology? Someone shows regret for their actions, shows that they're genuinely trying to change for the better, and I'm just expected to stomp on their efforts?"

Harry reddened, jaw clenching.

"No, but that's if the apology is sincere, which I don't believe-."

"…and how could you possibly know that?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You know what? You're right. How could I possibly know that, especially when he's made no effort to apologize to Ron and me?"

"He's not an idiot! He knows how stubborn and thickheaded the two of you can be. Any apology would be met with spit in his face," she replied.

"Well, you're not wrong there," he admitted.

Hermione shook her head, forcing herself to calm down as she took deep, even breaths.

"What do you want from him? He's a prat, you hate him. He tries to turn his life around, and you still hate him."

"I want him to stay away from _you_ , that's what I want," Harry finally hissed, probably the angriest she'd ever seen him.

Hermione pursed her lips, not missing the way Ron was subtly shaking his head at their friend. Harry huffed, chest heaving.

"Both Ron and I agree that he's found the easiest way to get to us," he began.

"Harry," Ron warned.

Harry briefly glared at Ron.

"No! She's an easy target, and he knows it. I'm not going to stand by while he-!"

" _Easy target?_ What is that supposed to mean, Harry?" she incredulously asked.

"Drop it, mate…"

"No! Don't drop it," she said, glancing at Ron. "The two of you have been talking about this, have you? Tell me."

All three of them were standing, now, she and Harry fuming while Ron tried to play mediator.

"Tell me what you meant by that," Hermione demanded, taking a step forward.

Harry went to open his mouth, but Ron interrupted him.

"Harry, don't. Just leave it," he pleaded, shooting worried glances at Hermione.

She crossed her arms over her chest, eyebrow raised as she glared at her dark haired friend.

"Tell me what that is supposed to mean. How on earth could _I_ possibly be an easy target?"

Harry swallowed, exhaling.

"You're smart, Hermione. Brilliant," he hesitantly said.

"I know that. I don't need you to tell me that. What does that have to do with anything, anyway?"

He shuffled his feet, visibly uncomfortable.

"…you're not…unattractive, Hermione…"

Her frown deepened as Ron let out a sigh, accepting that there was nothing more he could do.

"Thanks…? I'm still failing to put the pieces of your oh-so-brilliant revelation together, so just spit it out, Harry," she threw out.

His lip curled over his teeth, a look of disgust crossing his features.

"I'm sure Malfoy has noticed, okay?" he sneered.

Hermione blinked, not expecting that.

"I mean, why _else_ would he suddenly befriend you?"

" _Excuse me?_ " she shouted, taking offense to that.

"He's hated your guts since day one! Now, all of a sudden he wants to be your best mate?"

"…because of what he was taught, because of how he was raised. He hated me for my _parentage_ , not for me as a person. Blaise Zabini is also an arrogant know-it-all who thinks he's better than anyone, and they're always attached at the hip fifty percent of the time."

"Can't you hear me out for one second?" Harry desperately pleaded. "Don't you see that he just wants to shag you? That he wants to completely mess with your mind until he's gotten what he wants?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Hermione chuckled to herself, throwing her hands up.

She turned around, running her fingers through her hair.

"He's going to do what it takes to slither into your pants like the slimy snake he is, and when he's done _fucking_ you, he's going to toss you aside like trash. He's trying to make you think that he gives a damn about you," Harry continued.

Hermione resisted the urge to cry in exasperation, bringing her hands up to her eyes before throwing her head back.

"We're not even friends," she dragged out, feeling like a broken record. "We're not even close to being friends."

"Not yet. You won't even realize it's happening until you're spending all of your free time with him, and we'll barely see you, and he'll have you wrapped around his bloody finger!"

"Guys, come on," Ron begged, the growing tension almost suffocating.

"What happened to me being brilliant," Hermione mumbled with a scoff.

"Even the smartest people can fall for a pretty face, especially if they're inexperienced," he snapped.

Hermione froze, and Ron did the same, an awkward and painful silence filling the room. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, chest clenching with hurt as he sighed.

"That's not…," he swallowed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Funny, because it's definitely what you said," she whispered, face hot as she glared at him.

"You don't see what he's doing. You don't recognize it, because you've never-."

"Let's just drop this," Ron interrupted.

"…because I'm some inexperienced idiot?"

Harry grabbed her arms, pleading with her.

"Men are… _awful_ , Hermione. We're sleazy and manipulative and just plain careless. He's only befriending you to ruin you the best way he knows how, to get to me, to get to all of us. I know because I've seen it a million times. You don't really know what we're like."

"…because I'm some inexperienced idiot, right?"

"I never said that," he harshly whispered.

"You might as well have! How else would you think he'd be able to do such a thing if you didn't believe that?"

"You're not an idiot! You just…you just don't know, and… I mean, I see the way girls look at him and talk about him. He's a good looking bloke-."

"So naturally I would be one of those girls…"

"No, I mean-ugh. This isn't coming out right. I'm just saying…he's being nice to you, now…and he's smart, and you like that sort of thing. I just think that you might start seeing him differently…"

Hermione snatched her arms away, ignoring the memory of Malfoy in the shower earlier in the week, something she had never felt before stirring at the sight of him in such a vulnerable and…erotic position. Hermione closed her eyes as Harry grabbed her hands, squeezing them.

"Just…drop this. Forget this whole ridiculous truce thing. Don't entertain him, nothing good can come from it," he whispered, desperation coating his words.

Hermione backed away from him, eyes stinging as she looked away.

"Get out," she said.

Harry sighed.

"Hermione-."

"Just get out…"

She heard him beginning to collect his things, and Hermione wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hermione," Ron quietly said.

She spun around to glare at him.

"You agree with him, right? After all, the two of you have been discussing my naiveté and inexperience and came to this _wonderful_ conclusion…"

Ron didn't say anything, and she rolled her eyes. Just as the both of them made it to the door, it swung open, the man of the hour stepping inside.

"Great," she mumbled.

There was a tense, awkward silence where Harry glared at her blond roommate before being forcibly dragged out by Ron. She closed her eyes at the sound of the walls shaking from the force of the door slamming. Malfoy briefly looked over his shoulder, eyebrow raised and a playful smirk on his lips as he rested his eyes on her still frame.

"Trouble in paradise…?"

Hermione scoffed before walking to her room, the door loudly slamming shut behind her.

* * *

The days that followed were uncomfortable for Hermione. She wasn't in the mood to speak to her friends, well, to anyone for that matter. Looking back, she couldn't blame Harry for coming to such a conclusion. Still, she didn't like that Harry and Ron sat around discussing her personal life or lack thereof like that. It made her wonder what else they did or talked about without her. Nor did she appreciate Harry practically insinuating that because of her inexperience, she'd fall right into Malfoy's lap. It was insulting…

Even so, Harry may have had a point, something that she did not want to admit, at first. Of course, there's no way Harry could know that his correct assumption had nothing to do with Malfoy's changed behavior, but something of her own doing. There were times, even during class, where she found herself thinking of that night she'd caught him and his…companion in the shower.

Perhaps caught was the wrong word. She supposed that Malfoy wasn't doing anything wrong. It would be unrealistic of Hermione to think he'd never have guests over. Contrary to what people may have liked to believe, Hermione wasn't a _complete_ stickler for the rules. Malfoy wasn't harming anyone by 'getting his rocks off', and she saw no reason to make it hell for the both of them by preventing him from doing so. If she hadn't been half asleep and so focused on getting a shower, she would have paid attention to the unusual noises coming from the room. He'd had rights to the bathroom, and she'd walked in…and stared…like a pervert.

Hermione definitely noticed boys, attractive ones especially, but she'd never really thought of much past snogging, really. It wasn't like she was disgusted or uncomfortable with such thoughts, they'd just never occurred to her. At least, that was until the other night. Hermione had never seen something so…enticing in her life.

Watching Malfoy at perhaps his most vulnerable was an experience. She'd always noted that, unfortunately, he wasn't ugly. She even recalled thinking how unfair it was once that someone with such a revolting personality could have the opposite luck in the looks department, but… That night, Malfoy looked beautiful, pretty even. Hermione couldn't even put it into words if she wanted to about just how otherworldly he looked. He was completely in the throes of passion, at the mercy of a simple girl making him feel good, and yet…it still looked like he was the one completely in control. It was a mystery to her…

Hermione sometimes wondered what she'd experience in bed. What she'd be like, sound like, and look like. These thoughts were often accompanied by an onslaught of insecurities, but she'd never thought about a boy in such a way. She'd never thought of anything like that about them. What they would look like or sound like or how they'd move… Hearing those throaty and almost desperate moans coming from her roommate resonated with her long after the incident. For the life of her, she just couldn't get it out of her mind.

She'd avoided said roommate for days, unable to even be in his presence without thinking of it.

With a sigh, she exited the classroom, ignoring the gazes of her friends as she did so. It wasn't long before Ginny caught up with her, looping her smaller arm through her own.

"You coming to Quidditch practice, today?"

"No, I'm not feeling the best," Hermione mumbled, a lie.

Ginny sighed, before leaning in.

"Ron told me about the fight. I'm not going to sit here and defend Harry, because honestly, yeah, it was rather insulting. It's just…after last year, you know how he gets about the people he cares about. The few he has left, anyway…"

Hermione's shoulders sagged at the mention of Sirius, a sigh of her own escaping.

"He's just worried, and you know how he gets when he's worried. You're like a sister to him, and honestly, he has every right to be worried," she continued.

The two of them stopped on the outskirts of the corridor, a somber look on the redhead's face.

"I mean…Malfoy is nothing but a racist prat for years, and suddenly he has a change of heart? No, I'm not saying that I don't believe him or his apology. Let's face it, we all kind of knew that he was just trailing after his father, and we all kind of secretly hoped he'd either grow out of it or just keel over and die."

Hermione chuckled.

"I believe that people can change, I really do, and who knows… Maybe something drastic happened to knock sense into him, but…you can't exactly blame Harry and Ron for being skeptical. Come on, we both know that's unrealistic," she said.

Hermione released a shaky breath.

"I know, I know. It's just… I don't like the thought of them sitting around and talking about me like I'm some brainless bimbo. Harry thinks that because Malfoy is no longer insulting me on a daily basis that I'm just going to open my legs for him. The nerve of them both! Do they really think my standards are that low? Oh, he's no longer making me cry, guess I'll just jump into his bed," she scoffed.

Ginny chuckled, leaning against the wall.

"We both know how ridiculous and rather obtuse they can be…"

"It's _insulting_! I have never felt so…humiliated and poorly thought of in my life," she sneered.

"Just give it a minute. Harry will realize how rude he was being. I promise you, they'll be groveling at your feet in no time…"

* * *

They did not grovel. It had been a few more days since the fight, and there was no sign of either one of them seeking her out. She wasn't sure if they were simply giving her more time, thinking she needed it, or if they were simply firmly planting their feet into their beliefs. The idea of the latter both worried and angered her.

The portrait shut behind her, and she resisted the urge to sigh. She went to drop her bag beside the door when movement on the couch halted her own. Malfoy's lithe form was spread along the furniture like a panther, not an ounce of tension in his bones. She swallowed, tightening her grip on her bag strap before beginning to make her way to her room. It seemed like he was content to ignore her, too preoccupied by the book in his hands. She was just about to recite a silent 'thank you' when;

"You'd think I was the one who insulted you."

She froze at the sound of his smooth voice drifting across the room. She tensed before turning around, raising an eyebrow at him. His eyes were still focused on his book, the title in a language that she couldn't understand, but she could just tell that a stupid smirk was on his lips.

"I beg your pardon?"

He flipped the page, briefly glancing up at her over the top of the book before continuing.

"You've been avoiding me like the plague. Here I was thinking that Hermione Granger wasn't afraid of anything," he mused.

Hermione scoffed.

"You wish I was afraid of you…"

"I don't, actually. Things are much more interesting this way," he purred.

Hermione swallowed, glancing away from the pressure of his intense gaze. She suddenly sighed before dropping her bag by the table, taking a seat on the floor.

"I was just trying to decide where I'd prefer to study, is all. Don't think so highly of yourself," she said, taking her books out.

He hummed, a sound that grated on her nerves, because they both knew that she was lying. The both of them sat in silence for a few minutes, she working on her revision and he his book before he eventually broke it.

"Are we ever going to discuss the hippogriff in the room?"

Hermione's quill paused its journey as she froze, briefly glancing up at him through her hair before continuing her work. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest.

"What do you mean?"

He chuckled, and she fidgeted.

"Come off it, Granger. You saw me getting a blowjob from Tracey Davis in our shower…"

Hermione took a deep breath, not expecting him to speak of it so casually. She'd forgotten who she was talking to.

"Yeah…and…?"

"I imagine you're rather traumatized…having never seen something like that before…"

She glared up at him, loathe to admit that she was right about that stupid smirk on his face.

"…you don't know what I've seen. I repeat, don't think so highly of yourself," she sneered.

"…and don't you think of me as so easily fooled. Everyone knows about the fight and what it was about," he said.

Hermione's eyes widened as he finally put down the book.

"What? How?"

"It appears pothead isn't the quietest when ranting to his best mate, nor is he the brightest about where he's ranting at," he answered.

"Idiot," Hermione spat, embarrassment flooding through her.

"So do you agree with his sentiments?"

Hermione looked up to see that his attention was back on his book, a finger resting in between two pages.

"No," she honestly answered. "It's preposterous and insulting."

"Insulting, yes. Preposterous…no," he said, lips forming around the last word like velvet, the sound silkily dripping from his lips.

"You're not funny," she deadpanned.

The book was on his lap, now, arm propped up on the couch as he rested his head on it, unwavering gaze focused on her. He tilted his head, something unfamiliar swimming across his eyes.

"Who said I was being funny?"

Hermione pursed her lips, unsure of how to respond to that before her eyes landed on his book.

"Don't you have revision to work on? I know that isn't anything that we're being taught here," she nodded to his book. "…from your family library, no doubt."

She squashed down the envy she felt at the thought of Malfoy having a grand library at his disposal whenever he wanted.

"I can't be bothered with the useless rubbish we're being taught here. I have far more important things to study. Teddy is taking care of my work for the night," he distractedly answered, attention returning to his book.

It took Hermione a moment before she pieced together who Teddy was supposed to be, and she frowned, turning her nose up at him.

"Classy Malfoy. How on earth did you talk Nott into doing such a thing?"

"I shagged his brains out," he casually answered.

Hermione paused, a nervous chuckle escaping her as her eyes rested on him.

"You're joking…"

He glanced at her with a frown that slowly transformed into something else, a smirk dancing along his lips, one eyebrow raised.

"I assure you, I'm not," he whispered.

Hermione felt her face heating up before she bent her head back down, ignoring the sound of his laughter. A few moments passed before she realized that she wasn't even writing anymore.

"What's that like?"

Hermione was surprised by her own bold question, but it sort of slipped out before she realized. Malfoy didn't look at her, but she could see him smirking.

"You're more than welcome to watch…"

"Gah! Don't be…crude, Malfoy. It was a simple question," she replied.

"What do you think, Granger? I obviously enjoy it, otherwise I wouldn't do it…"

"I didn't…know that about you," she hesitantly said, looking up at him.

Malfoy glanced at her, a crooked smile on his lips.

"What's there to know?"

His expression suddenly shifted, eyes darkening and lips curling into something a tad more sinister as he placed his feet on the floor, hair falling into his eyes as he gave her his undivided attention. He shrugged.

"It's nothing different than what you already knew. I like what I like, and I get what I want."

* * *

 **~SD~**


	6. Divide

"Hey…"

Hermione looked up from where she was hunched over the table, a rather large text laid out before her. Woodsy brown and vibrant green met and held for a moment before he spoke again.

"Can I sit?"

Hermione pursed her lips, tempted to refuse, but with a sigh, decided against it. She nodded, eyes trailing back down to the words in front of her as Harry pulled out the chair opposite of her.

"I'm sorry," he said, forcing her to look up again. "I'm only…worried. You have to know that, right?"

His eyebrows slanted inward, a troubled look hovering over his features as he tried to convey said worry to her.

"I… Yes," she eventually replied. "…but that doesn't mean I have to like how you deal with it."

Now, it was Harry's turn to sigh as he leaned back in the chair. He looked around, pouting with furrowed eyebrows as he chose his next words carefully.

"Family…was something foreign to me growing up. The only family I had treated me like shit, and I was starting to accept that it would always be that way, and then suddenly…it wasn't."

He looked at her.

"You and Ron…you're my family. You're like a sister to me, Hermione, and with that comes the need to protect you-."

"I can take care of myself."

He snorted.

"Don't we know it," he mumbled before shaking his head. "…but that doesn't mean you won't need help sometimes. Look, considering how well this conversation went last time, I know better than to try and tell you what to do, but… I don't trust Malfoy."

"…and you don't think it might have something to do with you being just a bit biased?"

"No, I definitely do, but even if there wasn't some bias there, I still wouldn't trust him. Hermione, he's bullied us for years," he reminded her.

"…and he's trying to make amends for it. I know that I don't know everything. I know that I'm not always going to be right, but I'd like to think that I'm a pretty good judge of character. He was very sincere when he apologized to me. I don't know what sparked this sudden change, but…it's genuine," she said.

Hermione believed her words. Malfoy _was_ different. Harry clenched his jaw, eyes hard as he regarded her.

"…and how can you be so sure? Like I said before… Don't you think Malfoy is the last person you want to give the benefit of the doubt to?" he questioned.

"I'm not brainless, Harry. For Merlin's sake… Do you think that my brain has just erased the past six years? It hasn't. I remember, in _vivid detail_ , just how badly he treated me. That hurt is still there, I assure you, so no, I don't just blindly trust him, now. However, because I don't have the mindset of a _child_ , I know that people can change and grow."

Harry looked away with a huff, clearly wanting to disagree for this particular case.

"From what I've gathered, he doesn't view his father in the best of lights. In his own words, he even referred to him as a fool, and called what he was brought up to believe in foolish," she continued.

Harry frowned at this, a peculiar look in his eyes.

"What else did he say?"

"Just that he regretted his behavior and how stupid he'd been. He completely insulted the entire notion of pureblood supremacy, pointing out that people like myself, Crabbe, and Goyle contradict it," she answered.

She left out the part where he'd included Ron in that conversation, certain that Harry wouldn't appreciate it.

"It sounds like it was quite a conversation to witness," Harry mumbled.

"Don't be like that," she sighed.

He snapped his head around to glare at her.

"Don't be like what? Don't be a little perplexed at the thought of you and Malfoy having stimulating chats over tea?" he spat.

"You're being ridiculous-."

"What else do the two of you talk about?" he demanded.

"Well, for one, we talked about how you can't seem to close your big mouth when ranting about me to Ron. Yes, the whole school knows about our fight and what it was about thanks to you."

Harry at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"…and what did he have to say about that?"

"He thought it was as ridiculous as I did," she said with a humorless laugh.

Again, she omitted the part where he'd admitted that the idea of them sleeping together wasn't so crazy. She was positive that he was joking.

"I bet the two of you laughed and laughed," he mocked.

"Will you cut it out?" she harshly whispered.

Harry looked around the library with hard eyes before eventually standing up. Hermione looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Where are you going?"

He looked down at her, eyes conflicted, before shaking his head.

"I came to apologize, and that's what I did. What I said to you…it _was_ rather insulting, and I'm sorry, but… It's taking a lot to wrap my head around the idea of you and Malfoy being…friendly. I just need some time in order to not have the urge to punch him in the face just for simply talking to you. I'm sorry."

And with that, he was gone.

Hermione exhaled, briefly closing her eyes before pulling her book closer.

* * *

Hermione hurried to wipe her face at the sound of the portrait opening and closing, having not expected him to return so soon. It was a Friday night, after all, and she was almost positive that he'd had better offers than being cooped up in their dorm.

"What? Gryffindor game night got cancelled or something?"

Hermione shrugged, not in the mood to go back and forth with him at the moment.

"I wouldn't know," she quietly replied, immediately internally cursing at the rough sound of her voice.

She cleared her throat, fingers clenching around her book as she refused to look at him. It was quiet for a moment before she eventually heard him approaching the chair opposite of her.

"Rough day?"

"…something like that," she vaguely answered.

She heard him sit down, the sound of his bag hitting the floor reaching her ears.

"The two of you fight about me?"

She finally looked up at him, a frown on her face as she pondered his question. The light from the fire cast shadows over the side of his face as he stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry…?"

He smirked, something bitter hidden there, before he leaned back, hands in his lap.

"I do visit the library once in a blue moon, Granger. It looked kind of heated…"

So, he'd seen her and Harry having their…discussion then.

"What else would it possibly be about?" she murmured, returning her attention to her book.

"Pothead's still worried that I'm going to shag you into the dark side, is he?" he chuckled.

She grimaced, a noise of disgust escaping her lips.

"Don't be so vulgar. He just doesn't like you…with good reason, I suppose," she added.

"He doesn't trust you."

She fully lifted her head to gaze at him with hard eyes, now, insulted.

"You've got it backwards, Malfoy. It's _you_ he doesn't trust," she corrected.

Malfoy's gaze didn't waver as he raised an eyebrow.

"…and you," he repeated.

She slammed her book shut, glaring at him, now.

"How on earth do you figure that?"

"Well…if it was simply myself that he didn't trust, then I imagine he wouldn't be making as big of a deal out of this. After all, he would just trust you to know better and make smart decisions, no?"

Hermione frowned, eyeing him as she considered his words.

"Don't be absurd. Harry trusts me just fine," she retorted.

She said this, but a small part of her wondered about the validity of that statement.

"I disagree," Malfoy replied.

"Well, I didn't ask you. Don't you have a hot date or something? It's Friday night," she said, suddenly voicing her questions about his presence.

He ran his hand through his hair, suddenly stretching, and Hermione fought the urge to run her eyes along the length of his arm. She found herself tempted to look at him quite a bit, lately.

"Teddy and Blaise will be coming by later, so in a manner of speaking, I suppose that I do," he answered.

Hermione nodded, rising from the couch as she figured that was her cue to shower and make herself scarce.

"That is alright with you, isn't it?"

She turned to face him, finding his piercing gaze already on her. Hermione was a little more than surprised that he was considering how she may have felt about that, but she quickly squashed it down.

"It's fine. Just…keep the noise to a minimum, I guess," she replied, turning to leave.

"You're more than welcome to stay. This is your dorm too, after all," he suddenly said.

"Thanks, but I'll have to decline. I'm not feeling the best," she said.

She oddly found that to be true. She _wasn't_ feeling the best, and all she really wanted to do was get some rest.

"Suit yourself. The offer still stands," he called to her just before she shut herself off into her room.

That night was the first dream of many that would keep her awake for hours on end. She had been chasing Harry and Ron, desperately screaming their names as she fought to catch up, only… They didn't hear her, or perhaps they ignored her, but it wasn't long before they were fading away, and she was left in the darkness by herself.

* * *

"Where are Ron and Harry?" Hermione questioned as she looked down the table, noting their absence.

Ginny, just seeming to notice their absence, looked around in shallow curiosity.

"I don't know," Ginny shrugged. "Who knows what they're up to? You know how they get…"

Hermione frowned.

Yes, she _did_ know how they would get, especially during a fight, but with everything that was going on, Hermione wondered if they were doing something… _important_. The chances of that were rather high, and she wondered that if that were the case, would they really leave her out? Ginny didn't seem to be concerned, turning her attention to whatever Padma was talking about.

Hermione pondered over Malfoy's words from the previous night as she dwelled on the absence of her friends. Harry trusted her. The three of them had been through too much in order for him not to. His concern was understandable, sure, but she and Malfoy weren't even friends, not even close. The two of them just weren't at each other's throats, anymore, and occasionally had an interesting chat or two. That was all.

Hermione glanced up, frown deepening as Lavender strutted into the hall, blonde curls swinging behind her as she made her way over to the table. Ron was not too far behind, coming in barely a minute later with Harry at his side while they chatted. Had Ron been with Lavender, and was Harry with them? Or was it just a simple coincidence? She forced herself to look away, unintentionally meeting the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

He was in a conversation with Zabini, the handsome boy going on about something or another while Malfoy listened. At least, she assumed that he was listening. His elbows rested on the table before him, hands clasped together and resting against his chin. His gaze, however, was fixed solely on her. It seemed to appear that way, at least. For all she knew, he could've simply been staring into space. She was forced to retract that thought when he threw a wink her way, a smirk resting on his lips when he lowered his hands.

She felt her face heating up before she looked away with a shake of her head. She knew what that was about, and he knew that it grated on her nerves. Ever since their conversation _that_ night, the one that consisted of blowjobs and shagging Theodore Nott, he'd taken up the annoying habit of referring to her as "quite the little pervert", throwing her looks that only she knew the hidden meaning to. She knew that he was only teasing, but it still bothered her, nonetheless, for reasons she'd rather not think about.

She suddenly stood, catching Ginny's attention.

"I'm going to head on to class. I want to get some extra reading in…"

Ginny waved her off with a shake of her head, knowing how Hermione could be.

As Hermione walked past Lavender, she noted the girl laughing at something Harry or Ron said as she sat across from them. She fought the urge to frown, nails digging into her palm as she clenched her hands into fists. What on _earth_ could they possibly be talking about? What could the three of them ever have in common, Hermione wondered? Unless…

Hermione suddenly stopped walking.

What if…they all had _Ron_ in common? Hermione wasn't stupid. She, and practically everyone else in the school, knew that Lavender fancied Ron, and…it looked like he fancied her back, sometimes. What if they were together, now? Dating… She shook the thought from her head, continuing on to class.

They weren't on the best of terms, at the moment, but one of them would have thought to tell her if that were true. Right? These thoughts weighed on her mind all throughout class, to the point where she didn't answer a single question, causing her classmates to give her strange looks.

She was sitting near the middle, a few rows behind Ron and Harry as she stared off to the right, mind going a mile a minute. What if Malfoy was right? What if Harry didn't trust her? If that was the case, then it was, no doubt, due to her little truce with the blond Slytherin. What if…whatever this was, was forcing Harry to lose faith in her? She knew that he saw Malfoy as the enemy, but what if he legitimately viewed this entire situation as her getting too close to the enemy? What if…he started to view _her_ in that way?

"Perhaps Ms. Granger can answer the question if she ever finds it in herself to quit staring at Mr. Malfoy," a familiar voice droned.

Hermione blinked, eyes coming back into focus as she swiveled her head towards the front of the class. Chuckles rang throughout the room, and she felt her face heating up as she realized that she had, in fact, been staring at Malfoy. It was purely unintentional, of course, and she opened her mouth to voice that.

"I wasn't-."

"Save your excuses for someone who considers them relevant, Ms. Granger. Have you taken it upon yourself to deem something else far more pressing than paying attention in class? The color of Mr. Malfoy's hair, perhaps?"

More chuckles reached her ears, and she dug her nails into her palms as she glared at the greasy-haired professor.

"I was not-."

"Think yourself above this class, do you?"

Hermione felt anger bloom in her chest, teeth clenching. For years, Snape had done nothing but demean her every chance he got for simply taking pride in her intelligence, as if that were a bad thing. He'd even dubbed her "an insufferable know-it-all", an unfortunate title that had stuck for years. Now, the one time she didn't raise a single hand nor utter a single word, he had taken it upon himself to drag her through the mud for that too.

She briefly closed her eyes, glaring at him as she grabbed her bag and stood. Murmurs erupted around her as she exited the class without sparing a single glance back, ignoring the calls of her professor.

* * *

She didn't go to dinner that night, sure that her uncharacteristic behavior would be all anyone at her table would be talking about. She wasn't exactly sure what had come over her, but she found that she didn't particularly care either. She couldn't find it in herself to. She knew that it wasn't the way a Prefect should behave, especially one in a position such as her, but something in her had just snapped at Snape's scathing words.

She didn't even flinch as the portrait slammed shut, the sound of voices reaching her ears as she stared into the fire. The noise lulled to a hushed murmur as they noticed her presence, no doubt.

"Granger…you put on quite the show in class," a vaguely familiar voice purred.

She glanced up, eyes landing on Blaise Zabini in only mild surprise.

The dark skinned Slytherin was something of an anomaly to her. He was devastatingly handsome, something he got from his mother if the rumors of her beauty were true. He came from money, the fortune only growing as stepfather after stepfather left them more money after their mysterious and untimely deaths. He was intelligent, maybe not as intelligent as she, but what he lacked, he made up for with cunningness, brown eyes constantly soaking up everything around him, storing it for later. He rarely spoke, deeming very few people important enough to grace with his voice. He believed himself to be above most people, and wasn't afraid to let them know it.

In a word, Hermione didn't consider herself to be a fan.

Malfoy snorted, drawing her attention to him as he dropped his bag by the door, long fingers coming up to loosen his tie.

"I thought that she was going to curse poor old Severus there, for a minute," Malfoy drawled, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Believe me, the temptation was there," she murmured.

Zabini made a noise, sounding vaguely like one of appreciation.

"I rather like this side of you, Granger. It's quite…arousing," he murmured, leaning against the couch, now.

Both she and Malfoy threw him a glare to which he raised his hands.

"I was only joking," he said, mostly to Malfoy as the blond glared at him for a few more seconds before looking away. "Besides...let Snape tell it, she only has eyes for you."

Hermione felt her anger rising all over again, eyebrows furrowing.

"I was _not_ staring at Malfoy. Snape is just a cruel bully," she spat.

"It's alright, Granger. Your secret is safe with me," Malfoy chuckled, Blaise joining in.

"Get over yourself," she harshly replied.

Their laughs quieted as it became clear that Hermione was not in a laughing mood. Zabini took note of the atmosphere, it seemed, making his way into Malfoy's room with one last glance over his shoulder. Malfoy was quiet as he kept his eyes on her, she could feel the heat of his gaze.

"What's gotten your knickers in a twist?"

"Nothing…"

"Well, maybe something should," he replied.

"Not everyone likes to shag their problems away if that's what you're referring to," she threw back.

"Ever heard of a good fuck just for the fun of it? You seem like you could use it," he venomously retorted.

Hermione wrapped her blanket tighter around her as she stood, opting to ignore his comment, knowing that it would only lead to an argument. That was the last thing she wanted, seeing as they had to patrol later on.

"See you in two hours, Malfoy," was her only reply, shutting her door behind her.

* * *

The corridor was quiet, a good thing she supposed, the only sound being that of their footsteps. Since their last encounter earlier, she and Malfoy had not spoken a word to each other. That was perfectly fine with her, it gave her more time to think some things over without his voice grating on her nerves every five minutes.

When Malfoy had first apologized to her, and when she had accepted, she'd known then that Harry and Ron wouldn't be pleased with the turn of events. However, she hadn't counted on the two of them pulling away like this. She frowned, unconsciously gnawing on her bottom lip, a frown on her face as she glanced up at Malfoy.

He was nothing to her. He'd been a bully for years, and now, they were cordial, but that was as far as it went. Ron and Harry were…well, they were everything to her. They'd been through so much together, and she believed it when people said shared trauma brought people closer together. The three of them had been through _too_ much together just for things to go sour over…Malfoy. Malfoy was _nothing_.

"Spit it out already, Granger."

The sudden sound of his voice startled her, and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Spit what out?"

He rolled his eyes, flicking a stray strand out of his face as he did so.

"You've been wearing on that lip of yours like it personally offended you. Plus, I'm tired of you looking at me. You've done it at least seven times in the past five minutes," he complained.

"Sorry," she murmured, not realizing that her behavior had been so obvious.

There was a tense silence, one in which he simply waited for her to decide on what she was going to do.

"I don't… This agreement, or truce, whatever it is… I don't think it was such a good idea," she quietly said.

She could feel his eyes on her.

"I appreciate your apology, and I'm glad that you've had a change of heart, but… After everything, I don't think we need to be friendly or anything. There's really no need for us to even acknowledge one another unless it's necessary."

She stopped walking when he did, looking up at him as he did the same to her. His face was unreadable for a moment, and she wondered what he was thinking. Eventually, a sinister smirk slowly made its way onto his pink lips, a cruel look bleeding into his silver eyes as he looked down his nose at her, disgusted.

"Merlin," he scoffed. "You are so _fucking weak_ , Granger."

Hermione felt like she'd been punched in the gut as he practically spat the words out at her.

"I beg your pardon?" she gasped, eyes wide as she looked up at him, incredulous.

"Your boyfriends say jump, and you say how high, don't you?"

She felt her face heating up, and she crossed her arms over her chest as she glared up at him.

"That is _not_ what this is about-!"

"Weak _and_ a liar. Who knew?"

" _Shut up_! You don't know what you're talking about-."

"Give me some credit, please. You think it isn't noticeable that they aren't trailing after you, lately? I bet you never thought you'd see the day where Potter no longer trusted you, huh?"

"He does trust me. He just needs some time-."

"Well, if time is all he needs then what's the whole point of this?"

Hermione didn't reply, reluctant to admit that he had her there. Malfoy chuckled, a mean sound that made her heart clench. He was laughing at _her_.

"You're consorting with the 'enemy', and now, he doesn't know what to think of you. The weasel and Brown seem to be getting rather cozy. Perhaps, they're trying to replace you," he mocked.

She looked away from him, jaw clenching.

"Oh, hit a nerve, have I? Still hanging onto those _ridiculous_ insecurities, Granger?"

She blinked away her tears, refusing to give him the satisfaction.

"You're a right git, you know that, Malfoy?"

"…and you're a weak pushover. Quite the pair we make, no?"

She shoved him, taking pride in his stumble.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand! They're my friends, practically family, and their opinions mean a lot to me," she spat.

"That's one way to phrase it, I suppose. From my end, it looks like their opinions are overriding your own, but hey, what do I know?"

"You're right? What do you know? You know _nothing_. They mean a great deal to me, and I'm supposed to throw that away for what? A cordial acquaintanceship with you? You are _nothing_ compared to them," she ranted.

Malfoy didn't reply, simply raising an eyebrow before crossing his arms over his chest and taking a step forward. She mirrored his movements, taking a step back, then another and another before finally feeling her back brushing against the wall. She swallowed, heart speeding up at his close proximity, images of _that_ night swimming in her mind. He was so close that she could smell him, the scent invading her nose and clouding her brain.

The corner of his lips quirked up just the tiniest bit, a mirthful cruelty dancing in his eyes, as if he was in on some joke that she was not privy to.

"I'm nothing compared to your precious Potter and Weasley, huh?"

His voice was low, and she didn't reply as he hovered over her, opting for glaring at him instead. He brought one arm forward to rest his hand on the wall beside her head. He eventually did the same for the other arm, effectively trapping her as he leaned in. Her breath was shaky in the quiet corridor, and she was certain that he could hear it too.

"Do you want me to let you in on a little secret?"

She didn't reply, and he took that as a sign to continue.

"Potter has already written you off."

Her eyes widened before she frowned, shaking her head.

"You're so full of it," she whispered.

He tilted his head to the side, eyes raking over her frame, something bubbling in her stomach at his scrutiny.

"It doesn't matter what you do, now. You're gullible. Easily manipulated. That is all he sees," he continued.

"I am not," she harshly replied.

"Of course, you aren't," he agreed. "You're Hermione Granger. You're intelligent, cunning, and nauseatingly brave, but right now, all Potter sees is an _easy, inexperienced target_. He can't risk you knowing too much and letting something slip, can he?"

"What are you on about?"

He smiled, an uneasy sight that put her on edge.

"Why don't you ask him what he and Weasley have been up to this past week? You know what? I'll save you the trouble… They've been following me around at night."

Her eyes widened at this information for different reasons. For one thing, that was incredibly stupid. Secondly, why did they keep this from her? Malfoy had to be lying, he had to be. Yet, as she gazed up at him, something in her told her that he was not. Her frown deepened.

"I told you. He doesn't trust you anymore…"

"I…I don't believe you," she shakily whispered.

"Well…that's too bad, because you're about to be proven wrong," he whispered back.

Before Hermione could inquire about that, they were interrupted.

"What the bloody hell is this?"

Her head swiveled to the right, eyes widening at the sight of Harry and Ron standing only a few feet away, wands shining onto the two of them. Malfoy pulled away, completely silent as Hermione took note of the parchment in Harry's hands. _The map_. She chanced a glance at Malfoy, reluctant to admit that he had been right.

"What is going on here?" Harry demanded, unsatisfied with her lack of response.

"We're patrolling. Are you mental?" Malfoy asked.

Harry's eyes were wide and accusatory as he stared at her, a frown on Ron's face as he stood behind him.

"What are you doing, Harry?" she asked, gesturing to the map and gracing him an accusatory stare of her own.

It seemed that he hadn't thought this confrontation through, opening and closing his mouth as he fought to think of something. She made her way over to the two of them, voice low as she interrogated them.

"Have you been skulking around the castle at night, following him?"

"Why is that any of your concern? Something to hide?"

She flinched at his tone of voice, a disbelieving look in her eyes at his words.

"What on earth are you talking about? Why didn't…? Why did you hide this from me?"

"…because of _this_!" he gestured between her and Malfoy. "…because of what I just witnessed. I knew it, and you tried to make me look like a fool!"

She glanced over her shoulder at Malfoy, the blond leaning against the wall as he regarded the three of them, eyes cloaked to hide whatever he was thinking.

"That wasn't anything. We were just talking. In fact, he was telling me that the two of you have been following him around at night. I was a little surprised to hear that considering it was the first I'd heard of it," she hissed.

"That didn't look like nothing," Harry argued, ignoring her questions.

"Well, I'm telling you it was nothing," she tossed back.

"Well, I don't believe you!"

She reared back as if she'd been slapped, looking at him with wide eyes. She chanced a glance at Ron, the redhead avoiding her eyes before she returned her stare back to the raven-haired boy in front of her. She took a step back at what she saw in his eyes, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

He didn't believe her.

He didn't trust her.

Malfoy…had been right.

Before she could say anything, Malfoy spoke up.

"As entertaining as this is, the two of you are out of bed after hours. I'm saddened to say that I must give you both detention," Malfoy said, not sounding sad in the slightest.

Both Ron and Harry made noises of protest, going to speak when Hermione interrupted them.

"He's right. We've got to give you detention. You should get back to bed before Filch catches you, and he'd give much worse," she murmured, looking away from them.

"Hermione, come on," Ron said, but she ignored him.

She turned around to find Malfoy still leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and a rather proud smirk on his lips as he gazed at Ron and Harry. He was all too happy to get them in trouble, it seemed. He pushed away from the wall, stepping closer to her as he looked over her shoulder at them with a cruel smile, something unfamiliar settling in his gaze.

"Granger and I have to get back to our dorm. I suggest you do the same," he taunted.

Hermione began to make her way back, his footsteps in sync with hers. She wrapped her arms around herself, a shudder passing through her and lips trembling as she recalled the way Harry had looked at her. He'd never looked at her like that before…

"Didn't think to bring a jacket, Granger?"

"No, I guess not," she murmured, tightening her grip on herself.

She heard the rustle of fabric, looking up just in time to see him slip his jacket off before holding it out for her.

"If you catch a cold, the dunce duo would find a way to blame me, I'm sure," he complained.

Hermione blinked before letting out a sigh, reluctantly slipping her arms through the warm coat as he adjusted it on her, fingers brushing along her shoulders and neck as he did so, body heat mixing with her own as he stood incredibly close. Another shiver passed through her spine, and she wasn't completely sure that it was from the weather.

* * *

 **~ SD ~**


	7. Truth

"Oh, Hermione… It will pass, I'm sure," Ginny reassured, patting the other girl's leg.

Hermione glanced up, throwing the younger girl a disbelieving look before tightening her blanket around herself. It had only been a few days since the incident during her patrol, and she hadn't talked to Ron nor Harry since. Hermione wasn't complaining, not by a longshot, seeing as she was just as upset with them as they were with her.

Harry had never looked at her like that in all of the years that she'd known him. He looked at her like…like…well, the enemy. She and Draco had been talking, nothing more, and Harry had been more than eager to admit that he didn't believe that. She didn't even want to touch the topic of them hiding something as serious as following Malfoy around the castle away from her. It was painfully obvious that Malfoy was right; Harry didn't trust her.

"…and you're sure the two of you were just talking?"

"Yes! Am I not allowed to have a simple conversation with people, now?"

Hermione's words came out rather harsh, and Ginny threw her hands up, eyes wide.

"Hey, I'm just asking, because let Harry tell it, you were practically caught with your knickers around your ankles," she replied.

"Harry's an imbecile," Hermione spat in response.

Ginny sighed.

"He'll come around, he just needs some time…"

Hermione swallowed, looking up at Ginny.

"Are…? I've noticed Ron and Lavender spending a lot of time together, lately," Hermione suddenly began.

"I can't help you there. Lavender and I aren't that close, and Ron doesn't talk about his personal life with me," Ginny sadly replied with an apologetic shrug.

Hermione recalled Malfoy's scathing words about Lavender being her replacement, and Hermione fought off the negative feelings that threatened to take over. He was simply being a jerk…right? Then again, she thought he was just being a jerk about Harry and Ron too, and it turned out that he wasn't being a jerk, just being honest.

"Look, you know that I feel you can do so much better than my brother, but if he's who you really want, I'd suggest you put on your big girl knickers and go for it," Ginny encouraged.

Hermione looked away, biting her lip.

"I don't… I wouldn't even know how," she murmured.

Hermione recalled the shock and praise she'd received when Viktor had taken her to the Yule Ball. Many of her female housemates expressed how impressed they were with her, but it was all Viktor. Surprisingly, _he_ was the one who pursued _her_ , determined to get her attention and get to know her. Hermione didn't know the first thing about trying to entice a boy, and that was what she told Ginny.

"Ron likes you for you, though. Besides, there's no need for games or silly schemes to try and win his attention. Just be upfront about it. Why on earth do you think he's even giving Lavender the time of day?" Ginny scoffed.

"You claim that he likes me, but his actions don't really agree," Hermione complained.

"Well, we both know how he can be," Ginny sheepishly said.

Hermione sighed, throwing her head back.

"Why must I get stuck on the boy who doesn't know how to articulate what he feels? Dean had no problem letting you know how he felt about you. Merlin, the reason Malfoy's bed is always occupied is because he knows what he wants and lets people know in no uncertain terms," Hermione groaned.

Ginny laughed.

"Please, don't compare your love life to _Malfoy's_ , it would just make you depressed. Besides, Dean and Malfoy are rather…confident-."

"You mean arrogant," Hermione corrected.

"My point _is_ …," Ginny chuckled. "…is that they're rather sure of themselves. Harry and Ron…not so much. You remember the disaster that was the Yule Ball? It took Harry forever to finally ask Cho, and Ron…well, I really don't think I need to elaborate further."

Hermione pursed her lips.

"If you really like him, just let him know," Ginny repeated.

Hermione mulled over Ginny's advice, wondering if it really would be just that easy.

"So, how is living with Malfoy, anyway? I know that the two of you have called a truce, something that has caused quite a tiff, but how is it really?"

Hermione shrugged.

"It's alright. We're not friends, not even close, so we still have the occasional back and forth, but otherwise, it's nice. We aren't at each other's throats, so that's weird, if only for the unfamiliarity of it. He invites Nott and Zabini over sometimes, but I don't mind," she began, chewing on her lip. "…and we all know that he isn't a lonely guy, not by a long shot, so he has the occasional… _company_ over."

Hermione felt her face heating up as she recalled the incident weeks ago, and she looked down. Her attempt to hide her face was futile.

"What's that look?" Ginny demanded.

"What look?"

Hermione was playing dumb, and they both knew it. Ginny suddenly sat up, and Hermione chanced a glance to see the redhead looking at her with a look of incredulity.

"You've been holding out on me! I can tell… Tell me, now."

Hermione heaved a sigh, knowing that there was no point in trying to deny anything.

"I walked in on Tracey Davis going down on him in the shower," Hermione reluctantly confessed.

Ginny gasped, almost falling off of the couch in shock before catching herself at the last minute. She looked over her shoulder at his room door.

"He's out," Hermione assured, recalling the blond leaving almost an hour earlier.

"No way! Oh, I bet that had you all twisted up in knots, you prude," Ginny joked, a laugh escaping at the look on Hermione's face.

"Shut it!"

Ginny laughed again, both of them knowing that she was right.

"Well…? Tell me about it…," she urged.

"Do I have to?" Hermione groaned.

"Hermione…you witnessed Draco Malfoy getting a blowjob, and you think you don't get to tell me about it?"

Hermione waved her hands with a huff.

"Fine, fine," she said, sitting up and crossing her legs. "It was…well, quite a sight."

"I bet it was," Ginny commented.

"I mean… He was so… _vocal_ ," Hermione confessed like she still couldn't believe it.

Ginny's eyes were wide as she listened, eager to hear more.

"I couldn't see much, because Tracey had her back to me, but he…looks good, to put it nicely. Um…he just looked really nice," she lamely finished.

Ginny looked at her with disgust, lip curling over her teeth with a frown.

" _He looked really nice_? Hermione, come on, you practically saw him _naked_. You've got to give me something, here! You said he was vocal, let's go back to that…"

Hermione shifted, a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, yeah. He was moaning and groaning quite a bit and…cursing. His guard was completely down, and he looked…a vision, to say the least. He was giving her all this praise, and his hands were twisted in her hair and the water was running down him and he kept squirming and he just looked… He looked…"

"Like he'd be a good shag?"

" _Ginny!_ "

"What? It's okay to admit it, Hermione. We all know what he looks like," Ginny defended with a light chuckle.

"Still, I would never…," Hermione trailed off, shaking her head.

"You wouldn't?"

" _You would?_ "

"I don't see why not," she answered with a shrug. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you've never thought about it…?"

"I haven't! At least, not before that night," Hermione confessed.

Ginny smirked.

"You're telling me Malfoy has induced a rather erotic dream or two?"

"No! Merlin, no, I just… I've never thought of him like that, with good reason, and now it's just… Its new territory for me, is all. He's always been Malfoy, this horrible nuisance who I've wanted to hex on more than one occasion. Now, he's Malfoy…my rather attractive roommate who's not so awful to be around and who reads in his spare time and who I can actually hold an interesting conversation with… It's just weird," she replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, well, you saw him getting his cock sucked, so it's bound to be a little weird around here," she commented.

"You are so...crude," Hermione complained with a laugh.

* * *

Hermione halted her steps, pausing in the middle of the corridor as they came face to face. Her eyes were wide, all too clear that he had every intent of seeking her out, and she tightened her arms around her book.

"You and Malfoy were just talking…right?"

"Of course," she said without hesitation, almost offended.

Ron released a breath that he had been holding, shoulders sagging with a nod.

"Then I believe you…"

Hermione released a breath that _she_ didn't even know she was holding, throwing her arms around him. He returned the gesture, and she breathed him in.

"It was honestly nothing," she reassured, pulling away.

Ron's face was flushed, attempting to match his hair as he took a step back before clearing his throat.

"I didn't think it was. You'd never be caught dead with Malfoy like… _that_. You're much too brilliant for someone like him," he complimented.

Hermione chuckled.

"You wouldn't mind telling Harry that, would you?"

"He'll come around, you'll see. Just give him some time," Ron said, unknowingly repeating his sister's advice.

Hermione nodded, and Ron scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I've got to get to Quidditch practice, so…," he trailed off, making to leave.

She suddenly reached out, grabbing his hand, and Ron blushed as he looked between the appendage and her. She stepped towards him, heart speeding up at the close proximity.

"We're all still going to Hogsmeade together, right? You think Harry will have gotten over his tantrum by then?"

Ron opened his mouth to speak before snapping it shut with a frown.

"Uh," he began, shuffling his feet.

Hermione frowned, eyebrows knitting together, and Ron sighed.

"Yeah," he eventually answered with a smile. "I'll talk to him."

"Okay," she said, pulling him into another hug before letting him go.

Hermione exhaled, forcing her heart to calm down as she watched him walk away.

"You know he was planning on going to Hogsmeade with Brown, don't you?"

Hermione spun around in shock, eyes wide as they landed on her dorm mate leaning against the wall, arms crossed with an unreadable expression on his face. She frowned at him, opening her mouth to say something when she finally registered his words. She blinked, glancing over her shoulder to where Ron had gone before shaking her head. Was that what that was about?

She was tempted to call Malfoy out on his load of bull before thinking better of it. Wasn't it just yesterday that she had suspicions of Ron and Lavender being more than what they led on?

"How could you possibly know that?" she finally asked.

Malfoy shoved his hands into his pockets, walking towards her.

"Don't tell me that you don't know by now?"

Hermione looked him over, something akin to suspicion crossing her features. He looked entirely serious, an eyebrow raised, and Hermione was forced to really consider his words.

"…know what…?"

Malfoy scoffed, a disapproving sound as he shook his head.

"The two of them have been shagging for weeks," he finally said.

Hermione felt her heart clench, mouth going dry as she felt like someone had punched her in the gut.

"…what?"

He shrugged, having no response.

"How on earth could you possibly know _that_?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You hear things…see things," was his only reply.

"Ron would never... He would tell me if the two of them were dating," Hermione defended with a shake of her head.

"I don't recall mentioning anything about dating," Malfoy corrected.

Hermione stared at him for a long time before swallowing, shuffling her feet.

"If this is one of your games, some attempt to bully me some-."

She abruptly cut herself off as he approached her, chest almost grazing her own as he looked down at her. She stumbled back at his close proximity, heart stuttering. He ran his eyes over her, narrowed with a foreign intensity she couldn't place.

"I told you, Granger… I'm done with that. I have no desire to hurt you."

His voice was low, but strong with conviction, causing something to stir within her, and she nodded.

"I just think it's pathetic the way you moon over him, and he's barely giving you the time of day, because he's getting what he wants from someone else," he explained.

Hermione glanced down, fully considering his words, now.

"Ron isn't like that. Sure, he can be a bit insensitive at the most, sometimes, but… I don't really want to talk about this anymore. Especially with you…," she murmured.

Malfoy made a noise, one that sounded like disapproval as he shook his head again. She looked up at him just as he looked at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You…have so much potential, Granger," he quietly said.

Now, it was her turn to be confused. Her eyebrows pulled inwards, and she blinked. The corner of his mouth curved upwards just the tiniest bit, something bitter and condemning hidden there.

"You could be great, but you continue to let insignificant things hold you back," he finished.

She opened her mouth to inquire as to what the bloody hell he was talking about, but he brushed past her and made his way down the corridor before she had the chance.

* * *

Hermione practically collapsed in front of the fire place, wrapping her arms around herself as she closed her eyes. The day had started off so…wonderfully. She and Harry had made up, the latter apologizing for his behavior and lack of trust. She had assured him that Malfoy and she had been doing nothing more than talking, and he'd believed her, pulling her into a hug. They'd all gone off to Hogsmeade together, having a wonderful time.

The only damper had been her own overactive thoughts about Ron…and Lavender. He appeared to be having fun and really enjoying spending time with the both of them, but Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, like his heart wasn't really in it. She couldn't help but to reconsider Malfoy's words and wonder if Ron had really planned to go with Lavender instead? If…if the two of them were really sleeping together?

Despite that seed of doubt that reared its ugly head, she'd still had fun. Things seemed almost normal, like the past couple of weeks had never even happened. Everything was fine…until it wasn't.

...

 _"Katie, you don't know what it could be…!"_

 _These words faintly reached Hermione's ears, the rest of the conversation ahead of her unintelligible. Hermione trotted along the snow covered path, Ron prattling to Harry about something or another behind her. She was glad that she'd gone to Hogsmeade, relieved to finally relax with her friends after what seemed like forever. It felt good to put their petty disagreements behind them…_

 _She let out a blissful sigh, slowing down and turning her head towards her companions. Ginny had hooked up with Dean a while back, leaving them for her beau. Hermione couldn't blame her, really. She raised her arms, allowing them to fall over Harry and Ron's shoulders, pulling them closer._

 _She was just about to comment on what a lovely time she'd had, when a blood-curdling scream reached her ears. They all paused on the spot, looking up in horror at the sight of Katie Bell's prone figure on the ground._

 _"I warned her! I warned her not to touch it," her friend cried, who Hermione recalled to be named Leanne._

 _The three of them were next to Leanne now, watching as Katie's body was dragged from side to side, then…_

 _At once, Katie rose into the air... gracefully, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly. Yet there was something wrong, something eerie..._

 _Her hair whipped her by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face was quite empty of expression..._

 _Then, six feet above the ground, Katie let out a terrible scream. Her eyes flew open but whatever she could see, or whatever she was feeling, was clearly causing her terrible anguish. She screamed and screamed..._

 _Hermione watched in a mix of horror and confusion as the girl suddenly fell to the ground, body hitting it with an alarming sound._

 _"Don't get any closer…"_

 _A familiar voice sternly said, and Hermione turned to see Hagrid coming towards them._

 _"Get back, all of you."_

 _They all were more than happy to move out of his way, allowing the tall half giant to come through. Hagrid picked the young girl up, and Hermione found herself following Harry's movements as he approached the piece of jewelry on the ground. Hagrid's voice rang out, stopping him:_

 _"Do not touch that…"_

 _..._

A shiver crawled down Hermione's spine, and she knew that it had nothing to do with the cold. It was perhaps the most…disturbing thing that Hermione had ever seen. According to Snape, the necklace that Katie had been carrying was cursed, resulting in the horrific display they had all witnessed. Hermione had fretted over how such a thing could have happened, putting an innocent girl in the infirmary. She had been wondering when…

 _"It was Malfoy."_

Hermione shook her head, recalling how she'd looked at Harry in complete disbelief at his outburst. She had thought… She'd thought that they were past that, past the bias and hatred. Couldn't Harry see that Malfoy was changing? That he was proving that he wasn't who he used to be? Even if it weren't true… Bullying was one thing, but accusing someone of handing a cursed necklace to a girl with the intent to harm or worse?

Hermione didn't understand how Harry thought Malfoy, or anyone in the school for that matter, was capable of such a thing. As expected, it had sparked another argument between the two with Ron caught in the middle. It had happened in Hogsmeade, for crying out loud! Anyone could have given Katie that necklace, but the first person he suspected was Malfoy…

Hermione shook her head with a scoff.

Just then the portrait opened behind her, voices filling the room along with the sound of footsteps. Hermione wasn't in the mood to talk, afraid that once she started, everything would just come pouring out. The last thing she needed was to inform Malfoy about how Harry thought he was a Death Eater out for the kill.

"You really go out of your way to make us feel welcome, huh?"

Hermione briefly glanced over her shoulder, eyes landing on Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini, the latter being the one who spoke. She faced the fireplace again with a small sigh.

"I just don't feel up for chit chat. I apologize," she murmured.

She rested her chin on her knees only to jerk away from the arm that suddenly came into her line of sight. A familiar pale hand was stretched out in front of her, holding a small mug. Steam rose from it, and Hermione inhaled, noting the familiar sweet scent that wafted her way.

"Tea?"

She looked up at Malfoy as he gazed down at her, an eyebrow raised.

"I could see you shivering all the way from over there. I see you make this kind, sometimes…," he added.

Hermione blinked in surprise, taken aback that he would pay attention to something like that. The fireplace was doing the trick, and she'd cast a warming charm, but it did always calm her nerves to sip on a cup of tea, even if only for a few minutes. She gingerly reached out to take it, throwing him a small 'thank you' as she did.

A hum of appreciation escaped her lips as she took a sip, and she noticed Malfoy lowering himself to sit beside her. Zabini and Nott were on the couch, having an animated discussion about something or another.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he finally asked. "The post-argument-with-Pothead look is becoming quite familiar to me…"

"It was nothing…nothing new, anyway," she replied.

He didn't respond to that, having already guessed what the argument was about. Hermione bit her lip, taking another sip before glancing at him.

"What did you do today?" she suddenly asked, telling herself that she was only curious.

He smirked, turning to look at her, the light reflecting off of his irises.

"I was with Blaise and Teddy all day. How about you…?"

Hermione fought to look away from his intense gaze, glancing down.

"I went to Hogsmeade with Ron and Harry," she answered.

"That sounds incredibly boring," he commented, and she frowned at him.

"It was actually quite fun. It always is…," she defended.

"…did the fun start before or _after_ you and Pothead came to blows?"

She didn't respond, biting her tongue.

"What made it so enjoyable, if I may ask, besides _Tomes and Scrolls_ and _Butterbeer_?" he asked, voice thick with judgement.

"Why are you so interested all of a sudden? Are you bored, or do you get some sick pleasure out of watching us fight?" she harshly asked.

She immediately regretted it as soon as she looked at him. An unreadable expression was on his face, but one eyebrow was raised, hinting at his shock at her outburst. He didn't respond, and she swallowed, looking down again.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, genuinely feeling bad for her outburst. "That was rude."

"It was," he agreed.

"I'm just… Harry's been getting into my head, and he makes me so angry, sometimes. I had thought that everything was going well. We'd made up, and he apologized, and everything was…fine. Next thing I know, he's practically accusing you of attempted murder," she spat.

Her eyes widened, fingers coming up in an attempt to cover her mouth, but it was pointless. Both of his eyebrows were raised now, eyes wide and curious as he gazed at her.

"Attempted murder? I'm flattered," he joked.

"It isn't funny, Malfoy. I shouldn't have said anything. Please, don't go looking-."

"I already told you that I have no desire to hurt you, Granger. I'm pretty sure giving Potter a well-deserved beating would do just that, no?"

He surprised her with his response, and she was reluctant to admit that he was doing that a lot, lately.

"Yes…it would…," she agreed.

"So, tell me, why does he think I'm a would-be murderer?"

Hermione sighed, taking another sip of her tea, the warm liquid soothing her frame.

"It's…Katie Bell. She's in the infirmary, and Harry thinks you had something to do with it," she replied, leaving out the part about the necklace.

"…but I was with Teddy and Blaise all day," he argued, sounding confused.

"You don't need to convince me, Malfoy. Even if our circumstances weren't what they are, I would never be able to think you capable of murderous intent," she assured. "You don't have the stomach for it."

He chuckled, a deep sound that shot straight through her gut.

"I might surprise you," was his only response, stealing her mug for a moment and taking a sip.

She shot him a scathing look.

"I thought that was meant for me," she complained.

"I only wanted to see what all of the fuss was about. You act like it's some sort of calming draught."

"It kind of is…to me, anyway…"

He handed it back to her, fingers briefly brushing against her own, flustering her so much that she dropped the tea. They both stood up in shock, a hiss escaping her lips as glass and hot liquid flew against her bare legs. The commotion grabbed the attention of Nott and Zabini, the two of them quieting. Before Hermione had time to react, Malfoy was waving everything away with a flick of his wand.

Hermione had just leaned over to inspect her leg when he beat her to it, fingers barely grazing against her skin as his eyes ran over the appendage. She sharply inhaled, eyes wide as she looked down at the top of his head. She swallowed as he ran his fingers over her skin one last time before rising.

"It's completely unscathed."

"Perhaps we'll call you butter fingers from now on, Granger," Zabini threw in.

Apparently Nott thought that was the funniest thing in the world, and Hermione frowned.

"Hardly my fault. Malfoy startled me," she argued.

The blond smirked, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, shut up. I'm going to bed, and leaving you lot to do whatever it is that you do," she said, walking towards her room.

"Nothing terribly exciting, just discussing the best way to permanently rid this world of the imbeciles that walk its streets," Nott said, a Malfoy like smirk gracing his lips.

Hermione frowned again, lips turned down into a pout.

"That's not funny…"

Zabini chuckled, Malfoy beside him, now with his arms crossed over his chest, and Nott's smirk grew.

"Apologies, Granger. I have a…twisted sense of humor. Sleep well," he called.

Hermione waved over her shoulder, back leaning against the door as soon as she shut it. She closed her eyes as she recalled the way Malfoy's hands ghosted over her legs earlier, shaking thoughts from her head that she'd rather not entertain.

* * *

"So that's it then? You believe him, and I'm the boy who cried wolf?"

"Harry, no! I-."

"…but you do believe him? He says he's with Zabini and Nott all day, Slytherins need I remind you, and you believe it?" Harry demanded.

"What proof do you have? Please, tell me! How am I expected to take you seriously when you just blurt out that Malfoy did it, right in front of McGonagall and Snape, and with no evidence to back it up? We were at Hogsmeade! _Anyone_ could have given her that necklace, but the first person that comes to your mind is Malfoy."

"…because I just _know_ it was him. I know it!"

Hermione huffed, throwing her hands up. They had been going at it for about ten minutes. Unfortunately, Ron was nowhere to be found, and she tried not to dwell on that.

"Why were the two of you even talking about this anyway?" he suddenly asked, suspicion in his voice.

"I asked him. I wanted to know, hear it from him myself-."

"…and because the two of you are besties, he just told you the truth," Harry mocked. "Does he know that I think he hurt her? Did you tell him that?"

Hermione sighed, and Harry's frown deepened.

"I did," she quietly admitted, still unsure as to what had come over her.

"Are you _mental_?"

"It just slipped out, Harry. I didn't say anything about the necklace, just that Katie was hurt and that you thought he had something to do with it."

Harry looked away, twisting his hands into his hair.

"Once the news about her came out, it's not like it would've taken a genius to wonder when you'd start blaming him for it somehow. You don't do well to hide your hatred of him," she added.

Harry spun around to face her, eyes wide.

"Something like that just 'slips out', and you don't find it the least suspicious? He could have Imperio'd you or slipped you a Veritaserum!"

Hermione opened her mouth to fire something back, but paused. She blinked, remembering the tea Malfoy had given her. She suddenly frowned, mulling over Harry's words before recalling that Malfoy had taken a few sips of it, as well. If Harry was right, and Malfoy was one of them, why would he slip her a Veritaserum only to risk outing himself by drinking some? That wouldn't make any sense, and it only solidified her belief that Harry was going too far. She shook her head at her dark haired friend.

"Do you hear yourself?"

"Do you hear _yourself_? You're defending _Malfoy_ ," he hissed.

Anger bloomed within her chest, and she glared at him.

"Look at what you're accusing him of! This is _serious_ , Harry. Katie could have died! Do you honestly think him capable of that?"

"Yes," Harry answered without hesitation.

Hermione reared back, disappointed that she was surprised by his abrupt answer.

"…well, I don't," she quietly responded.

"So that's it? You're believing him over me…"

Hermione sighed at the finality in his words.

"Harry…there isn't anything to believe. You didn't see him do anything nor hear him do anything. You're going on with this witch hunt, because of, what, a feeling? A feeling that is just your own bias, no doubt…"

Harry didn't respond, simply glaring at her.

"You have no argument," she sadly finished.

Harry's frown deepened, and he simply opted for brushing past her, causing Hermione to stumble with a sigh.

* * *

"Malfoy!"

She banged on the bathroom door again, like she'd been doing for the past ten minutes. Normally, Hermione showered at night, and Malfoy in the morning. It wasn't done on purpose, but fortunately for the both of them, it just sort of worked out that way. However, she'd had a late night the previous night. She'd been up studying, and it had taken ages, because she could hardly focus thanks to Harry. She'd passed out before she realized it, and had decided to get an early start to make sure that she had adequate time in the bathroom in order to prevent this very thing from happening. A lot of good it did her…

She threw her head back as she let out a sigh of exasperation. She stomped her foot, and just as she raised her fist to pound on the door again, it finally opened, letting out a whole bunch of steam in the process.

"For Merlin's sake Malfoy, how much time do you actually-?"

Her sentence was cut short as the smoke cleared. She was face to face with a very indecently dressed Draco Malfoy. The white towel hung low on his hips, toned chest glistening with water. He was hardly paying attention to her, eyes half closed as he used another towel to dry his hair. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came to mind, so she settled on closing her eyes and spinning around.

"I like to take early showers. My apologies," he said hoarsely.

He still sounded like he'd just woken up, and it washed over her before hotly settling in the pit of her stomach. She was faintly aware that she hadn't responded yet and fought to say something before she made a fool of herself.

"Uh-no. I…its fine," she stuttered.

He didn't respond and she almost turned around to see if he'd left, but she noted that she didn't hear any doors opening or closing. Before she could make up her mind on whether or not to move, she felt a broad naked chest press against her back. She tensed as she turned her head to watch his fingers trail down her neck and across her shoulder.

"You're so tense, Granger. A hot shower would do you some good," he murmured.

She stepped away from him, turning just the slightest in order to have him in her line of vision. She immediately glanced away, forgetting about his state of undress. She crossed her arms over her chest, avoiding his eyes.

"That is if there's any left," she complained, moving to walk past him.

Her movements were halted as he gently grabbed her arm, looking down at her with the faintest of smirks on his lips. His eyes looked darker in the low lighting as he gazed down at her.

"If you're that concerned, just join me, next time," he offered.

Hermione frowned, a scoff escaping her lips as she yanked her arm back.

"You're not funny," she threw back.

He raised an eyebrow, stepping towards her, forcing her to take a step back.

"There's that phrase again. Bold of you to assume that I'm not entirely serious," he said, voice low and even as he stared her down.

It was a penetrating stare, one that shook her to her core. Hermione had never been stared at like that in her entire life, and she swallowed.

"Ha, ha. You're a real hoot, Malfoy. I'm going to shower, now," she said, forcing herself to snap out of whatever trance she'd been in, reaching for the door.

She was halted again. This time, however, was of her own accord. She turned around, facing him again as he called her name, a fire in his eyes that made her face heat up.

"When I told you that you could do so much better than Weasley…I meant that."

Hermione blinked, his words completely unexpected.

"You're beautiful, Granger," her heart stuttered at those words. "You're smart, headstrong, and you put any Pureblood witch to shame. If Weasley doesn't know that, then his head is even thicker than I thought it was."

Hermione glanced down, unsure of what to say. Of all of the things she thought he might spew, she hadn't thought of anything like that. She cleared her throat before finally responding.

"Thank you…"

His gaze lingered for a moment too long before he eventually turned around and made his way to his room. Hermione stared after him, suddenly unsure, more than ever, of what to think of her dorm mate.

* * *

 **~ Let me know what you think ~**


	8. Loyalty

_She was halted again. This time, however, was of her own accord. She turned around, facing him again as he called her name, a fire in his eyes that made her face heat up._

 _"When I told you that you could do so much better than Weasley…I meant that."_

 _Hermione blinked, his words completely unexpected._

 _"You're beautiful, Granger," her heart stuttered at those words. "You're smart, headstrong, and you put any Pureblood witch to shame. If Weasley doesn't know that, then his head is even thicker than I thought it was."_

 _Hermione glanced down, unsure of what to say. Of all of the things she thought he might spew, she hadn't thought of anything like that. She cleared her throat before finally responding._

 _"Thank you…"_

 _His gaze lingered for a moment too long before he eventually turned around and made his way to his room. Hermione stared after him, suddenly unsure, more than ever, of what to think of her dorm mate._

* * *

"Hermione."

Hermione was finally pulled away from her internal monologue by the sound of Ron's voice. She lifted her eyes, brown and blue clashing as he gazed at her with a small frown on his face. The two of them were meant to be studying, but she was having a bit of a hard time with that, a first for her.

"Sorry," she apologized. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking if… Never mind. Are you okay? You just seem a little distracted, and…that isn't like you."

Hermione sighed, unsure of how to respond, because Ron was right. He was being nice about it, but it was _very_ unlike her. Between Harry and Malfoy, she wasn't sure what to do about either situation.

Her best friend had been all but ignoring her since their last discussion. She wanted to believe Harry's suspicions, really, she did, but she couldn't get behind accusations that had no foundation of proof whatsoever. She supposed that it'd be a different story if what Harry was accusing Draco of wasn't so serious, but he was basically talking about attempted murder… That was heinous to think him capable of such a thing. Harry didn't agree.

As if that wasn't enough, Hermione found herself to becoming more…fond of her roommate. She wouldn't go as far to call them friends or anything, but his presence had a rather odd effect on her these days. She wasn't sure how to describe it, the feeling that talking to him gave her, but it was…different. It sparked something in her that she couldn't name, but whatever that feeling was… She liked it. A lot. And that scared her.

"I'm fine, Ronald… I promise. This whole thing with Harry is just really getting to me, you know? It's obvious that he doesn't trust me anymore," she finally answered with a sigh.

Ron chewed on his lip, scratching the back of his head with a grimace.

"The whole Malfoy thing…it's just throwing him for a loop," he responded with a shrug.

Neither one of them commented on the fact that he didn't disagree with her.

"It's more than that, Ron. I make one decision that he doesn't agree with, and suddenly I'm no longer trustworthy? What, the last five years suddenly mean _nothing_? How is that fair?"

Ron released a sigh, eyes apologetic as he gazed at her.

"I'll talk to him, Hermione-."

"You know what? Don't bother. If this is how he's going to act over something as meaningless as this, then just forget it."

"Hermione…"

"I'm not getting any studying done, anyway. I'll see you at dinner," she said, collecting her things and exiting the library.

The walk back to her dorm was a somber one. She truly meant what she had said. Harry was acting like Hermione was boiling kittens every night with Malfoy, plotting the downfall of The Order before having a row of hot, sweaty sex. She scoffed, face heating up as she found herself getting annoyed with him all over again. Honestly, she didn't care at all of what he thought of Malfoy. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that five years of friendship suddenly became insignificant the minute she decided to be civil towards her roommate. Harry didn't trust her…and that hurt.

She entered her dorm with a sigh, closing the portrait behind her. The dorm was silent, but she could see the Slytherin's bag propped on the couch, the contents almost spilling out. She briefly wondered if Malfoy was still there, but decided that she didn't particularly care before making her way towards her room. She'd only just reached her door when she heard what sounded like someone moaning, the drawn out symphony reaching her ears as clear as day.

She hurriedly made her way inside, thinking to herself that that had answered her question. She wasn't sure how long she'd stayed in her room, attempting, and failing, once again to focus on her revision. Just like the last time, she wasn't getting anywhere, but pretty soon she could hear Malfoy's door opening, the sound of mingled laughter reaching her ears. Hermione recognized the voice as Parvati, and she found herself raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"You should invite me over more often. The more excuses I have to get out of that dorm, the better," she said.

"A Gryffindor voicing her annoyance with other…Gryffindors? I believe I'm rubbing off on you. What an improvement," Malfoy drawled with a scoff.

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy," Parvati sneered. "I'm just tired of hearing Lavender constantly rave about how great of a shag Weasley is. She was his first, he can't be that great…"

Hermione felt her quill drop to the bed, the ink dirtying up her covers as Parvati's words reached her ears, hitting her like a freight train. Everything else that was said after that was merely a buzz in Hermione's ears, the blood roaring behind there like a wave. _What?_ She fought the urge to stomp out of her room and demand that Parvati tell her more. Ron wasn't her boyfriend, not in the slightest, but… She thought that he would've told her. After all, if what Ginny said was true, then her feelings were rather obvious. Even if that weren't the case, she was Ron's best friend. Surely Ron would think that she deserved to know?

And what about Harry? If Lavender was telling the truth, and she and Ron were… Harry would definitely know. He and Ron told each other everything, and this was something a lot of guys talked about together. How long had this been going on? Assuming that Malfoy had been telling the truth when he first told her of it, then that would mean this had been going on for weeks, practically a month. Why hadn't they told her? For weeks she'd been asking Ron to study with just the two of them, smiling at him longer than usual and even reaching out for him sometimes. For _weeks_ he had entertained it and said nothing.

She forced herself to calm down, reminding herself that Lavender was a gossip, and she could very well be lying or stretching the truth. With a deep breath, she finally exited her room. She took note of the slight surprise in Malfoy's eyes as he looked up from where he now sat on the couch. Parvati was long gone, and Hermione bit her lip.

"Granger… I didn't realize that you were here…"

"I didn't realize that you and Parvati even liked each other, let alone…," she trailed off, crossing her arms over her chest.

She realized how accusatory she sounded, but she didn't care. Malfoy shrugged as if that was answer enough, and she supposed that it was. She knew for a fact that Parvati hated Malfoy, but she figured she liked being beneath him more. She didn't say anything more, and Malfoy looked at her strangely. He looked, dare she say it, a bit concerned even.

"Something…on your mind…?"

She realized that she was just standing there, staring at him with wide eyes as she fought to get the words out. Was Parvati telling the truth? Had he been telling the truth all those weeks ago? If he was, how did he know for sure? What things had he heard and seen exactly? She wanted to ask him all of these things and put herself out of her misery, but she didn't want to look as pathetic as she felt, so she simply asked;

"Are you going to the Quidditch game tomorrow?"

Malfoy snorted, and Hermione took that as a no. Malfoy wasn't on the team this year, something she found surprising. She wondered if he simply lost the desire to play, or if it was another matter altogether.

"Blaise is on the team, so who knows what tomorrow holds, but as of now, I don't have a pressing desire to attend, no."

Hermione nodded, unsure of what to say next when he suddenly fully turned to face her, eyes holding her captive.

"Will you be going, Granger?"

He seemed to purr the words, each syllable rolling off of his tongue like he wasn't asking a simple, innocent question. She really needed to get ahold of herself.

"Of course. All of my friends are on the team this year, and…"

She suddenly trailed off, realizing that she was about to reveal the real reason Ron made the team. After putting so much effort into making sure he made the team, why would she _not_ attend? Malfoy nodded, the corner of his lips lifting just the slightest, as if in on some joke that only he understood.

"Of course," he said in an obvious manner. "We both know how important your friends are to you. Blaise wouldn't be the least bit put out if I didn't show. I imagine Weasley and Potter would throw a fit."

Hermione felt herself bristle at the underlying insult.

"It's important to them, and to me. It's the first game, and I know how nervous Ron is," she defended.

Malfoy hummed, a humorless chuckle leaving his lips as he turned away, attention returning to the book in his lap.

"How lucky Weasley is to have you there to shoo all of his worries away," he didn't sound like he thought it was lucky at all. "It'd be sweet if it wasn't so nauseatingly pathetic."

Hermione released a sigh, choosing to ignore the insult, no matter how much it stung. Malfoy didn't know how close to home it had really hit, and she turned away, locking herself in her room until dinner.

* * *

"…you'll be taking McLaggen, I reckon…"

Hermione stared at Ron in surprise, put off by his words before responding.

"Actually, I was going to ask you," she said, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Why on earth would she ever ask McLaggen to go anywhere? Ron didn't seem to fully hear her words though, distractedly looking away as he replied.

"…really," he drawled, sounding unconvinced.

Before Hermione could say anything more, there _she_ was, all blonde curls and big smiles as she made her presence known. Hermione stiffened, Parvati's words from the previous day settling over her like ice. Ron turned to Lavender, looking up at her with a look Hermione didn't recognize.

"Good luck, today, Ron!" she gushed. "I know you'll be brilliant."

She was off as quickly as she came, and Ron took a deep nervous breath, facing them again.

"I'm resigning. After today's match, McLaggen can have my spot…"

Harry brushed his worries away with a few simple words, offering him some pumpkin juice. It seemed to be what Ron needed, hurriedly going to inhale it when he was interrupted.

"Hello, everyone," Luna suddenly said, making her presence known, eyes raking over Ron. "You look dreadful, Ron. Is that why you put something in his cup?"

Hermione's eyes widened, slowly looking at Luna as she processed her words, the blonde girl addressing Harry.

"Is it a tonic?"

Hermione spun around just in time to see Harry put the Felix Felicis back into his pocket. She gave Harry an incredulous look, one that he ignored.

"Liquid Luck," she heard herself saying, turning to face Ron as he eyed his cup. "Don't drink it, Ron!"

The redheaded boy glanced at her before looking at Harry and back again. Hermione felt her shoulders sag in disappointment as he took a nice sip, no ounce of regret in his eyes.

"You could be expelled for that," she harshly whispered, facing Harry, now.

"I don't know what you're talking about," was Harry's oh so clever response.

Hermione's mouth fell open in slight shock, looking at the both of them incredulously.

"Come on, Harry, we've got a game to win," Ron said, clasping his dark haired friend's hand as they both stood.

She clenched her jaw, staring at the both of them in disapproval as they exited the hall. Despite what she thought about the ordeal, she still found herself in the stands half an hour later. Gryffindor was winning, no surprise there, and she was reluctantly cheering them on. It was hard to resist the atmosphere that she was surrounded with, slowly clapping as Ron blocked yet another scoring point from Slytherin.

She was a bit disappointed in herself for not staying angrier longer, but what right did she have to? After all, wasn't it her who had broken the rules to get Ron on the team in the first place? She honestly had no room to talk. Ron was the shining star of the team, and he was certainly basking in it as everyone around him began to chant his name. It came to a point where Hermione had almost forgotten about the Liquid Luck entirely, beaming at Ron's success and feeling immensely proud for him. It only came rushing back when she stood next to Harry in the common room after they'd won the game, a temporary and unspoken truce taking place between them as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, a small smile on her face.

"You shouldn't have done it," she said.

Her expression contradicted her words, and honestly, who could blame her? This was the happiest she'd ever seen Ron, and his excitement was contagious. She was very happy for him.

"I know. I suppose I could've just used a Confundus Charm…"

Hermione's eyes widened, and she turned to find him already staring at her. She sharply inhaled, fighting to defend herself and her actions.

"That was…different," she lamely replied. "That was tryouts. It wasn't an actual game…"

Her words died in her throat as Harry retrieved the Liquid Luck from his pocket, holding it before her to see. The bottle was full, and Hermione blinked as she realized what that meant.

"You didn't actually put it in," she said, both shocked and impressed. "Ron only thought you did."

Harry nodded, and they both turned to look at the boy in question. Hermione was going to tell him just how brilliant that was when she suddenly felt like she'd been punched in the gut, all of the air leaving her lungs. Her heart clenched at the sight before her, eyes widening as Ron wrapped his arms around Lavender, returning her impromptu kiss with vigor.

Hermione couldn't hear the cheers that filled her ears, nor Harry's laughter that was filled with approval. The blonde tightened her arms around Ron's neck as he practically lifted her from the ground, the way they held each other telling Hermione that it definitely wasn't the first time. She took a step back, nausea swimming in her stomach.

She could feel eyes on her, and she knew that it was Ginny, but she didn't care as she left the common room altogether. Her vision was blurry as she sped through the corridor, wanting to get as far away from the common room as possible. Parvati had been telling the truth then. Lavender and Ron were together, and Hermione had been making a fool out of herself for weeks. She almost tripped over her own feet as she descended the stairs, collapsing at the bottom in a pathetic heap of tears.

It was true. Hermione had missed her chance. She was too late, and now Ron was with her. She waved her wand, the sound of chirping birds oddly comforting as she sobbed, tears skipping down her cheeks. It had been obvious that something more was going on, but she'd kept denying it. Hermione had kept telling herself that she was imagining things, that she wasn't too late. She didn't know how long she sat there, but she perked up at the sound of approaching footsteps, mildly surprised to come face to face with Harry as she looked up. They weren't on the best of terms, at the moment, but she was thankful he was there, nonetheless. His eyes were solemn as he looked down at her, and Hermione turned away.

"Charm spell," she said, motioning to the birds. "…just practicing."

Her words came out choppy, chest heaving and lips trembling as she fought the urge to fully break down.

"Well, they're really good," Harry praised, clearly unsure of what to say.

There was an awkward silence as he sat down, shoulder brushing her own.  
"I never… I didn't want you to find out like this, Hermione," he quietly said.

That caught her attention, and she turned to look at him with a frown.

"You knew…," she breathed. "How…? How long?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth, realizing the predicament he'd put himself in.

"…a little over a month," he finally confessed.

Hermione felt her heart clench as she stared at him, eyebrows pinched together.

"…and you just let me make a fool of myself all this time? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place, Hermione," he answered. "It was Ron's job to tell you…"

Before Hermione could argue that, the sound of high pitched laughter reached her ears. She looked up just as Harry turned, the last two people Hermione wanted to see rounding the corner. If it was possible to feel any worse, then Hermione sure did as she stared at their intertwined hands, the two of them coming to an awkward halt as they took in the scene before them. The smile on Ron's face dimmed a bit as Lavender spoke.

"Oops," she giggled, leaning into Ron. "I think this room's taken."

She skipped off, expecting Ron to immediately tag along, but his eyes were focused on nothing but Hermione. They locked gazes for a moment, Hermione's angry and accusatory while an unspoken apology lingered in his stare.

"What's with the birds?" he awkwardly asked, shuffling on his feet as she stood.

She glared at him for a few more moments before speaking, a rage like no other overtaking her.

"Oppugno," she angrily whispered, watching in satisfaction as the birds that once circled above her head dove straight for Ronald.

He stumbled away, moving to the side just in time to watch them collide with the wall, turning into feathery dust. They stared at one another for the longest time, so many unspoken words between them, before he eventually slipped away. Hermione swallowed, anger spiking as she was reminded of Harry's presence, the dark haired boy walking towards her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded, spinning around to face him.

Harry spluttered, eyes wide.

"It wasn't my place-."

"Bollocks! I'm your friend too," she interrupted.

"Yeah, but…with everything else that was going on, and… It was just Ron's place to tell you," he repeated.

Hermione's frown deepened, and she brushed past him as she made her way up the stairs.

"Hermione," he called, but she ignored him.

The tears fell all over again as she walked back to her dorm. A little over a month. This had been going on for a little over a month. That meant that Malfoy had been telling the truth that day, and Hermione suddenly felt like she'd been slapped in the face. All of Malfoy's little comments hadn't been just put downs. Well, they probably were, but there was a bit of warning in them as well. Malfoy was right. She was pathetic.

She blubbered the password, stumbling inside as the portrait swung open. She pushed her hair away from her face, sniffles coming to a halt at the scene that was presented before her. Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott were sitting along the floor, clearly unbothered by Slytherin's loss. The fire was roaring, and they were mid laugh when she entered.

She felt her face heating up as they all turned to stare at her, eyes curious at her state of distress. She felt like a wreck, and there was no doubt that she looked it too. She mumbled a halfhearted greeting before making a beeline to her room.

"Whoa, whoa, hang on, Granger!"

She was stopped by none other than Nott himself, dark blue eyes staring her down as he physically prevented her from entering her room.

"Where's the fire, Granger? Join us for a drink!"

He was pissed, that much was clear, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm not really in the mood," she spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nott raked his eyes over her, taking in her glassy eyes and distraught expression. A soft smirk fell over his lips as he held a cup out towards her.

"You look like you could use it," he replied with a shrug. "Guys are pigs, am I right?"

Hermione didn't know how he knew, but she figured he probably guessed that that was the only thing she could possibly be crying about. She eyed the cup in his hand for a few seconds before downing it without a second thought. She winced in disgust, coughing as he and Zabini laughed. Malfoy was oddly quiet, and Hermione pushed past Nott in his distraction.

"That was awful, and I'm going to bed."

Nott continued to laugh, too tickled to care, and Hermione stumbled into her room. Imagine her surprise when she went to close the door, but a pale hand prevented her from doing so. She glanced up, gaze landing on none other than Malfoy as he leaned in her doorway.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

He raked his eyes over her, a frown on his handsome face.

"I heard you guys won…"

"Yeah, we did," she venomously replied, reminded of the _wonderful_ after party.

"…so why do you look like you lost?"

Hermione clenched her jaw, looking away as she fought back tears. _Because I did_ , she silently answered.

"…you were right," she scathingly replied. "…about Ron and Lavender. You were right, and I should have listened to you. Happy?"

Her eyes were glued to her bed, because she didn't want to look at the smug look that was no doubt on his face. He was probably eating this up, repeating countless 'I told you so's' in his head. He didn't respond right away, and Hermione resisted the urge to look up.

"I'm sorry, Granger," he eventually said, surprising her.

She briefly glanced at him, stunned to find that he _did_ look sorry. She looked away, a lone tear skipping off of her eyelash and down her cheek.

"Yeah, me too."

He backed up, and she shut the door, sliding down it as she let her face fall into her hands.

* * *

It was much later in the night when she left her room, accepting that she wouldn't find sleep for the time being. Nott and Zabini were passed out on the chairs, light snore's leaving Nott's form. The fire was still going, and Malfoy was prostrated in front of it, looking up as she approached. She awkwardly shuffled her feet, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Can I sit?"

He waved at the floor, signaling for her to do so, and she did. They both sat in silence for a few moments, staring into the fire.

"I used a Confundus Charm to get Ron onto the team," she suddenly confessed.

The only indication of surprise that Malfoy gave was the sight of his eyebrows trying to disappear into his hairline.

"I did that…for him. Funnily enough, Lavender would have never known he existed if he hadn't made the team. That was because of me…"

Malfoy didn't speak, settling for watching her and letting her rant.

"You would think…you would think that he could at least have the decency to tell me about him and Lavender. You would think they both would. Harry tells me that it wasn't his place, that it was Ron's responsibility to do that. Clearly, he had no intentions of doing so, seeing as I found out by watching her snog him in front of the entire house for everyone to see."

The tears had returned, and Hermione furiously wiped them away.

"I've made a complete idiot of myself. This whole time the two of them have been…doing whatever, and Harry never said a word. He can give me whatever excuse he wants, but he's always taken Ron's side. Always has and always will. I don't know why I expected any differently."

"Your loyalty is…admirable, Granger. I'm a bit envious, if I do say so myself."

She finally looked up at him, taking in the way the light casted shadows over his lithe frame. His silver eyes were focused on nothing but her, seeming to glow as he held her gaze.

"The lengths that you will go to for your friends… You'd be quite dangerous in the wrong hands…you know?"

Hermione didn't know what to say to that. She _was_ a very loyal person. Those that she considered like family meant a great deal to her.

"…so what did you do?"

She blinked, Malfoy coming back into focus, a small smirk adoring his lips.

"…what?"

"What did you do? Surely, you didn't just walk away…?"

She looked down, blinking again.

"I did at first," she whispered. "…but then I summoned some birds to attack him."

She shouldn't have done that.

"…and how did that feel?"

She looked up, watching as he leaned in, head tilted as he curiously stared at her.

"How did it feel to retaliate against Weasley for treating you that way?"

Hermione couldn't look away from his hypnotizing gaze if she wanted to, the unfamiliar feeling surrounding her, now as she sat in his presence.

"It felt…good."

Malfoy hummed in response, and she finally found the strength to look away, face warming up as she stared into the fire.

"It felt really good…"

* * *

 **~ Let me know what you think! ~**


	9. Want

**This chapter is very Dramione-centric, and from here on out, most of them will be.**

* * *

Hermione leaned against the bookshelf, knees bent with a large tome resting on them. It was rather late in the evening, but Madam Pince had a nice habit of letting Hermione stay after hours. She had a good track record with the librarian, and the older woman trusted the young witch. Hermione was trying to get some light reading done, but it wasn't going so well. She was having the hardest time focusing, and she knew why.

She hadn't spoken to Harry nor Ron since the night of the first Quidditch match. She could barely stand to even look at Ron, a wave of nausea always overtaking her as she recalled her embarrassing behavior towards him while he'd been messing around with Lavender, Hermione none the wiser. She briefly wondered if Lavender knew, if Ron had ever mentioned it, and if so, did the two of them have a nice laugh about it? She started to feel ill all over again at the thought of Ron and Lavender laughing at her expense.

In the end, Hermione supposed that she was angrier with Harry than Ronald. While Hermione would have liked for Ron to just man up, and tell her the truth, she understood that it might not have been so easy for him. Harry, on the other hand, was supposed to be her friend too. It would have been possible for him to be good friends to both of them. After all, Ron wouldn't have gotten angry with Harry for telling her. Knowing the fiery haired boy, he would have been relieved. No, it was simply another case of Harry choosing Ron over her, and she was foolish to expect any differently.

A soft thud coming from the back of the library captured Hermione's attention, and she perked up. She found herself standing, shutting her book before peeking around the bookcase. She could see a faint glow much further down, and with a start, she realized that it was coming from the restricted section. Hermione blinked, and before she knew it, she was approaching the back of the impressive library.

She set her book down on a table as she passed, stepping over the rope that separated the restricted section from everything else. She waited until she rounded the corner before raising her wand and shedding light on the rule breaker. She shouldn't have been surprised to lock eyes with none other than Draco Malfoy, but she was genuinely surprised to lock eyes with none other than Draco Malfoy. He didn't look startled by her in the slightest, but he did raise an eyebrow before rolling his eyes to the heavens and releasing an exasperated sigh.

"Of all people to catch me in the restricted section, it had to be you, Granger," he drawled, sounding tired before their inevitable verbal row even began.

She nodded, fake concern touching her features.

"Disappointed?"

A small smirk danced along his lips.

"A little, yeah. Anyone else, and I'd be able to pay or fuck my way out of this sticky situation I've found myself in," he said, raking his eyes over her. "Unfortunately for me, neither of those apply to you."

"You wouldn't have to worry about anyone catching you if you weren't breaking the rules," she replied, raising an eyebrow of her own.

Malfoy grinned, pearly whites on display as he bat his eyelashes at her.

"It's just so fun, you see. I get this sick rush of adrenaline that leaves me on a high for days to come," he sarcastically replied.

She glared at him, unamused, before finally speaking.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?"

"I don't believe that's any of your concern, Granger," he purred, leaning his shoulder against the bookcase.

He crossed his arms over his chest, a book in each hand as he looked down at her with a smug smirk on his lips.

"Contrary to what you're thinking, I don't have any intentions of reporting you. After all, I'm here too… I'm just…curious, I guess you could say. You can blame my big nose, if you want," she replied with a shrug.

"Cute, truly, but it's none of your business. It's a personal matter…"

Hermione perked up at that.

"A personal matter that requires you to utilize the restricted section?"

"I'm not fond of repeating myself," he firmly stated, all traces of humor gone, now, his impatience evident.

Hermione sized him up, crossing her own arms over her chest.

"You're right. It is none of my business. I wonder if Dumbledore will consider it his business, though," she sweetly wondered.

Malfoy blinked at her before letting out a low whistle, straightening up with a scoff.

"Blackmail suits you, Granger," he whispered, offering her the books in his hand.

Hermione recognized one of the books as his personal one from home. She'd seen him reading it fairly often, and as noted before, it was in a language that she couldn't understand. The other, on the other hand, she recognized immediately.

"What kind potion are you trying to brew that requires a book from the restricted section?" she slowly asked.

"I don't _need_ the book. I'm simply fact checking," he said, nodding towards his own book.

Again, Hermione felt that spark of envy rear its ugly head. If Malfoy had a library that contained potion instructions that could also be found in the restricted section, there was no telling what else he had. Suddenly annoyed, she thrusted his books back at him, ignoring the way his eyes seemed to intensely follow her every move.

"Whatever, Malfoy, have fun," she threw over her shoulder, already turning away.

"Two pairs of eyes are always better than one," he suddenly said, causing her to halt.

She slowly spun to face him, a frown on her face as she eyed him. His expression was nonchalant, as if he didn't care that he'd just voiced a desire to have _her_ help, of all people.

"Are you asking for _my_ help?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle.

"You're sorely confused," he drawled. "You've been moping around for days, because the dunce duo turned out to be even bigger tossers than I thought they were. Quite frankly, it's a little draining to watch. You seem like you could use the distraction."

Hermione huffed, face heating up at the insult.

"Well, no one's forcing you to watch me, Malfoy. You sure do know how to cheer a girl up, huh?"

"It's either this, or I offer to fuck you into my silk sheets," he responded with a shrug.

Hermione started, briefly closing her eyes as she swallowed.

"Is that the only way you know how to cheer a girl up?"

Malfoy tilted his head to the side, pretending to think.

"…yes."

Hermione sighed, releasing a humorless chuckle with a shake of her head.

"You're not funny…"

A sudden thud made her jump, and she glanced down to see that Malfoy had dropped the books onto the floor at his feet. She opened her mouth to scold him for their mistreatment, but her words died in her throat. He was standing over, now, a little too close for comfort, and Hermione was forced to take a step back. She eyed him as he eyed her, the smallest of frowns settling over his features, head tilted.

"Why do you always say that? Is it so hard to believe that I'm not opposed to the idea of spending an evening with my face between your legs, Granger?"

Hermione felt like her face was on fire, and she glared at him.

"Yes! It's…inconceivable. You've seen me as nothing more than a 'dirty mudblood' for years. It takes more than one summer to get past that bias enough to…to want to shag me. Hence, why I keep telling you that, because you _have_ to be joking."

Malfoy chuckled, a genuine sound that surprised her.

"I can't stand the Gryffindor Patil twin, but I still entertain her when I'm bored and she's desperate," he said.

Hermione looked away.

"Potter is an idiot for thinking I'd shag you just to mess with him. He thinks too highly of himself. However, shagging you just because I want to? More likely than you'd think…"

"I'm officially uncomfortable with this conversation," she awkwardly threw back, unsure of what to make of this revelation.

"I'm more gentlemanly than you like to give me credit for, so I will respect your wishes and drop the subject, Granger."

She eyed him, satisfied to see that he seemed to be telling the truth.

"So…do you want to assist me or not?"

Hermione sighed, glancing away, shaking her head in disbelief at herself.

"What exactly are you working on…?"

* * *

"It was certainly the highlight of my day…"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Malfoy threw a smirk her way, his own eyes returning to his parchment.

"I still don't know what came over me. I just… Snape has been on my case for as long as I can remember, constantly insulting me for being smart…"

"You _can_ be quite insufferable about it."

"…and the one day I keep my mouth shut, he still isn't happy," she continued, ignoring his quip.

"That's Severus, only content if no one else is," he distractedly commented.

"Why do you call him by his first name?" she suddenly asked.

It wasn't the first time he'd done it, and Hermione was curious to know.

"He's my Godfather," he casually replied.

Hermione blanched, eyes widening before a frown crossed her features.

"Well, that explains the favoritism," she spat.

Malfoy simply smirked.

"That's how you get along in life, Granger? Didn't you know? It's all about who you know…"

Her irritation spiked, and she opened her mouth to argue when their portrait door swung open, Zabini striding in with Nott behind him.

"Ah, so this is why you've been holed up in here, all day. Understandable," Nott greeted.

"Excuse you," Hermione protested before rounding on Malfoy with wide eyes. "Do they know the password?"

Malfoy made a face as if to say 'of course', and her frown deepened.

"You aren't supposed to just give it out willy-nilly!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, and she heard Zabini scoff.

"Merlin, Draco. When are you going to shag her so that she's actually enjoyable to be around?"

Hermione scoffed, affronted as she glared at the handsome boy, a frown on his features. Nott did a poor job of disguising his laughter, and even Malfoy cracked a smile, causing her to turn her glare on him. With a huff, she stood, moving to collect her things when a strong hand stopped her mid tantrum.

She looked down at the appendage as if it were a snake before resting her eyes on her roommate. His own were filled with mirth, Malfoy doing a terrible job of keeping an amused smile off of his face.

"He was only joking, Granger," he silkily placated, thumb rubbing circles into the skin of her wrist.

He tilted his head and quickly cut his eyes towards the floor and back, urging her to stay. Hermione felt her face heat up, chest still swollen with anger as she reluctantly lowered herself.

"Well, I didn't find it funny," she replied.

Malfoy stared at her for the longest time, the smallest of smirks crawling onto his mouth, eyes hosting something she couldn't name. He tilted his head in Zabini's direction, eyes never leaving her.

"Blaise…?"

Zabini was the one to huff this time.

"Apologies, Granger. I have a horrible sense of humor. I don't know what came over me," he sarcastically gritted out.

The apology was far from sincere, but Zabini being forced to swallow his pride and apologize to her in the first place was satisfaction enough.

"Humph," was Hermione's reply, reopening her book as soon as Malfoy let go of her arm.

"So…does Granger's presence mean that certain conversation topics are off limits or…?"

Hermione threw Nott a scathing look.

"What could the three of you possibly talk about that I would care about, let alone pass along?"

"Well, for one thing, Theo and I stumbled upon the horrendous sight of Weasley and Brown in a broom closet last night," Zabini said, ignoring the subtle shake of Nott's head.

Hermione froze, the sudden absence of the sound of her quill scraping against parchment heavy in the air. There was an awkward silence before she heard Nott scold Zabini.

"Something like that would have been off topic…"

"Why?" he disbelievingly replied. "Don't tell me she's still hung up on him?"

Hermione rushed to grab her things, determined to get inside of her room before the tears fell all over again. She could feel Malfoy's eyes on her as Nott and Zabini went back and forth, and she heard him rise when she did, hurrying to get to her room. She'd just made it to the door when a pale hand beat her to the knob, holding it shut as he stood over her. Hermione didn't even care that his chest was grazing the fabric of her clothes, the scent of jasmine enveloping her as he stood entirely too close.

"Can I offer a word of advice, Granger?" he murmured.

She wiped away an eager tear, refusing to look at him as she answered.

"If I said no, would it matter?"

"…yes."

Hermione was silent, having not expected that answer, before she eventually nodded. He didn't reply right away, and she stiffened when she felt him lean down, breath wafting pass her hair, lips next to her ear.

"The minute you stop caring about them, the happier you will be…"

"That's easier said than done," she spat.

Malfoy acted like she wanted to care. She didn't. She was tired of crying herself to sleep every night and avoiding the hall and courtyard and other places she enjoyed going to lest she run into either one of them. She wished that she could just not care, but she wasn't wired that way. She wasn't like him.

"Think about it, Granger… You're miserable, doing your damnedest to simply not think of them while they're in broom closets and corridors doing whatever the hell they want. You're fighting to keep them off of your mind, when it's hardly even a question for them. It seems rather easy for Weasley to keep himself occupied, doesn't it?"

Her heart clenched, the truth in his words slapping her in the face. Malfoy backed away, and Hermione suddenly felt very cold…empty even.

"People can only hurt you if you give them the power to do so…"

She turned to face him, reluctantly lifting her eyes to meet his.

"Do you think Weasley cares that you probably cry yourself to sleep every night? Do you think it deters his fun in the slightest that he humiliated you?"

Every word was like a punch to the gut, each one cutting her down, and her anger spiked.

"Then tell me then, Malfoy, since you're so brilliant, what should I do?" she sneered.

Didn't he get that she wasn't like him? She couldn't be like him, not even if she tried. She couldn't just _not_ care. She was an emotional person, always had been. He stepped towards her, and she refused to step back, a smirk gracing his lips at this.

"Do what you want."

Hermione blinked, face pinching up in a frown, completely thrown.

"…what?"

Their gazes were locked as he spoke.

"Just do what you want. I know that you don't _want_ to barricade yourself in your room every day with the fear of running into them. I know you don't _want_ to be miserable. We _both_ know that you don't want to cry yourself to sleep. Tell me, Granger…what is it that you want?"

Hermione's frown was still present, confusion coursing through her at the oh-so-simple advice. It seemed too simple, too obvious to be considered real advice, and yet…

"I want… I want to tell Ron how much he hurt me, and… I want to tell Harry that too."

"…and?" Malfoy urged.

"I want to be happy again."

"…and what would make you happy?"

Hermione glanced away, thoughts picking up speed, now.

"Making them angry would make me happy," she finally confessed. "Hurting them like they hurt me would make me happy, but… That wouldn't last. It'd only be a temporary fix, and then I'd be right back where I started. It wouldn't be right…"

Malfoy's face was hard, eyes piercing as he stared her down.

"Who said it has to be temporary? If it makes you happy, keep doing it. Find something that will hurt him just as much as he hurt you, and _never_ let it go. You can't turn your emotions off, Granger, no one can, but you can _use_ them," he quietly urged, voice coming out in a whisper. "As witches and wizards, our magic can be fueled by our emotions. It's why the Unforgiveables are just that…unforgiveable."

Her eyes widened.

"How much anger and hatred must one have inside of them to inflict excruciating pain with just their wand and their will? How determined does one have to be to be able to completely control another living thing to do his bidding, like a damn puppet? Emotions can make you weak, Granger, so fucking weak, but if you use them right, they can be your greatest weapon."

Hermione blinked, looking away in disbelief.

"We're talking about my friends, here… I don't…I don't want to use any kind of weapon against them. Even though what they did was…so wrong, I still… I can't do that," she lamely replied.

"…why not? They did it to you," he said with a shrug.

Hermione's eyes widened at this, resting on Malfoy again. Before she could respond, he was turning away, rejoining Nott and Zabini who had paid them no mind.

* * *

"I knew it, Granger. You wear your heart on your sleeve, and it was so obvious the way your eyes would turn green at the sight."

Hermione frowned.

"Well, whose wouldn't?" she defended. "You have an entire personal library all to yourself. Do you even realize how much I would kill for that? So much knowledge and resources at your disposal…"

She shook her head in disbelief at the thought as they walked along the dark corridor. Malfoy scoffed.

"Only you would get excited by such a thing as _books_ ," he sneered.

"That attitude right there just shows how unfair this world really is. You don't even realize how lucky you are, Malfoy," she admonished.

"Its books," he deadpanned.

Hermione went to reply when noises from an empty classroom caught both of their attention. Malfoy smirked, and Hermione swore that the man actually got off from getting other students into trouble. With a wave of his wand, the classroom door swung open, but they both froze at the sight that greeted them. Hermione's gaze lingered for half a second before she turned away, leaning her back against the corridor wall as the couple fought to put their clothes on.

Hermione could feel Malfoy's gaze on her as he stood in the doorway, not caring to give the pair an ounce of privacy. Her eyes began to sting, and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying, the sight of Ron's half naked form pressed against Lavender assaulting her brain. She could hear Ron cursing, clearly struggling to quickly get dressed.

"Oi, are you just going to stand there and watch? We're indecent!"

"Well, whose fault is that?" Malfoy drawled, gaze still lingering on her still form.

Hermione wanted to throw up. It was bad enough that she had to hear about it, and know that it was going on, but apparently the universe wasn't done laughing at her. She dug her nails into the palm of her hands, paying no mind to the slight sting that she felt there, nostrils flaring as she took in a shaky breath.

Lavender and Ron finally exited the classroom, but Hermione refused to look at them, waiting for Malfoy to deal the punishment he was no doubt over the moon to hand out.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off of your face, Malfoy. You may have gotten the last laugh the last time, but Hermione isn't going to let that happen again. Right 'Mione?"

She reluctantly glanced up, meeting Ron's pleading expression with a frown. Lavender was avoiding eye contact, apparently still embarrassed at having been caught in the act. Hermione's gaze fell on Malfoy, and with a start, she noted that he was glaring at her over Ron's shoulder. She frowned, and it was only when he gave her a pointed look did she realize what he wanted. He wanted _her_ to hand out the punishment?

"Mione?"

Her eyes fell on Ron again, his eyebrows furrowed as he waited for her to reassure him that everything would be fine. Even in the low light, she could see the dark splotches of skin on his neck from where Lavender had paid too much attention to. Hermione swallowed her bile and looked at Malfoy again. He seemed to be standing taller, now, face hard and daring as he raised an eyebrow, challenging her.

"I…," she swallowed at the look in his eyes, glancing at Ron, her anger spiking. "A month's worth of detention."

Ron's eyes widened as Lavender's small gasp filled her ears, Hermione's final answer lingering in the air.

"…Mione…"

He frowned in a mixture of confusion and betrayal, begging her to change her mind. Hermione glanced at Malfoy again, shrugging as he nodded, satisfaction blooming across his features.

"You broke the rules, Ron-."

"A month? That's overkill, and you know it. Mione, come on. I have Quidditch practice and-."

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before shagging in the corridors like a couple of dogs," she spat, eyes hard.

Ron reared back, surprise evident as he gazed at her with something akin to…anger? What right did he have to be angry with her?

"Hermione…," he tried again, softer this time.

"If I were you, I'd hurry up and get back to my dorms. Filch is still making rounds, and it would be a shame if you ended up with double the punishment," was her only reply.

Ron frowned some more, betrayal clouding his features before hurriedly grabbing Lavender's hand, and taking off with a huff.

When he was gone, Hermione released a breath she didn't know she was holding, shoulders trembling as she leaned against the wall. Malfoy approached her, reaching for her hands before coaxing them open. A hiss escaped her clenched teeth at the sight of bloody crescent moons in her palms.

"That was impressive," Malfoy murmured.

"Yeah?" she questioned, glancing up as he healed her hands. "It didn't feel like it."

She could hear the smirk in his voice as he chuckled.

"Believe me, it was," he whispered.

Hermione pressed her now healed hands to her chest, releasing a shaky breath as a few tears escaped.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I know that I must seem rather pathetic to you."

She looked up at him as he took a step forward, a crooked smile on his lips, eyes shining in the darkness.

"After that little display? Not likely," he disagreed.

Hermione felt a strange sense of pride course through her at the look in his eyes, a soft chuckle escaping her lips.

"At this rate, you think I'll be over him by next year?" she sarcastically asked.

Malfoy brought his hand to her chin for the briefest of moments, nudging her head up.

"Keep your chin up, Granger. I guarantee you, in no time," he began, eyes raking over her frame. "…you'll forget that Weasley even existed."

Hermione heaved a sigh, brushing past him and leading the way back to their dorm.

"If only…"

Malfoy chuckled in response, the sound enveloping her like a blanket.

* * *

 **~ Let me know what you think! ~**


	10. Consume

Ginny heaved a sigh, picking at the grass beneath them as she processed Hermione's words. The younger witch had been so caught up in Dean lately, the couple going through a few rough patches over the past few weeks or so. It seemed that Ginny hadn't been caught up on everything that was going on, and Hermione hadn't had the chance to tell her.

"I only encouraged you, Hermione, because I knew how much you liked Ron, and I thought…" she shrugged. "I thought that he was only entertaining her, you know? I had no idea…"

The younger girl trailed off with another sigh, a frown marring her face.

"If I had known the truth, I would've told you in a heartbeat," she reassured, glancing at the curly haired Gryffindor.

"I know," Hermione responded with a nod.

"Merlin," she scoffed. "…and to think, Harry knew the whole time and didn't say anything. Mates before dates, or something like that, huh?"

Hermione's heart clenched at that.

"…but I'm not… I'm a mate, Ginny, or…at least I thought I was. After all these years, and putting up with this time and time again, I never thought I'd find myself on the outside looking in for the _umpteenth_ time."

Ginny grimaced.

"They'll see how badly they screwed up, and-."

"I don't care," Hermione found herself saying, surprising the both of them.

After testing it in the air for a moment, she found that it was true, and she continued.

"It hurts, and Merlin knows I want them to feel as badly as I do, but I don't care about them realizing how badly they screwed me over. They've made it perfectly clear that they will _always_ choose each other first. What sense does it make for me to run back again and expect differently from here on out?"

"You can't mean that…," Ginny said, almost sadly.

"I do," Hermione said with conviction. "At some point, I have to put myself first. I have never done that when it comes to them, but they've always had a difficult time returning the favor."

Ginny reluctantly hummed in agreement, unable to argue with that.

"Malfoy says I should do what I want," Hermione suddenly said, resting her arms on her bent knees as she scrunched her face up.

She heard Ginny snort.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I agree with Malfoy, but he's right…"

Hermione turned to face her, and Ginny shrugged.

"Who knows what will happen between you three. Life has a funny way of working things out, but for the time being, it's no use moping around and wondering what you could've done differently. I say take Malfoy's advice. Do what you want, because Merlin knows that Ron certainly is."

Hermione thought that over, chewing on her lip.

"I gave him and Lavender a month's worth of detention," she sheepishly confessed.

Ginny barked a laugh.

"I heard! Oh, I wish you had seen his face, Hermione. I couldn't tell where it ended and his hair began. He was raving mad and going on and on about how cruel you were acting and how jealous-."

Ginny cut herself off with a wince, taking note of the words she was repeating.

"Sorry…"

Hermione heaved a sigh, not offended in the slightest.

"No, he's right. I _was_ jealous. After all, I'd just caught the boy I've liked for years with his pants around his ankles with his new girlfriend. I'm _still_ jealous," she confessed. "I wish that were me."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that is unacceptable. Even after all of this, you _still_ want Ron?" she asked, a look of disgust on her face "Hermione, I have to ask… Have you forgotten what your roommate looks like that quickly?"

"I'm not sleeping with Malfoy," Hermione scoffed.

"Why not?"

"Why do you _want_ me to?"

"….because I feel like you'd enjoy it," Ginny responded in an obvious manner, causing Hermione to chuckle. "…besides, you said you wanted to make Ron and Harry angry, right…?"

Hermione paused, glancing at the other girl.

"I can't think of anything that would get the job done like sleeping with Malfoy would," she proposed, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione opened her mouth, immediately slamming it shut as she turned away, face heated.

"You're genuinely thinking about it, aren't you? Merlin, Ron and Lavender have you really got you in a bind, huh? You're seriously considering sleeping with Malfoy just to get at Ron and Harry…"

"Well, what if I didn't have to?"

Hermione looked at her, and Ginny blinked, urging her to continue.

"What if…everyone just _thinks_ we slept together?"

Ginny grimaced before eventually nodding.

"Okay, okay. I get it, same results and all of that jazz, but… Why do that when you could actually sleep with him?"

Hermione huffed.

"…because I don't want to. Yeah, we're getting along rather well these days, but...that's it. That's all it is."

Hermione conveniently left out the part where Malfoy had stated that he wouldn't be opposed to shagging her. Ginny sighed in disappointment, but shrugged nonetheless.

"So…how are you going to go about this?"

* * *

Hermione stood up from the couch just as he entered their dorm, Malfoy freezing at the sight of her.

"Granger…," he greeted, a bit unsurely as he eyed her.

"Malfoy," she simply responded.

He approached the chair across from her, still giving her a strange look as she just stood there.

"A little eager to help me with my personal project, are we?" he drawled, that familiar smirk on his face.

"Actually…no," she answered, rubbing her palms along her skirt.

Malfoy's attention was drawn there, and his eyes lingered for a moment before resting on her own, causing her to shrink under his heavy gaze.

"Nervous, Granger?"

His voice was low, and it made her nerves spike even more.

"…something like that," she murmured.

"Well, do spit it out, because I'm getting tempted to curse you…," he said through clenched teeth.

"I have something important that I would like to discuss with you," she began.

Malfoy dropped his bag onto the chair behind him with a sigh, giving her his full attention. She took a deep breath, nodding her head.

"I would like…for you…to tell your friends and anyone else of your choosing that…we had sex."

If Malfoy was surprised, he didn't show it, staring at her with an unreadable expression as he blinked.

"…that was unexpected," he eventually said.

"I would imagine so," she mumbled.

He eyed her for a painful amount of time, and Hermione resisted the urge to fidget under his penetrating stare.

"Does this have anything to do with Weasley?" he asked, lip curling over his teeth in disgust.

"You told me to do what would make me happy, and making Ron angry would make me very happy. We both know that nothing would make him angrier than the thought of us…," she trailed off, needing to elaborate no further.

Malfoy smirked, shaking his head as a light chuckle escaped him.

"I'm impressed, Granger…but no."

Hermione hadn't been expecting that, and her eyes widened.

"…no?"

His expression was entirely serious.

"No," he repeated, clear as day.

"Oh," Hermione said, feeling foolishly disappointed for some reason. "Okay. Sorry to bother you then."

She turned towards her room before thinking better of it, and suddenly turning back around with a frown.

"I'm sorry, but… No offense, Malfoy," she began, and he raised an eyebrow. "…but you sleep with…everyone…"

"Not everyone. I _do_ have standards," he threw in with a smirk.

Hermione was thrown by that, and she swallowed, eyes stinging.

"…but you said… What happened to you not being opposed to the idea of 'spending an evening with your face between my legs'?"

Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest, and he stepped forward, smirk growing. His eyes were vibrant, pulling her in as he looked down at her.

"That still stands," he answered, voice low.

Hermione's frown deepened.

"I'm…confused," she confessed.

Malfoy's smirk deepened, and he reached out to rest a finger underneath her chin, tilting her face up. She swallowed, feeling incredibly naked under his heated gaze.

"…because, Granger… If the whole school is going to be talking about the two of us shagging, it's going to be because it actually happened."

She blinked, heart skipping a beat in her chest as he moved closer, body heat mingling with hers, now. He ran his eyes over her, as if drinking her in, and the feeling it gave her settled hotly in the pit of her stomach.

"If I'm going to have everyone gossip about me like the bored vultures they are, it's going to be because I turned you completely _inside out_. They will gossip about how you couldn't walk for days, and they will ooh and ah at the marks I left on your willing body…"

Hermione took a stumbling step back, and Malfoy followed, not one ounce of humor found on his face.

"They will talk about how we couldn't get enough of each other, locking ourselves in our dorm for days just to get our fill. When their nosy little eyes follow us in the halls, they will have no choice but to whisper about it. If I'm going to willingly have everyone gossip about me, it will be because I wrecked you so good that no other man could ever compare."

He stopped, and so did she, the back of her legs brushing the couch as he glared down at her.

"It _won't_ be because it's all a part of some elaborate scheme to make _Weasley…_ ," he scoffed his name. "…shit bricks. It will not be because you're too scared to really go through with it."

"That's not-."

"Isn't it, though? If you're going to make Weasley mad, it's going to be because the taste of you is still lingering on my tongue, and that's going to be because you wanted it to."

Hermione glanced away, pursing her lips.

"So…while I am somewhat impressed by your bold suggestion, I'm going to have to decline. However…"

Her gaze was pulled back to him, and she fought not to look away from his dark gaze.

"…if you change your mind regarding the… _details_ , then you know where to find me."

Hermione watched as he turned from her and grabbed his bag, making his way to his room without a second glance over his shoulder.

* * *

The next day, Hermione found herself walking along the corridor. She was in between classes, reluctant to head to Potions, because she had it with Harry, Ron, _and_ Lavender. She hadn't been in the presence of all three of them since she and Malfoy had caught Ron and Lavender in a classroom during patrols. She wasn't fearful or anything, but she just wasn't sure how to act around them as of late, and if there was one thing Hermione hated, it was being unsure. A part of her, a darker part, was certain that she wouldn't behave appropriately if she had to watch Lavender and Ron make googly eyes at one another.

It turned out that that particular voice in her head was right.

It was only about fifteen minutes later when she found herself shooting scathing looks at the pair over her cauldron. Harry was next to them, seemingly focusing on the task at hand, but every once in a while he'd smile in response to something Ron said on the off chance that he diverted his attention from the blonde girl at his side. Hermione tried to force her own eyes on her potion, but it was easier said than done. Why wasn't Slughorn saying anything about their inappropriate behavior? Surely they weren't allowed to be all over each other like that?

The climax of the period was when Hermione had given up on focusing altogether, opting instead for glaring at Ron as Lavender nuzzled her face into his neck. Her hands curled in on themselves, and once again, she ignored the stinging she felt as her nails pressed into her skin. Before she realized what had happened, Lavender's cauldron exploded, sending the half-finished potion everywhere. High pitched screams and expletives filled the air, and Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what she had done.

She stumbled back away from her table, and amongst the commotion, she sprinted out of the classroom, heart racing in her chest. She took a few deep shaky breaths, screaming at herself to get it together. What _was_ wrong with her? It was never okay to lash out like that, no matter the circumstance, and especially not over something as insignificant as Ron and Lavender. She brushed her hair away from her face, leaning against the corridor wall.

Slight pain brought her attention to her hands, and she uncurled them to see fresh crescent moons embedded into her palms. She didn't know how long she stood there like that, staring at her hands, but she knew that it wouldn't be long before Professor Slughorn noticed her absence. Movement out of the corner of her eye captured her attention, and she looked up to see Malfoy standing there, a blank expression on his face as he gazed at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice defeated.

"I saw what you did," he said, leaning his shoulder against the wall.

She looked away, eyebrows pinched together.

"I'm the brightest witch of this age…and one boy and one irrelevant girl are throwing me for a spiral," she said, disappointment coting her words.

She heard Malfoy eventually heave a sigh after a brief silence, reaching out and pulling her towards him. She eyed his hand like it offended her before resting her eyes on him.

"What are you doing?"

"You're the only competition I have in this bloody school, Granger," he began, leading her back to the classroom. "I'd be quite bored if you allowed someone like Weasley to be your downfall. Not to mention, immensely disappointed."

He stopped talking as soon as they returned to the classroom, their presence very noticeable in the now quiet room. Professor Slughorn's eyes seemed to widen in relief as they landed on the pair of them, and he clasped his hands together.

"Ah, there you are! I was just, uh, saying to the class I wondered where the two of you ran off to…"

"Granger got a bit of the potion on her face when it exploded," Malfoy explained as they stood before the eccentric professor.

"Yes, yes. Splendid. We wouldn't want another unexpected accident, now would we?" the older man commented, shooing them to their seats.

Hermione stiffened as she felt Malfoy's hand grazing her back as he led her to her seat, her ingredients just as she left them, and she could practically feel the curious gazes of her classmates on them. She was finally about to relax when she felt his lips at her ear, jasmine invading her senses.

"Meet me on the seventh floor, tonight…"

Hermione jerked her head towards him in question, but he was already stepping away, making his way back to his seat. He didn't look at her, ridding her of the chance to ask him to elaborate, and with a purse of her lips, she faced her cauldron again. She briefly glanced up to lock eyes with Harry, the anger on his face evident, and unable to say anything, Hermione simply continued the assignment.

* * *

Hermione looked up at the door in front of her, a feeling of nostalgia passing through her frame as she did. It was rather late in the night, and even though she and Malfoy were something _like_ Heads, they'd still be in trouble if they were caught. Malfoy stood beside her, silent and watching as she eyed the door.

"The Room of Requirement," she mumbled.

"We can't keep lashing out, Granger. You're giving Weasley and Brown too much power over you, and it's only a matter of time before it starts affecting your schoolwork, and we don't want that."

"No," Hermione breathed in agreement. "We don't."

With that, she followed him into the room. It looked like the perfect place for… _a duel_! She looked around in wonder with a frown on her face, having flashbacks to fifth year. A sudden wave of sadness washed through her, but it was quickly forgotten as she watched Malfoy discard himself of his robes.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think? You and I are going to let off some steam, Granger," he answered as if it were obvious.

She glanced around again, tempted to protest before deciding better of it. She could have really hurt someone during class. That behavior was so unlike her, and it was all because of Ron and Harry…and _her_. She was angry, and she had every right to be, but she was handling her anger in the worst way possible. With a nod, she gripped her wand, facing Malfoy as he faced her. He began without warning, and Hermione's eyes widened as she blocked the spell.

It took her a minute to get her bearings, but it wasn't long before she was able to keep up with the fast pace that he had set. It was almost like they were dancing, tossing practically harmless spells and jinxes at one another. Neither of them had hit the other yet, but that was okay, because that wasn't either of their intentions. Hermione couldn't be sure how long they swished their wands at one another, but they only stopped when Malfoy winced, face pinching as he glanced down at his sleeve.

With a start, Hermione realized that she had grazed his arm, a shallow injury already showing.

"Merlin, Malfoy, I'm sorry," she said, approaching him.

Malfoy only chuckled in response, reaching up to heal the wound, waving her off.

"It's fine, Granger. Nothing a little bit of magic can't fix," he reassured.

Hermione nodded, chest slightly heaving as she fought to catch her breath.

"Well, I certainly do feel better, Malfoy, so…thank you, but it's not like I can do this every night until I'm over it."

Malfoy curiously looked up at her, hair hanging into his face.

"Why not?"

She spluttered.

"Well…because! I'm sure you have better things to do than spend your nights helping me get past being screwed over by my friends," she said.

Malfoy smirked, pushing his now damp hair away from his face, the action drawing her attention.

"I don't mind, Granger," he seemed to purr, stepping towards her. "This isn't just good for you, you know."

"Still, I…," she trailed off at the look in his eyes, accepting that it was no use arguing about.

Instead, she simply settled for thanking him again with a nod. His smirk suddenly fell, a thoughtful expression crossing his features.

"I want to try something, but I know you'll protest…" he hesitantly proposed.

"Okay," she said, raising her eyebrows in question.

"I want you to use the Cruciatus Curse on me," he simply said as if he were talking about the weather.

Hermione blanched, eyes widening and stumbling back in shock.

"…what? Have you lost your mind?" she screamed, horrified.

Malfoy reached out towards her, fingers wrapping around her wrists as he leaned in, shushing her.

"It's just one time," he reassured, voice steady. "I think…that it will get whatever you're feeling towards Weasley and Brown right out of your system."

"You're mental," she hissed, attempting to pull away.

His face was so close, eyes so bright as he stared at her.

"I'm giving you permission to use it on me. Just this one time… If I didn't genuinely believe that it would help you, I would have never brought it up."

"It's an unforgiveable, Malfoy! Do you know what that means?"

"Granger, I just think it'd help, is all. I'm _giving you permission_ to use it on me. Besides, we both know that there are people outside of these walls who wouldn't hesitate to use it on you…"

Hermione swallowed, recognizing the truth in his words. She knew that things wouldn't always be as calm as they seemed to be for the time being. She knew that a day might come where she'd have to use the worst unforgiveable of all, but that was a hypothetical self-defense scenario. This…this was different.

"We could get in trouble," she whispered, running out of arguments.

His nose was brushing hers now, voice just as quiet.

"I won't tell if you won't…"

She released a shaky breath, watching as he backed up.

"Go on," he urged.

Hermione fingered her wand, biting her lip as she gazed at him before turning away with a shake of her head.

"I can't… I can't do this."

Hermione couldn't imagine hurting anyone like that. Even when she despised Malfoy with a passion, she never would have wished harm like that on him, by her own hand or otherwise. She sharply inhaled as she felt him press his chest to her back, the dampness of his shirt seeping into her own. One of his hands reached down to dance along her arm, fingers cocooning her own as he forced her to lift her wand.

"It has to come from within," he said, bringing his other hand up to brush along her stomach, emphasizing his point. "You have to really want to do harm."

His breath wafted over her, blowing random tendrils of hair around her face.

"You let it consume you until it is all you feel, and like water, you let it flow throughout your body and into your wand," he whispered.

Hermione forced herself to take a breath, the feeling of Malfoy's lithe form pressed against her own sparking something inside of her. The rise and fall of his chest was in sync with that of her back, and she felt so small in his arms.

"You sound like you speak from experience," she wondered.

"…maybe I do," was his only reply.

She made to turn, Malfoy letting go of her hand, but his other arm still lingered on her, fingers grazing her side. She looked up at him with a shake of her head, eyes apologetic.

"I don't have that in me, Malfoy…to really want to hurt someone like that."

Her voice was soft, slightly disbelieving at the thought of such a thing. An amused smirk crawled onto his lips, eyes drinking her in.

"No…it appears that you don't," he murmured in wonder. "…but who knows what the future holds."

* * *

 **~ Let me know what you think ~**


	11. Ruin

"Ugh, why must I be a year behind the rest of you? I would've _paid_ to see that," Ginny complained, a genuine frown on her features.

"Merlin, no! I didn't tell you to brag or anything, but because…it's embarrassing," Hermione sheepishly replied, voice low as she warily glanced around the pub.

"Oh, please," Ginny scoffed. "They had it coming."

Hermione sighed, fingering her glass and eyeing her butterbeer.

"I've never done that before, Ginny, lost control like that. I completely…cracked, and for what? For Ron and his girlfriend? It was so unlike me," she pouted.

"We're all allowed to mess up, sometimes, Hermione," Ginny reassured.

"Yeah, but… Not like that," she finally disagreed, shaking her head. "That was extreme, and pretty soon it might start affecting my schooling. Malfoy was right."

Ginny perked up at that, eyeing Hermione.

"…you two seem to be getting on rather well. I'd say extremely well if he's regularly offering advice," she slowly said.

Hermione pursed her lips in thought before eventually nodding.

"Yeah…we are, actually. As crazy as it sounds, he makes a lot of sense a good majority of the time. Do you know that he told me about Ron and Lavender an entire month before I found out?"

Ginny's eyebrows rose, eyes widening just a bit in surprise.

" _Really_ …"

"Yeah. I thought he was just messing with me, at the time," Hermione scoffed, shaking her head. "Who would've thought that he was actually being more decent than my supposed friends were?"

Ginny got a strange look in her eyes, leaning her elbows on the table as she listened.

"What other advice has he given you?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Just what you know. I should do what I want, this whole thing with Ron might start bleeding into other areas of my life, and…that's it. I mean, aside from him telling me to grow some and ask Ron out before this whole mess."

"Looks like Malfoy and I have agreed on quite a few things," Ginny commented. "You never did tell me what he said to you when he apologized? Verbatim, I mean…"

"It was basically just a whole bunch of words about the ridiculousness of blood purity," Hermione answered dismissively.

"No, but in his apology to you specifically. What did he say that was for _you_?"

Hermione frowned in confusion, but leaned back nonetheless as she thought.

"Um…"

Hermione blew out a breath, face pinching.

"He said that he was sorry, regretted his actions and all that jazz, and…that he had been a fool…in more ways than one," Hermione quoted.

Ginny suddenly hummed, leaning back in her seat, arms folded over her chest with a small smile.

"I see…"

"What do you see?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny hummed again, glancing away before leaning forward and taking a sip of her drink.

"Hermione," she began, looking up at the other girl beneath her lashes. "I think Malfoy _likes_ you."

Hermione frowned again, rearing back a bit.

"I… What?"

"Malfoy fancies you," she repeated.

"He wants to shag me, Ginny, there's a difference," Hermione deadpanned.

Ginny shook her head.

"He said that he'd been a fool… _in more ways than one_ , and he tried to get you with Ron before this whole mess, because he knew it was what you wanted," Ginny elaborated.

"No," Hermione dragged the word out. "He tried to get me with Ron, because he said, and I quote, that he pitied me and I should get it over with and put myself out of my misery."

"Listen, between the two of us, you're the brains of the operation. There is no doubting that, but we both know that _boys_ are _my_ specialty."

"I-."

"I mean, why else would he only apologize to you?"

"…because he knows how Ron and Harry are. It would've been pointless."

"Did he tell you that?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione paused, realizing that he'd never actually told her that, and that that was her own assumption.

"Well…no, but…," she trailed off as Ginny leaned back, crossing her arms again with a flirty smile on her lips.

"He only apologized to you, because you're the only one of the bunch he gives a rat's ass about."

"That doesn't mean he likes me," she scoffed.

"Why is this so hard to swallow for you?"

"…because! It…it's preposterous."

"Why…?"

Hermione found that she couldn't voice a valid reason as to why besides it just was. The thought of her and Malfoy ever being more than the acquaintances that they were at the moment was…unthinkable.

"It just…is," Hermione lamely replied.

"You say that, and yet, I bet you've thought about that night you saw him in the shower on more than one occasion."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Ginny sighed.

"All I'm saying is…entertain the thought, okay? Maybe a nice fling will do you some good. Maybe that's where you need to channel all of that anger," Ginny commented. "We can't go blowing up cauldrons forever."

"Merlin, it was an accident," Hermione groaned.

Ginny's laughter filled her ears as she dropped her head into her hands.

* * *

"You don't mind, do you?"

Hermione looked between the two of them, opening her mouth to answer when Ginny beat her to it.

"Dean will be fine, Hermione. Right?" she questioned, glancing at him. "I can meet up with him, anytime."

"No, Ginny, go. Have fun, I'll be okay," Hermione reassured.

Ginny deflated, and Hermione knew that the younger girl was worried about leaving her in Hogsmeade by herself while she ran off with her boyfriend. Hermione didn't fully realize how little friends she had until two of them practically abandoned her.

"No, Hermione, I-."

"Go snog your boyfriend, Weasley. I can babysit Granger for you," a new voice interrupted, startling Hermione.

She glanced to her left, eyes landing on her roommate, a grand smirk on his face at his little joke.

"You're hilarious, Malfoy," Hermione sneered as he guided her away from her friend.

"You two kids have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't," he dryly commented.

Hermione barely had time to wave goodbye to Ginny as they walked away, the other girl staring with that stupid smile on her face.

"For the record, there isn't anything you wouldn't do," she said.

"I wouldn't do Potter…or Weasley," he replied, nose turned up.

"Why not? Harry bears some resemblance to Nott, no?"

Malfoy shot her a frown, informing her that her teasing wasn't amusing in the slightest.

"That's an insult to Theo, and I'm telling him you said that," he replied.

Hermione waved him off, eyes landing on her favorite shop in all of Hogsmeade.

"You don't have to _babysit_ me anymore, Malfoy. I'm going to Tomes and Scrolls, and then I'm heading back to school," she said, turning away from him.

"What, you think I don't enjoy a good book as much as you, Granger?" he questioned, his stride matching hers.

"I just know how I can get in here, and even an avid reader like yourself would grow bored of my antics."

Malfoy simply smirked, holding the door open for her, the top of her head brushing underneath his stretched arm as she walked in. She shivered when his arm lowered over her shoulder, guiding her into the shop as he leaned his head down.

"I'll never grow bored of your antics, Granger," he said, lips next to her ear. "You keep me on my toes."

He finished with a light chuckle, pulling away to walk past her and browse a few books himself. She stared after him with a frown, Ginny's suggestion coming to mind before Hermione shook the thoughts away, following after him.

Hermione browsed the books for what seemed like an hour, feet carrying her past one book in particular again. She eyed it, a slight sigh escaping her, knowing that if she bought it, she'd be spending all of her spending money on it. Her parents may have been dentists, and while that certainly provided a comfortable life one could say, Hermione was still a rather frugal person. It would be silly and somewhat irresponsible of her to spend all of her money on that one book.

Before Hermione could even resign herself to the fact that the book would have to wait, a familiar pale hand reached past her and snatched it up. She turned to Malfoy with wide eyes, glaring at his back as he approached the shop owner.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

"Buying myself a book," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest before thinking better of it, and slamming her mouth shut. What was she going to do? Throw all of her money away on a book just because she wanted to have it instead of Malfoy? She resisted the urge to cross her arms over her chest like a child, silently fuming as she reluctantly followed Malfoy out of the shop. They'd barely taken two steps out of Hogsmeade, Hermione uncharacteristically silent the entire time, when she stumbled to a halt.

Malfoy had thrusted the book at her, the large tome colliding with her stomach. She looked up at him in confusion as he glanced down at her with that stupid smirk on his face.

"You think I'd actually be interested in a stupid book about the history of…," he glanced at the title "…unicorns and their magical qualities?"

Hermione blinked as she fully realized what had just happened, face heating up.

"It isn't stupid," she bit back, looking away as she gingerly took the book.

She pursed her lips, looking down at the text with a slight frown.

"Malfoy, I can't take this. It's too-."

"I'm rich, Granger. Wealthy law dictates that I must throw at least a third of my fortune away on nonsense each week, or else I won't be invited to any of the socialite dinners. Didn't you know?"

"Malfoy, I'm serious," she said, staring up at him.

"I wanted to buy it for you," he said, all traces of humor gone, now.

"Why?" she demanded.

"…because you looked like a sad child whose mum just told her to put the toy back."

Hermione bit back a rude retort, bristling a bit as he made fun of her.

"Are you doing this to make up for all those years you mistreated me? Is that why you're going out of your way to be so nice to me?"

Malfoy didn't answer, simply raising an eyebrow at the poorly hidden suspicion in her voice. He seemed to sense that she had more to get off of her chest, and he was right.

"You encouraged me to just ask Ron out, and when that crashed and burned, here you are offering more advice on how to move on. Now, you're trying to help me do just that and keep me from lashing out any more than I already have. Why are you helping me? I seriously doubt it's purely for my benefit…," she finished with a huff.

Malfoy tilted his head to the side, taking a heavy step forward.

"…and why couldn't it be purely for your benefit? Maybe I just want to make you feel good," he quietly answered, eyes seeming to stare through her.

Hermione swallowed, wondering if she was imagining that double meaning behind those words.

"Why did you only apologize to me? Why not Harry and Ron too?"

Malfoy snorted, a very unlike him sound.

"…because they're irrelevant to me," he answered.

"So what does that make me? How am I relevant to you then?" she asked, taking a step forward.

Malfoy did the same, towering over her, eyes bright and hypnotizing.

"Careful, Granger," he murmured. "You're asking for answers that you can't handle."

"You don't know what I can handle," Hermione replied.

Malfoy raised his other eyebrow, both of them lifted in surprise as he processed her words. The atmosphere was tense, filled with something she couldn't name…or didn't want to. He slowly raked his eyes over her, and a shiver traveled through her frame, and she knew that it had nothing to do with the chilling temperature. The sound of footsteps crunching on the cold ground broke their spell, and they both stepped back just as Ron and Harry came into view, the boys halting at the scene before them.

Hermione glanced at them for a split second, opting for turning away entirely as a sigh escaped her. Without saying anything, she brushed past Malfoy, slowly making her way back to school. She slowed to a stop as she realized that she could only hear her footsteps, and she turned around, eyebrows furrowing. Malfoy was unmoving, seeming to stare at Ron and Harry as they all but tried to kill him on the spot with their eyes.

"Malfoy," she called, watching as he turned to face her, Harry and Ron's eyes doing the same. "Let's go."

Hermione was determined to do whatever she wanted, and at the moment, she didn't want to deal with Ron and Harry. Therefore, she wasn't going to. The last thing she wanted was to be involved in an unnecessary altercation. It would only serve to give her a headache.

Malfoy looked back to briefly glance at the two Gryffindors before turning around and following after her, a smirk on his face.

"No fighting," she suddenly said as he approached.

"You wound me, Granger. You think I'd waste energy on them when I have far better things to focus on?"

She eyed the smirk on his lips before rolling her eyes and heading back to the castle, her roommate in tow.

* * *

"Why are the two of you always here? At this point, I should just move out and have you two move in," she snidely commented as she stepped into their dorm.

"Well, hello to you too, Granger," Nott grumbled from where he was lounging on the couch.

"I second your suggestion, Granger. Merlin knows, I'll definitely pretty this place up," Zabini lazily replied, flipping through a book.

Hermione ignored his comment and looked around, frowning as she found the dorm empty of a certain blond.

"Where's Malfoy?"

Blaise smirked, glancing up at her.

"Missing him, are you?"

"No! I was just wondering why you two are present if he's absent," she was quick to deny.

"Do we bother you that much?" Nott asked, sounding somewhat offended.

"Mostly Zabini," she honestly answered.

"The feeling is mutual," the handsome boy replied.

Hermione sighed, making her way to the coffee table and plopping her bag down before doing the same for herself. She'd barely cracked open her text when Zabini spoke again.

"Aw, look at the three of us, getting along like old mates. Draco would be so proud," he cooed.

Hermione sent him a glare.

"Why are the two of you even here?"

"It's quiet," Nott replied from behind her, clearly stuffing his mouth with something edible.

"Is that the book Draco bought you?" Zabini suddenly asked, nodding to her open tome.

"No," she replied with a frown. "He told you?"

She didn't like the thought of Malfoy bragging to his friends about that. After all, hadn't he supposedly done it to be nice? Zabini rolled his eyes.

"Hardly. He let something slip, and I wouldn't leave him alone until he 'fessed up. It's sweet," Zabini sarcastically commented.

"Yeah, he's never bought me a book," Nott complained.

"He's never bought me anything," Zabini added, a fake pout on his lips.

"What's your point?" Hermione sighed.

Zabini simply stared at her with that stupid smirk on his face. Merlin, she wanted to wipe it off.

"No point, at all," he said with an innocent shrug. "Just commenting on how nice that was of him. It's inspiring to see the two of you get along so well."

She heard Nott chuckle behind her, and she could tell that there was something hidden behind it.

"If you're implying that he did it, because he wants something in return, then you can save your breath. I'm well aware that he wouldn't be opposed to…spending an evening with me," she confessed.

"Spending an evening? That's a nice way of putting it, I suppose," Zabini laughed.

Nott joined in, and she jumped as he leaned over, shoulder brushing her own as he grinned.

"Malfoy would-."

The slam of the portrait door halted whatever Nott was going to say, and they all looked up as Malfoy entered the dorm. His eyes briefly ran over the three of them, narrowing at Nott, and the dark haired boy leaned back.

"I didn't know you two were stopping by," he drawled, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Well, you know us. We just can't stay away for too long," Zabini said with a grin.

Malfoy didn't respond, opting instead for staring at the dark skinned boy with a blank expression. Zabini eventually pursed his lips before shutting his book.

"Let's go, Teddy. I'm sure Pansy is wondering where we are," he said, rising from the chair and gathering his things.

It seemed that in no time at all, Zabini and Nott had quickly packed up their schoolwork and left the dorm. Hermione's eyes remained on Malfoy as he sat on the couch, heaving a sigh.

"…growing tired of your friends?"

He leaned his head back, eyes falling closed as a chuckle escaped him.

"Never. They're actually likeable, unlike…,"he trailed off, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ha, ha. I'm surprised you're here, at all. No hot date, tonight?"

"Why? Do you want there to be…?"

"No," she almost barked. "I was just… It's a Friday night, is all. Surely, you have better things to do than sit here with me of all people."

"I like sitting here with you, Granger," he said, a small smile forming on his lips. "I told you, you keep me on my toes."

"Is that why you only apologized to me, because I keep you on your toes? And Harry and Ron don't?"

His smile transformed into a smirk.

"…partially…"

Hermione huffed, fed up with the secrecy.

"What answers do you think I can't handle? I'm Hermione Granger. There's hardly anything I can't handle…"

Malfoy's smirk grew, and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh, shut up. You know exactly what I meant," she snapped.

"Maybe I want to keep you on your toes, too," he murmured, sounding almost tired, but Hermione didn't care.

She stood, stomping to stand directly in front of him as he sighed. She knew that he knew she was there, and Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you messing with me, Malfoy? Was Harry right?"

He opened his eyes, and Hermione was tempted to step away from the intensity of his glare, but she resisted. His lip curled over his teeth as he regarded her, hair falling into his eyes.

"I already told you that I have no desire to hurt you, Granger. Do you take me for a liar?" he questioned as he stood, and at this, Hermione did take a step back.

"No, but… What else am I supposed to think?"

"You were the only one worth apologizing to. It's as simple as that," he said with a shrug.

Hermione chewed on her lip before responding.

"I don't believe you," she finally said.

He smirked again, taking another step forward.

"What do you want to hear? What ulterior motive do you think there is? Do you think this is all some elaborate scheme to shag you? Throw Potter off of his game? Tell me," he urged.

"Ginny thinks that you like me," she voiced, the words flying out.

Malfoy paused, tilting his head to the side as he studied her.

"…maybe I do."

Hermione blinked, a part of her not expecting that answer. Malfoy raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Hermione's lips parted, taken aback by that.

"I…"

He frowned.

"I thought you were prepared to handle whatever answer I gave you," he mocked.

"If you're messing with me, Malfoy…"

Her voice was quiet and unsure.

"Maybe I do fancy you, Granger…," he repeated.

Malfoy invaded her space, sizing her up before brushing past her to make his way to his room, the scent of him clinging to her robes.

"…perhaps you should do something about it."

* * *

"Can we talk?"

Hermione looked up in surprise, eyes landing on Harry as he stood before her, cornering her at the entrance of the Great Hall. It was the first day she'd stepped foot into the hall since the night of the first Quidditch match. Hermione looked past him, eyes landing on Ginny as she mouthed apologies. Ron was seated next to her, Lavender tucked into his side, but his eyes were on the two of them. She finally returned her attention to Harry, a frown crawling over her face.

"…no," she eventually said.

Harry seemed to be expecting that, releasing a sigh.

"Please-.'

"No. I don't have anything to say to you, at the moment, and unless it's an apology, I don't want to hear anything you have to say either," she evenly stated, moving to walk around him.

"Hermione, it's about Malfoy-."

"You have some nerve, you know that?" she threw at him as he blocked her path. "Don't talk to me."

"Hermione…," he tried again, reaching for her hand.

"Go talk to your best friend," she snapped, snatching her arm away. "…because you've made it clear that that's not me."

Harry went to open his mouth when one look over her shoulder had him snapping it shut. His jaw clenched, eyes turning venomous as he glared at something past her. Perhaps, _someone_ was a more appropriate term. The smell of jasmine reached her nose, and Hermione's shoulders involuntarily relaxed, tension leaving her frame.

"Problem, Granger?"

His voice was just over her head, and she knew that he was close. She stared at Harry with a deep frown, crossing her arms over her chest as she did so. The words were on the tip of her tongue. _No_ , she was going to say. _Everything is fine_. That was what she should have said. Instead, she said;

"Yes. Harry won't leave me alone, and I've definitely asked him to."

"Harassment, Potter? My, how the mighty have fallen," Malfoy drawled.

Harry blanched.

"Harassment? I simply wanted to talk to _my_ friend, and then-."

"It seems that _your friend_ doesn't want to talk to you," Malfoy interrupted, causing Harry's face to heat up in anger.

"Well, that's between Hermione and I," Harry spat.

"Is there any particular reason the three of you are standing here, taking up space and inconveniencing those of us trying to enter the hall?" an annoyingly familiar voice drawled.

Hermione cringed, ready to open her mouth with an excuse when Malfoy said;

"Potter seems to think that bullying someone into talking to him is the proper way to handle things, Professor."

Both Hermione and Harry turned to look at Snape, the dark haired man looking down his nose at Harry.

"Those haughty genes of yours are finally kicking in, are they, Mr. Potter? No matter, I'm sure a night's worth of detention will rectify that," Professor Snape ordered, flurrying past them with one final glare at Harry.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Harry turned on Malfoy, stepping forward as Malfoy did the same.

"You slimy, son of a-!"

"Son of a what, Potter?" Malfoy urged, looking down at Harry with a sinister smirk on his lips.

With one look at the blond, Hermione could tell that he was itching for a fight.

"Harry, just go," Hermione said in exasperation.

Harry turned on her, eyes wide and accusatory.

"You don't want to talk to me, but him you'll talk to? You'll tattle on me to him? What is he, your bodyguard, now?"

"Want to find out?" Malfoy hissed, reaching for his wand as he stepped beside her.

"Harry, just leave me alone," she practically screamed.

"No, no," he said, shaking his head. "…because if I do, you'll just run straight to him, and he'll-."

"He'll what? What was it you said? _Fuck me and toss me aside?_ Well, he's already done that, and I'm still here, so what's your next argument?"

The words flew out of her mouth before she even had time to process what she was saying. She heard Malfoy's sharp intake of breath, and she could only imagine how annoyed he would be with her. Harry's reaction was instantaneous, eyes widening in a mixture of shock and horror as his mouth fell open. He stared at her like that for a painful amount of time, looking almost ill as he took a stumbling step back.

Hermione simply stared at him, determined to stick to the lie she'd just told.

"What?" he gasped out.

Hermione didn't reply, swallowing and looking away, wondering what the hell she'd just done. Harry turned his heated gaze on Malfoy, looking as if he could strangle the blond with his bare hands. Malfoy finally righted himself before shrugging, a mocking smirk curving along his lips.

"What can I say? I can never resist someone so pretty and willing-."

The words were barely out of his mouth when Harry drew his wand, a curse already on his lips when his wand was ripped away. Professor Snape was there again, face thunderous as he glared at the dark haired Gryffindor.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter, you just earned yourself an extra six days of detention," he sneered.

Hermione took the distraction as an opportunity to slip out of the hall, Malfoy hot on her heels after a few moments.

"You want to explain, Granger?" Malfoy asked, following her as she all but ran up the stairs.

"Please, just go away, Malfoy. I'm already embarrassed enough that I just did that, and I really don't need-."

She cut herself off as she was spun around to face him, his hands settling on her shoulder. She refused to look at him, finding the floor much more interesting as he stared at her.

"I'm not angry, Granger," he finally said, voice low.

"Well, you should be!" she looked up at him, eyes wide. "We already talked about this, and you said no, and I just went ahead and did it anyway."

She tapped the heel of her hand against her forehead a few times.

"I'm so stupid," she hissed at herself.

"Okay, that's enough of that," he snapped, grabbing her hand in a firm grip. "Why did you do it, Granger?"

"He just made me so _angry_. Talking about me like I'm some child who can't think for herself. The nerve of him! I just wanted to wipe that pitiful look off his face and get him to back off," she ranted.

"No," he said, stepping closer, chest brushing against her own as he drew patterns into the skin of her hand with his thumb. "Why did you do it, Granger?"

She frowned in confusion, both the question and his close proximity throwing her for a loop.

"What do you mean? I just told you-."

He shushed her, reaching up with his other hand to press a finger to her lip. He stared her down, face unreadable and eyes penetrating. His breath intermingled with hers, and Hermione could practically hear her heartbeat in her ear drums.

"Why did you do it, Granger?" he asked again.

She blinked, finally releasing a soft sigh.

"…because I wanted to."

Malfoy nodded, eyes brightening.

"…and do you regret it?"

"No," she whispered.

He raised an eyebrow, finger trailing from her face, and down her neck.

"Are you sure? Everyone will be talking about us come tomorrow morning. They'll call you all sorts of names, because they think you're spending every night beneath me. Are you okay with that?" he quietly inquired.

Hermione swallowed, and Malfoy's eyes seemed to follow the movement of her throat.

"They can say whatever they want."

Malfoy frowned, faux concern crossing his features as he tilted his head.

"…but they're all such nosey buggers… They're going to ask questions. They're going to want to know if it's true…"

"Then I'll tell them it's true," she immediately replied.

He twirled a stray curl around his finger, lightly tugging on the tresses, nose barely brushing against hers.

"What if they want to know everything? What if they want all of the details?"

"Then I'll give it to them. I'll tell them…"

She trailed off, lips trembling as she stared at him.

"What will you tell them?" he whispered.

"I'll tell them…that you _ruined_ me."

* * *

 **~ Let me know what you think! ~**


	12. Dangerous

Hermione stirred the mixture in her cauldron at a clockwise, circular motion as the instructions demanded. A stray curl had escaped her ponytail, dancing along her vision every now and then and causing her irritation to spike. She resisted the urge to lift her eyes, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip as she heaved a sigh, exhaling through her nose.

It was Monday, exactly fourteen hours since the incident in the Great Hall in which she'd told Harry that she'd shagged Malfoy. She hadn't, but neither he nor Ron needed to know that. She could feel their eyes on her ever since she'd stepped into Potions. To be fair, she could feel the eyes of everyone on her. She'd been a coward and had avoided breakfast, but she couldn't skip class, and in the crowded room, there was nowhere for her to hide.

A part of her felt utterly foolish. She couldn't believe that she was tarnishing her reputation and lying about sleeping with Malfoy just to get back at Ron and Harry. In what world was that okay? Sure, she was making them as angry as they'd made her, but at what cost? She knew that everyone was talking about her, and she was sure there were more venomous comments than congratulatory ones.

On the other hand, a part of her felt…satisfied. It felt good to hurt them like they'd hurt her, reputation be damned. What did it matter if a good majority of the school was talking about her like she was some common slag? It wasn't true, and it only proved how easily manipulated they all could be. One lie, and they were all ready to lap it up like dogs. Something inside of her knew that the students _wanted_ to believe it, though. A fall from grace was always entertaining to watch, she surmised, but still…

She glanced to her left, catching Malfoy's eye just before he threw a wink her way. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, but a small smile graced her lips, regardless. She was thankful that he'd gone along with the lie despite having no forewarning, but she shouldn't have been surprised that he'd go along with it _so well_. She was sure that he didn't get many opportunities like this one, and he was certainly eating it up.

"The potion should be a vibrant emerald…," Slughorn's voice bled into her thoughts then.

She looked down at her potion, satisfied to see that it looked correct. With a satisfied nod, Hermione sealed the mixture and began to pack her things away. She'd just bent down to toss her notes into her bag when a shadow passed over her. She craned her head back, eyes landing on Malfoy as he stood before her. She stood too, throwing her bag over her shoulder as she frowned up at him, confusion lacing her features. She could feel multiple eyes not-so-discreetly watching them.

"We have to patrol, tonight…"

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, because they most certainly did _not_ have to patrol, when he interrupted her.

"…seventh floor," he continued with finality.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, blinking in understanding.

"Right. Thanks for the reminder," she said, facing away as he brushed past her.

There was a certain tension growing between them that Hermione would have liked to ignore if it didn't always make itself known in the most unfortunate of ways. It wasn't long before she followed his lead, and exited the class herself. However, she wasn't alone.

"We need to talk."

Hermione turned, not even six steps away from the class, to face Ron sans Harry...and Lavender. He stood there, tall and blue-eyed with a frown on his handsome face. Hermione was tempted to comment on his rather rude approach, but thought better of it. It was only a matter of time before he confronted her like Harry did, more so, now, for obvious reasons. With a resigned sigh, she was determined to get it over with.

"The floor is yours," she said, waving her hand at him.

Ron blinked, clearly taken aback by her agreeable nature. He was silent for a moment and shuffled his feet.

"Please, do hurry up, Ron. I have another class to get to…"

"Right," he said with a determined nod, hard eyes gazing at her as he swallowed. "Did you really shag Malfoy?"

Predictable as always.

"What is it to you?"

He blinked again, eyes widening a bit as he clearly didn't expect that answer either. She supposed that he expected her to deny it, or avoid the question altogether. He had the same constipated look on his face like Harry did for a brief moment before huffing, face reddening just a bit.

"You have to be lying. You… _You and Malfoy?_ I refuse to believe that-."

"Well, believe it. We shagged, fucked, had sex, whatever you want to call it. We live in the same dorm, after all, it was easy-."

"I _don't_ want to hear the details," Ron spat.

"Well, what do you want to hear, Ron?" she asked with a shrug. "This is why you're really here, isn't it? To know if I had sex with your sworn enemy?"

Ron's shoulders heaved, and Hermione could tell that it was taking everything in him to keep it together.

"Why? Why would you…? It's _Malfoy_ , Hermione! He's slimy and vile and… Was this all just to get back at me? Is that it? Did you really _fuck_ Malfoy just to get revenge?" he hissed, nostrils flaring.

Hermione pursed her lips. _Believe it or not, not everything is about you. Not everything I do revolves around you, Ronald_. Those thoughts and similar ones swirled around her head as she looked at him. She _wanted_ to tell him to just get over himself.

"Yes," she calmly replied, and Ron's eyes widened to a comical degree. "Does that make you feel better? Does the truth make you feel any better than you did five minutes ago? That the only reason I slept with Malfoy was to hurt you like you hurt me? Did you get what you wanted?"

Ron's eyebrows were pinched together, face crestfallen as he looked away.

"No," he whispered.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

Ron exhaled through his nose, turning to look at her with red and glassy eyes, face blotchy.

"I should have told you about Lavender, Hermione. I just… I didn't know how! I liked-I like you, but you're also my friend, and I didn't know how to tell you," he defended. "I didn't know how to do that without hurting you."

Hermione's heart clenched for various reasons, and she frowned.

"…so you did know how I felt about you… Here I was, giving you the benefit of the doubt," Hermione murmured.

"Hermione…"

"Why are we even having this conversation, right now, Ron?" Hermione asked with a shrug, a sad smile on her face. "We're not…really on the best of terms, at the moment, and you're perfectly happy with Lavender, so… Why do you care?"

"…because!"

Hermione stumbled back, his burst in anger surprising her. He huffed, clenching his jaw with a shake of his head.

"I was wrong. Harry and I were wrong, but that's no excuse to run to Malfoy, and…and do… _whatever_ just to get back at us!"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"You seem to be under some impression that I needed an excuse to sleep with Malfoy, and I didn't. Yes, I had one, but I definitely didn't need one. If I want to shag Malfoy again just for the fun of it, I can," she firmly replied.

Ron looked at her like she'd sprouted two extra heads and a tail.

"Have you gone brainless? You would let Malfoy take and take what he wants from you until he's used you to his liking? Until he's done and brushes you aside like you're nothing?"

Hermione took a step forward.

"He didn't take anything from me. He _won't_ be taking anything from me, Ronald. I willingly gave, _shared_ my body with him, because I wanted to. I-."

"Are you _daft_? He's using you! ...and you're just letting him! He's not interested in you. He never could be. You've always been nothing more than dirty blood to him, and you allowing him into your bed isn't going to change that! He could _never_ want you, and you're foolish to think he does," Ron bellowed.

Hermione swallowed whatever retort she had ready, Ron's words rendering her speechless. Sure, it was all a lie. She'd never slept with Malfoy, and she didn't have any intentions of doing so. She didn't _like_ Malfoy in that way, and even after Ginny's words, Hermione wasn't even sure if she wanted _him_ to want her that way, but…

Ron's words cut something inside of her, something she didn't know was there. Whatever it was, it was perhaps the worst time to discover it, because she felt like she'd been punched in the chest. She stared at him with wide eyes as he glared at her, waiting for her to say something back, but she didn't. It was only when she turned and walked away did he realize he messed up…again.

"Hermione…!"

She ignored him, deciding that missing one class wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

"What's the point of coming up with this whole scheme if you're just going to hide from everyone? Aren't you supposed to tell them all how I ruined you?" a voice chuckled.

Malfoy greeted her as she stepped into the portrait, hours later, that devilish smirk on his lips. She didn't respond, only sparing him a glance as she made straight for her room.

"Granger…"

Hermione ignored him, mostly because she didn't want to talk, but also because she didn't want him to see her face. To see how weak she was…over Ron, no less. She'd skipped the rest of her classes for the day, in fact, and she wasn't proud of it. She didn't know why Ron's words had cut so deeply. She didn't even like Malfoy. At least, she didn't think she did. Well, nothing past physical appreciativeness, anyway, and she was sure that she didn't care if he liked her.

Her thoughts, and body, were pulled to a halt, the gentle grip on her arm capturing her attention.

"…Hermione…"

She blinked, looking up at him with wide eyes. She was sure that was the first time he'd ever used her name. At least, without her last name and some malice attached to it. He gazed down at her in what appeared to be concern, that smirk nowhere to be found.

"I kept calling your name…"

"Oh," she distractedly said, looking away. "Sorry."

He let go of her, and Hermione didn't know if she should leave, positive that he had something else to say. To her surprise, she felt his fingers on her chin, turning her to face him again. He ran his eyes over her face, and she didn't bother to turn away again, figuring there was no use.

"Only Weasley could cause this," he scoffed.

She snatched her chin away, glaring up at him.

"Why, because I'm weak for him?" she spat.

"Yes," he simply replied.

Hermione faltered, feeling her face crumbling before looking away. She wiped a stray tear away.

"It's not even anything worth crying about. It's…it's stupid," she breathed. "He just said that you were using me, and you'd never want me in that way."

He didn't reply, so she continued.

"…and it's not like I want you to, or that I even want you, but… The way he said it, like it was _impossible_ for you, or anyone for that matter, to…desire me. He probably didn't even mean it like that, but the way it came out just…humiliated me, you know?"

Malfoy snorted.

"The weasel likes to think that he's the only bloke in this entire school who wants you…and it isn't true."

She reluctantly turned to face him. He was still looking at her, and their eyes met.

"You said…"

Hermione trailed off, glancing away before taking a step away from him. She looked up at him again, uncertainty crossing her features. His expression betrayed nothing, but somehow she felt that he knew what was coming.

"When I told you that Ginny thought you fancied me…and you… The way you responded to that… Were you just messing with me, or…did you mean that?" she finally asked.

Malfoy's face did not change, serious as ever.

"With absolute certainty."

Hermione's eyes widened, and she shuffled her feet, struggling to hold his heavy gaze.

"…why? If you don't mind my asking…"

"You're brilliant, Granger," Malfoy simply said. "Even when I 'hated' you, I still knew that."

"…so you fancy me because of my intellect?" she questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Malfoy smirked, and she relaxed, the familiarity of it easing her tension.

"…among other things."

She huffed, mind spinning at this revelation, and she dropped her arms.

"Well…what does this mean? Where does that leave us?"

He tilted his head at her.

"I'm not following," Malfoy said, but his tone, and the glint in his eyes, told her differently.

"You just confessed that you like me. I can't even process that enough to ask the important questions like how and when, so… I want to know, where do we go from here? Surely, we can't just go back to being normal acquaintances...?"

Malfoy stepped towards her, the corner of his lips quirking up further as he gave her a once over.

"Why are you asking me?" he purred.

Hermione frowned up at him, her confusion evident.

"I don't…"

"Where we go from here is entirely up to you, Granger," he continued.

Her eyes widened, shock coursing through her veins.

"I'm leaving the answer to that…," he brushed her hair off of her shoulder as he walked past her"…in your capable hands."

* * *

"As soon as I heard yesterday morning, I knew that you'd done it. I'm not surprised that Malfoy went along with it," Ginny said as they descended the stairs.

"…actually," Hermione sheepishly began. "…he didn't, but Harry had just made me so mad that I… It just slipped out, and before I knew it Malfoy and I were pretending to be bed buddies."

Ginny nudged Hermione, a grin on her lips.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you. Well, at least now you have an excuse to really shag him," she replied.

Leave it to Ginny…

"How on earth do you figure that?"

Ginny shrugged.

"Everyone thinks you did, anyway, and with the two of you living together, they probably will for the rest of the year. You might as well go and do what you're already guilty of doing. What do you have to lose?"

Hermione was reluctant to admit that she was considering Ginny's words. The idea didn't bind her up in knots like it did before. Now, that she knew for a fact that Malfoy fancied her, she found herself thinking about him in a way she didn't want to consider before. There was always the possibility of him using her, but… She wasn't pondering much past sex, anyway.

"She can't sit here."

Hermione was pulled back to the present by a venomous voice. They'd made it to the Great Hall, and she and Ginny were in the process of getting ready to take a seat when they were stopped. Her eyes connected with those of Parvati Patil. A cold scowl graced her beautiful face, a look Hermione had never seen on the other girl before.

"…what? Parvati, don't be-."

"She. Can't. Sit. Here," Parvati repeated with finality, throwing Hermione a scathing look. "Who knows what she'll hear and babble about to her Death Eater boyfriend."

" _Death Eater boyfriend?_ " Ginny repeated with a scoff. "Did Harry put you up to this?"

Hermione glanced down to the boy in question who was conveniently busy talking to Ronald, Lavender tucked into the redhead's side.

"No, believe it or not, a lot of us aren't happy with who Granger chooses to do in her spare time," the dark-haired girl sneered.

"That's rich coming from you! Especially considering you were in Malfoy's room not even three weeks ago," Hermione fired back.

That captured some neighboring attention.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Parvati replied without missing a beat. "Only foolish people sleep with Draco Malfoy."

"Well, you were never considered the bright twin," Hermione retorted.

Parvati clenched her jaw before standing, only inches away from Hermione.

"You're not sitting here."

"Who do you think you are? You can't prevent me from sitting at my own house table," Hermione argued.

Parvati considered that for a moment, humming.

"You're right, I can't, but if you sit here, don't think it'll be an enjoyable breakfast for you," she sweetly replied.

Hermione frowned, anger spiking at the poorly veiled threat.

"This is ridiculous," Ginny hissed.

Parvati turned on her.

"Is it? These are perilous times, Ginny. You, Hermione and all of us know it. I'm supposed to risk my safety, because she wants to hop into bed with the son of a Death Eater?"

Hermione felt her face heating up, and she bit her tongue, eyes stinging. Ginny turned to face Hermione, reaching out to grab her hand as she leaned in.

"Hermione…this is ridiculous. Just tell them…"

Hermione cut her eyes to her best friend, frown deepening.

"Tell them the truth," she whispered. "It's not worth this."

"No, Ginny," she replied.

"Look, you made Ron and Harry angry. Job well done, but this is starting to go too far. The joke is over, now," Ginny quietly begged.

Hermione stared at her for a moment, considering her words. It was rather foolish to go through so much trouble over a little revenge, but the damage was done. There was no going back. With her mind made up, Hermione slowly eased her hand out of Ginny's grip. She took a step back, and Ginny frowned. With one last glare at Parvati, she walked away.

She walked towards the hall entrance, only instead of leaving, she kept going, walking past the door and past the Ravenclaw table. Hermione rounded the Slytherin table, aware of the eyes and whispers that followed her, but the damage was already done. It was done the minute she lied to Harry. What more did she have to lose?

She halted behind Nott, the blue-eyed boy staring at her with wide eyes. He wasn't the only one, but Hermione paid it no attention as she glanced between him and Zabini, who was also staring at her. His raised eyebrows were the only indication of his surprise.

"Nott, Zabini…" she greeted. "…would you mind sliding down?"

Nott opened his mouth, but no words came out. He looked at Malfoy who was seated next to him, and whatever look he saw there had him scooting over immediately, almost knocking Zabini over in the process.

"Thank you," she murmured as she sat between him and the blond.

The silence that followed was awkward, and Hermione chanced a glance, her eyes connecting with several pairs. She swallowed, suddenly unsure of her impulsive decision.

"Don't you lot have something more pressing to attend to?"

Malfoy's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, but it seemed to travel along the entire length of the table, because all at once, everyone was suddenly engaged in an interesting conversation.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking down.

"Are you alright?"

"No," she honestly answered, voice cracking. "…but I will be."

She lifted her head and threw him a tight smile. It didn't reach her eyes, but she didn't care.

"This is what I wanted. I've made my bed…now I have to lie in it," she continued.

"If you want to tell them truth, I'd be okay with that, Granger," Malfoy suddenly said, surprising her.

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "I made this decision when I… I just didn't expect…," she trailed off, sighing.

She glanced across the hall, catching Harry's glare as he looked over his shoulder at her. He quickly looked away with so much dismissal that it stung, but Hermione forced it down. She looked up at Malfoy, forcing another smile onto her face.

"So…are we _patrolling_ , tonight?"

* * *

Hermione stared around the room in slight awe, feet carrying her towards the couch.

"It's…different," she mused.

What had been something akin to a dueling room for the past couple of weeks or so, now resembled a cozy nook. Both she and Malfoy had been surprised at the change in scenery.

"I guess…this is what I need. I suppose that it's true…I'm not really angry, anymore," she murmured.

She sank into the couch, heaving a sigh as she watched him glance around the room. He scoffed, shoving his hands into his pocket.

"We've could have stayed in the dorm for this…"

"You're always welcome to go back," she calmly said. "…I want to stay for a while. I'll be fine by myself."

Malfoy was silent for a moment before eventually deciding to sit on the large couch across from her. The fireplace was bigger than the one in their dorm, and the light it provided was impressive.

"So…will you be joining me during meals every day, now?"

There was a slight teasing tone there, and a humorless smirk graced her lips.

"I suppose so…either that or I just avoid the Great Hall altogether…again," she sadly replied.

Malfoy didn't reply right away, but he hummed.

"They're all quite easy to manipulate, don't you think?"

Hermione chuckled at that, a genuine sound.

"I was just thinking the same thing yesterday," she agreed. "I suppose they want it to be true, more than anything else."

"…but surely they wouldn't lose faith in you so easily. You're Hermione Granger… How weak willed do they think you are?"

Hermione's heart clenched.

"When you put it like that, I suppose it does sound rather awful, but who am I to complain? I got what I wanted," she replied with a shrug.

"You say that…but I don't believe that you did," he murmured.

She raised her eyes from his shoes, gazing at him.

"I did. I wanted to hurt Ron and Harry, and I did. I just… I didn't expect all of the other stuff, but it was foolish of me to do this without really thinking it through."

"You're sad."

Malfoy didn't say it in a way meant to hurt her, but as a simple fact that she did not deny.

"…I am."

She suddenly exhaled, dropping her head into her hands.

"What have I done? Even if the three of us were able to make up, that's shot to hell, now. Ron and Harry will _never_ forgive me for this," she complained.

Malfoy was suddenly there, ripping her hands away from her face. His jaw was clenched, eyes hard as he glared at her.

"Was this what you wanted? Yes or no?"

"…yes, but-."

"This is what you wanted, Granger. You wanted revenge. You wanted to hurt them, and when you told Potter that you slept with me, how did that make you feel?" he questioned.

She blinked, face inches away from his own.

"It made me feel good," she quietly admitted.

"Okay, so why are you letting _them_ take that away from you? Why are you letting them ruin this for you?" he demanded.

"…because…"

"…because they're treating you like crap? That doesn't mean they can make you _feel_ like crap. You feel like this, because you still care way too much about what they think," he spat.

She glanced away.

"You were…a force, Granger…telling Potter off like that. You could have them begging on their _knees_ for your forgiveness. You could have them trailing after you like dogs," he sneered. "You could have anyone in this school trailing after you like a dog…"

His voice lowered, hands pulling her closer as he held her gaze.

"…even me."

Hermione was quiet, mulling over his words. The thought was a nice one, the idea causing satisfaction to course through her at the image of Ron and Harry righting all of their wrongs they'd committed against her over the years. Malfoy suddenly smirked.

"You like the thought of that…"

"I'm not…that kind of person. I wouldn't even know how to make that happen," she whispered with a shrug.

"Luckily for you, I _am_ that kind of person."

He pulled her to her feet, silently asking for her permission. She granted it, allowing him to guide her across the room until they were facing a mirror that she hadn't noticed was there. She stared at her reflection, watching, transfixed, as Malfoy moved to stand behind her.

"I know how to make that happen," he continued matter-of-factly.

She watched as he released her hair from its bun, her wild curls spilling around her. She could feel his body heat threatening to suffocate her, the skin of his cheek brushing against her hair as he leaned in.

"The key, Granger, is confidence. Even if you're unsure…don't act like it," he whispered.

She swallowed, watching his hand reach up and around to graze her collarbone.

"You know that feeling you get when you're in class, and you never have an ounce of fear, because you read…you studied…and _you know_. You know that you know more than anyone else in the room?"

"…yes," she quietly answered.

"It's like that, only…that feeling never goes away."

"Is that what it's like for you…when you swagger along these halls like you own the place?"

Malfoy chuckled, and she felt the vibrations against her back. She watched, and felt, his other hand join its twin at her neck.

"It's a little different for me," he purred, fingers dancing along her throat as he tilted her head back.

"How so?" Hermione breathed.

His lips were at her ear, his fingers drawing patterns into her skin, now.

"For me…" he hummed. "It's like sex."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat in her chest, and she watched Malfoy's smirk grow in the mirror, as if he could hear it.

"When I'm with a girl…or a boy, I know _exactly_ what I'm doing," he hissed. "I know how to make them feel good."

His right hand danced towards her hair, fingers tangling in her tresses as he tilted her head to the side.

"I know what buttons to press, what words to say, to have them writhing for _hours_ ," he whispered in her ear.

His lips were a hair's width away from her neck as his words descended from them like silk, slinking around her like a noose. Her eyes met his in their reflection, and she couldn't look away, pinned beneath his heavy gaze.

"Everyone is different, but I never fail to figure them out, to figure out what makes them…tick. The kind of feeling that gives me can't even be put into words."

He suddenly let go of her and stepped back, and Hermione almost stumbled, struggling to right herself as she attempted to calm her heart. She felt incredibly hot as she gazed at his reflection.

"…and that feeling never goes away."

"I don't…," Hermione fought to catch her breath. "…I don't think it's that simple for me."

Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest with a small smirk.

"Sure, it is," he said, stepping forward again.

He reached out, pulling her hair away from her neck and behind her shoulders, resting his hands there.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? A well-read woman is a dangerous thing."

* * *

 **~ Let me know what you think ~**


	13. Coward

**I saw Avengers last night!**

* * *

The first thing Hermione realized when she woke up was that she wasn't in her bed. The surface beneath her was hard and uncomfortable, and she groaned as she peeled her eyes open. She didn't recognize the couch in front of her, and with a start, she realized that she was not even in her dorm, at all. She slowly pushed herself up, hair spilling around her shoulders as she looked around the room.

She was still in the Room of Requirement. As if suddenly remembering her roommate, she looked to her left to see him on the floor, not far from her. They had talked for the rest of the night, and somewhere along the way, they'd fallen asleep. It had been so late, and she'd been so tired, that she couldn't even remember when that was. She glanced at him again, suddenly blinking.

Malfoy looked…different when he slept, she noted. Since the beginning of the school year, he hadn't looked as mean as he used to, but not nice either. He looked intimidating, for lack of a better word. His sharp features combined with his hard eyes and stinging tongue made him intimidating, but asleep…

His face had softened, pink lips in a straight line instead of curving downwards into a sneer or upwards into a cruel smirk. His eyebrows were evened out, pale hair in disarray as it brushed against his forehead. His head was lolled to the side as soft even breaths escaped his parted lips. He looked peaceful, and Hermione shook away the unusual thoughts. She glanced at her watch, a habit, and her eyes widened to a comical degree.

"Oh, Merlin!"

She reached over towards Malfoy, shaking him and watching in satisfaction as his eyes flew open in shock, a confused frown on his face.

"We've overslept. We've already missed our first class," she practically screamed, in a panic.

She began to rise, determined to make it to their next class when he stopped her. His hands rested on her shoulders, holding her in place, and Hermione tensed at the contact.

"Hermione," Malfoy said, and she gave him her full attention. "…you've missed one class already. The damage is done. You might as well skip the rest of the day."

"I'll do no such thing! I still have other classes, so the damage is most certainly _not_ already done. Besides, I skipped out on a good chunk of my classes the other day. I can't make a habit of it," she replied with a pout.

Malfoy smirked, brushing his thumb along her chin before sitting up.

"You're adorable, Granger," he chuckled, standing. "By all means, stumble away to class, but I'll be using this opportunity to take a personal day."

Hermione gazed up at him as he stood and stretched.

"What kind of personal day?" she asked as she eyed him.

"I'm not sure. I'll probably be working on my little project," he said, bending down to grab his things.

"…oh."

Hermione suddenly didn't want to go to class, the prospect of helping Malfoy much more interesting. She reached out, grabbing his wrist and stopping his movements. Her gaze met his.

"…can I help?"

* * *

"So what exactly are you working on, anyway? You kind of avoided the question the last time I asked you…"

They were at the Black Lake, now, walking parallel to the shore. If Hermione was going to play hooky, then she wanted to take full advantage, so she suggested going to the Black Lake. The corner of Malfoy's lips curved upward just the slightest.

"I don't know if I should tell you," Malfoy honestly replied.

Hermione frowned at that, slightly offended.

"Why? Is it…bad?" she hesitantly questioned.

"That's a relative term," he replied.

He looked like he was joking, but Hermione didn't laugh.

"If I'm helping you with this, I feel like I should at least know what I'm contributing to…what I'm getting myself into…," she reasoned.

Malfoy stopped walking with a sigh, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked out over the lake.

"Can I trust you?"

Hermione was taken aback by the question, and she swallowed. Could he trust her? It was a strange question, considering she was probably the most trustworthy person she knew, so it was a question she'd never been asked before. However, it was even stranger coming from Malfoy of all people. Malfoy was asking if _he_ could trust _her_ , and that clued her in on how important it was.

He looked at her then, eyes boring into her own.

 _Could_ he trust her? She asked herself that, and oddly found the answer to be yes. Even odder, she realized that she _wanted_ him to trust her. Over the past month or so, he'd helped her, a lot, and she was grateful for it. She felt better about herself, a new feeling festering inside of her that made her feel… _good_ , and it was thanks to Malfoy. He'd apologized for his past behavior, a genuine act, and honestly, that and his changed behavior was as far as he needed to go, but helping her like he had was going above and beyond. In a way, she felt like she owed him… She wanted him to feel like he could trust her. The notion of otherwise caused a bad feeling to settle in her stomach.

"…yes."

"It's a slow acting venom," he immediately confessed.

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at him, waiting for him to continue with a light hearted joke or something. Only…he didn't.

"You're kidding," Hermione slowly said. "…right?"

Malfoy turned away from her, a smirk on his lips as he shook his head. Hermione ran her eyes over him, suddenly viewing him in a new light, a darker one. She was tempted to walk away, but her curiosity won.

"For what?" she demanded.

"For Nott Sr.," he said, glancing at her again.

Hermione's eyebrows rose, mouth going dry as he gazed at her. He seemed to be watching her closely, gaging her reaction lest she try to run or something. She wondered what he would do if she did.

"For…Nott's father? W-why?"

"…because he's an abusive cretin," he simply answered with a shrug.

Hermione blinked, heart clenching as she frowned. She took a stumbling step towards him, shock and disgust and confusion flowing through her all at once.

"What?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"I shouldn't be telling you. Teddy would kill me if he knew, but I trust you, Granger, and you're going to help me…right?"

Hermione scoffed in disbelief.

"Malfoy…you're talking about…murder," she breathed out.

She should have been running straight to Dumbledore, but she didn't, and she didn't know why.

"That's one way of looking at it, I suppose-."

"It's the _only_ way of looking at it! There has to be another way… Surely…," she trailed off.

Malfoy looked at her from beneath his lashes, gaze piercing.

"I imagine the Muggle world isn't _too_ different. Surely, you have people with a lot of money and power who get away with things they shouldn't, right?"

"Yes," she quietly answered, knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"Okay. What do you think will happen to his father then if he's caught? Nothing, that's what. What do you think will happen to Teddy then?"

Hermione's heart clenched again, and she stepped towards him. She gazed up at him with solemn eyes as he looked down at her.

"Is it…that bad?"

"Would I be resorting to this if it weren't?"

Hermione released a breath, turning away.

"You can't just go around _killing people_ …no matter what they've done," Hermione argued.

"Why not? I have the power to do something, and if I don't, Teddy could get seriously hurt next time…or worse," he fired back.

Hermione spun around to face him, her words dying in her throat as she processed his own words.

"That's true, but… Malfoy, you can't… That's murder!"

"So I should let Teddy die instead then?"

"No! No," she repeated. "Just…let me think. We could go to Dumbledore-."

"Not an option," he snapped.

She frowned in confusion.

"Why not? Dumbledore could help-."

Malfoy cut her off with a scoff, narrowing his eyes at her.

"You really trust that old man, don't you? Despite the fact that he always knows more than he lets on…you really trust him…"

"Yes," Hermione sadly answered. "Don't you…?"

Malfoy's eyes bore into her own.

"No."

Hermione let out a breath she'd been holding for a while.

"There has to be another way. Just…let me figure it out, okay?"

She hurried towards him as he had already begun to shake his head, turning away.

"Malfoy," she called after him as he walked away.

She huffed in irritation, stumbling over her feet as she grabbed his arm.

"Draco."

He stopped and turned to face her, gazing down at her, eyes hard as she stared up at him, eyes pleading.

"Please," she begged. "Wait. I'll figure something out, I promise. I won't let anything happen to your friend. I just need time, because…there has to be another way, and if anyone can figure out what it is…it's me, right?"

His nostrils flared as he stared her down.

"You've got one month."

She released a sigh of relief as she frantically nodded in agreement.

"One month," she repeated.

Malfoy ran his eyes over her, drinking her in as he did so. He lifted her chin, his thumb drawing patterns into her skin.

"You said I could trust you, Granger. Don't prove me wrong. I'm counting on you…," he whispered.

"I won't let you down," she whispered back.

* * *

"…so you're just going to let this go on forever? Hermione, you hurt them. Congratulations on a job well done, because they definitely deserve it, but you and I both know that Harry _needs_ you."

Hermione glanced up from the large text before her, eyes landing on Ginny's frantic form.

"This…isn't good. This is perhaps the _worst_ time to be fighting, and over what? A lie?" Ginny pointed out.

"It isn't over a lie. We're fighting, because your brother and Harry put each other before me…once again," Hermione replied.

"Why can't you see how ridiculous this is? It only escalated this far, because you lied, Hermione-."

"So what? They lied to my face for an entire month! They will be fine for a few more weeks," she argued.

"A few more weeks could cost _a lot_ ," Ginny bellowed, drawing attention to themselves in the library.

Hermione had just opened her mouth to reply when she was interrupted.

"Granger, it's getting rather late, and we need to patrol, tonight."

Both she and Ginny turned to look at Malfoy leaning against a neighboring bookshelf, the fabric of his shirt stretching as he crossed his arms over his chest. Hermione caught herself admiring him, and turned away, closing her book. She stood up as she looked at Ginny, eyes apologetic.

"He's right, I have to go."

She heard Ginny sigh as she replaced the book, joining Malfoy shortly after. They'd barely taken a few steps when Ginny called after them. They turned as she approached, eyes hard and focused on Malfoy.

"Look, Malfoy… I know the truth. I know that you two didn't really sleep with each other," Ginny said.

If Malfoy was surprised, he didn't show it, but Hermione had a feeling that he wasn't. He only raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"I know that you realize how crazy this whole thing is. She needs to tell them the truth, right?" Ginny pleaded.

Malfoy stared her down for a moment before tilting his head, a smirk on his lips.

"Granger is a big girl, Weasley. She makes her own decisions," he said with a shrug.

Ginny glared at him.

"This is _your_ fault," she spat.

"How do you figure that?" Malfoy purred with a dark smile.

"Yes, Ginny, how _do_ you figure that?" Hermione asked.

"None of this would have happened if it weren't for you," Ginny continued, ignoring Hermione completely.

"That's not true, and you know it," Hermione disagreed.

"Isn't it?" Ginny questioned, facing Hermione, now. "The flame that sparked the fire came from him."

"Ginny-."

"No. Let Weasley talk, Granger. She clearly has a lot to say," Malfoy murmured, smirk growing.

Ginny sneered at him.

"Why couldn't you have left things the way they were? You're the reason they started trusting her less and less, and maybe if that wouldn't have happened…maybe they would've told her-."

"I'm sorry. Are you blaming Malfoy for Ron and Harry lying to my face? Are you blaming him for them hiding the truth about Ron and Lavender from me?" Hermione interrupted with a frown.

Ginny looked at her, eyes apologetic.

"I'm just _saying_ that maybe things would have happened differently-."

"…and maybe they wouldn't have. This behavior isn't exactly new for Ron and Harry. The only difference is I thought they'd grow out of it. How could you possibly blame Malfoy for this?"

"I…"

Hermione took a step forward.

"No, I genuinely want to know how you came to that conclusion. None of this is his fault," Hermione continued.

"I disagree. I feel like he had a hand in this," Ginny said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hermione scoffed in disbelief.

"…by apologizing to me… Oh, what a horrid person he is," Hermione sarcastically replied.

"He knew how they would react-."

"Malfoy matured and apologized for his wrongdoings, and Ron and Harry react by getting angry at him for that. Yet, here you are putting him at fault for not anticipating their childish reaction… Does that make sense to you?" Hermione slowly questioned.

Ginny huffed before releasing a sigh.

"I just think…this is going too far," Ginny repeated.

"Why are you suddenly changing your tune?" Hermione questioned.

She didn't need to elaborate, because they both knew what she was referring to. Ginny briefly glanced at him with a frown.

"…because you're putting him over what's important. Harry _needs_ you, and you know why."

"It's funny. You say that Harry needs me, and yet…he's nowhere to be found," Hermione mused.

"Why can't you just be the bigger person…?"

"…because I'm always the bigger person!"

Hermione didn't care that her outburst drew attention to them. She stared at Ginny with tears in her eyes, lips trembling, her anger taking over.

"I have _always_ been the bigger person. Every. Single. Time," Hermione lowly spat. "I am always expected to swallow my feelings, _my hurt_ , so that things will run smoothly. I's always me, and I'm tired, Ginny."

Ginny at least looked ashamed, a frown on her features.

"I'm sorry… I didn't-."

"Harry may be the Chosen One, but he is not divine. He is flawed, he is wrong sometimes, and this is one of those times. How about he be the bigger person for a change. Ron has already apologized, admitted to his wrongdoings. Harry needs to catch up," she spat.

They stared at one another for the longest time when Hermione suddenly felt hands on her shoulders, guiding her away.

"Come on, Granger. We have to go," Malfoy murmured.

Hermione turned away as Malfoy led her out of the library.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Malfoy asked later that night as they patrolled the dark corridors.

"No, I'm not," she replied, rather rudely.

He didn't reply, and she released a frustrated sigh.

"How dare she say that to me…? She knows more than anyone that they always expect me to just 'get over it', so that things will go back to normal. I can count the number of times on one hand where I've been wrong, but the number of times that I've apologized or let bygones be bygones is endless."

She huffed again, crossing her arms over her chest. She could feel Malfoy's eyes on her.

"Back in the library, you said something about Weasley changing her tune…"

Hermione rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"You're not going to believe this but, it wasn't even a week ago when she was suggesting that I finally shag you, since everyone thinks I did, anyway."

"Oh, really?"

She looked at him, finding a smirk on his face as he gazed at her.

"Maybe she Weasley isn't so bad, after all," he mused.

"Oh, please," Hermione scoffed. "Don't be a pig. Focus on what's important."

"I am."

He stopped walking, and so did she. In the low lighting, Hermione could see that his heavy gaze was focused on her and nothing but her.

"I want you, Granger," he said, voice low, causing her heart to race. "You know that."

She swallowed, taking a step back, and he took one forward.

"Do you want me?" he continued.

"I…don't know," Hermione honestly answered. "There are things that need to be considered."

"Such as…?" he questioned, taking another step forward.

"Just…things," she lamely replied with a shrug.

"Things like…?"

"What is it that you want from me exactly…?" she elaborated, hoping he would do the same.

Malfoy chuckled, and she inhaled the calming smell of jasmine.

"Must you always have all of the facts?" he teased.

"Yes."

Malfoy sighed, taking another step forward as he ran his eyes over her. Hermione did not move this time, and let him reach up to trail his fingers down her clothed arm, the fire she felt making her feel naked.

"For now…I just want you. I want to feel you, taste you. Can we just focus on that, for the time being?"

"…yes…I suppose we can," Hermione breathed, feeling hot, all of a sudden.

Malfoy nodded.

"All of this is still entirely up to you, Granger."

"Why?" she questioned. "I mean… I know what you're like, Malfoy. When you want something, you go after it, and get it. Why are you leaving this up to me when it's more than obvious of the affect you have on me. I'm not too prideful to deny that…if you were determined to get me…you could have me, and we both know it."

Malfoy took in a shuddering breath at this, and he leaned one hand on the wall, next to her head.

"…because, Granger, if you decide to…put some truth to these rumors, I want it to be of your own volition. I want it to be completely up to you, because you want to."

Hermione swallowed.

"I want you to want me like I want you."

Hermione felt something in her chest bloom with a feeling she couldn't name, but she nodded.

"I understand," she replied.

"So," he took a step back. "Whenever you're ready…you know where to find me."

Hermione nodded, suddenly having a lot to think about. Malfoy suddenly smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Let's see if we can find some horny teenagers shagging in a broom closet…"

* * *

That Friday evening, when Hermione walked into their dorm, she found it occupied by two other familiar beings.

"Granger!"

Her eyes widened at Zabini's greeting, surprised to hear him speaking to her in what could be described as a friendly tone.

"Join us, please. Teddy needs some advice from a female, and as much as the fact perplexes me at times, you are, indeed, a female," he continued, waving her over.

She frowned at him, rolling her eyes as she thought to herself that that sounded more like Zabini. He was sitting on the couch, Teddy seated in the chair across from him while Malfoy sat in the chair next to him. Hermione saw three glasses sitting on the table in between them, a large bottle of whatever glinting at her in the low light. Ah…

"No, thanks, Zabini. I have some studying to do," she replied.

Her answer was met with a chorus of disapproving groans.

"Granger…it's a Friday night. Don't you ever have fun?" Zabini questioned.

"Of course, I do. I just take my marks very seriously, thank you," she quipped.

"Sit with us for five minutes, just five minutes of your time, and then you can go read whatever boring book I'm sure you're reading, at the moment," Nott pleaded.

"Insulting me will get you nowhere," she said, but reluctantly sat beside Zabini on the couch, nonetheless.

Malfoy chuckled at her, and she threw him a glare.

"So, here's the thing," Nott began, leaning forward. "I like this girl…but she's still getting over her ex-boyfriend. How do I navigate this?"

"You give her time," Hermione answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nott's face pinched as he hummed.

"…I'm rather impatient, you see. I've had my eye on her for _years_ ," he confessed.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy for you, Nott, but if she's as hung up on him as you say, then you could just become some meaningless fling used to get over him. That's all…and you like her, don't you?"

Nott nodded.

"I assume you want it to last…?"

"Surprisingly, yes," he honestly answered.

"Then you just have to be patient," she added.

Nott groaned, and she heard Zabini clear his throat, shifting beside her.

"How did _you_ get over Weasley?" he asked.

Hermione could feel Malfoy's eyes on her as she looked at Zabini, biting her lip.

"I didn't," she sighed.

Zabini rolled his eyes, pulling an extra glass out of thin air, and began to poor her a drink.

"Tell me, Granger…what is so special about Weasley?"

She hesitantly took the glass as he handed it to her, scoffing.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand…"

"I don't. That's why I'm asking you," he replied, speaking to her as if she were dumb.

Hermione huffed, feeling all of their eyes on her as she shrugged.

"He's…handsome-."

She was cut off by another chorus of groans, and Hermione defended herself.

"He is! He is," she said, pointing her finger at Zabini. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

He held his hands up in surrender as she heard Nott mumble something behind his glass.

"He can be funny…"

"Funny looking," Nott threw in and she scowled at him as Malfoy and Zabini laughed.

"I'm serious! He can be funny…and sweet," she said, fingering her glass. "He's not so bad, and he can be a really good friend."

She felt her mood dropping as she reminisced, fingering her glass as she stared into the brown liquid.

"…and yet, here you are," Nott sneered.

"Yes," she sighed in agreement. "Here I am."

"What exactly happened between the three of you, anyway? If I might be so bold…," Zabini said, leaning on his knees.

Hermione heaved another sigh, taking a nice gulp of the drink they'd given her. She hummed, noting that it was an improvement from whatever they had last time.

"Ron and Lavender had been seeing each other for some time, now, and instead of telling me, Harry and Ron just let me make a fool of myself for weeks… I finally found out the night we won the Quidditch match…when she kissed him in front of everyone," she sadly answered, looking down.

She heard Nott let out a low whistle as Zabini exhaled.

"That doesn't really sound like a good friend to me," Zabini quietly replied.

"No…you're right. Hence, why I'm sitting here drinking with _you lot_ , of all people," she mumbled.

Zabini and Nott began to protest, voicing their offense, and she leaned back into her seat. As the two of them went into a tangent about how so much better they were than her friends, she lolled her head to the right to find Malfoy gazing at her. His familiar smirk lifted her spirits just the slightest, and she turned away, downing her drink before opening her mouth to make Zabini and Nott shut up.

What seemed like hours later, Hermione found herself seated next to Malfoy in front of the fireplace. Zabini had long left while Nott was passed out on the couch behind them. Hermione leaned her head against the back of the sofa, exhaling.

"You know what, Malfoy? I'm really tired of talking about Ron," she suddenly said.

"Finally come to your senses, have you?"

She shrugged.

"I just imagine that he's probably not even thinking about me. Well…at least he wasn't…before he thought I'd shagged you. Now, he's probably cursing me every chance he gets. Him and Harry…"

"In their defense, they think you're sleeping with the enemy," he said with a deep chuckle.

Hermione didn't join in, but instead turned to face him. She raked her eyes over his profile, admiring the way the fire highlighted his features. Feeling her eyes on him, he turned to face her, expression unreadable.

"Maybe I should…sleep with the enemy," she murmured.

She didn't give Malfoy a chance to respond before leaning in. Her lips were a hair's width away from his own when he stopped her. She frowned, surprise and confusion filling her.

"…what's wrong?"

Malfoy smirked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You're drunk," he said.

Hermione felt her face heating up, but brushed her embarrassment aside.

"…so? You told me to do what I want remember?"

"Not like this," he sneered.

"Why not?"

She felt herself getting angry, unable to keep up with his confusing behavior. He glared at her then, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"You have to be drunk to kiss me, Granger? That's a little insulting, don't you think?"

She swallowed.

"Ever heard of liquid courage?"

"Ever heard of growing a pair?" he fired back.

Hermione blinked, huffing as her anger rose. He was right, and she hated it. He suddenly let her go, and she clenched her jaw as he stood, glaring down at her.

"Come to me when you're sober. Nobody likes a coward," he coldly said.

She looked away, glaring into the fireplace as the sound of his door slamming shut reached her ears.

* * *

 **~ Let me know what you think ~**


	14. Conquer

The days that followed were nerve-wracking for Hermione. Malfoy had been right; it had been way more than just a little liquid courage that night. She wanted Malfoy too. She didn't know how or when it had happened, but she did. The problem was that she could barely stand to admit that to herself, let alone act on it, and the alcohol had seemed like a good excuse to use…or scapegoat.

She huffed, head falling into her hands as she leaned over the text in her lap.

What if she had sex with him and regretted it? What if he proved Harry right and tossed her aside? Hermione was just afraid of making a fool out of herself, and rightfully so. She hadn't seen any visitors around the dorm lately, but that didn't mean much. Malfoy could be sneaky when he wanted to be. It wasn't like she particularly cared if he would still be sleeping around, not _much_ anyway, but she wasn't sure if she was that kind of girl.

If she did sleep with him, would she be alright with him sleeping with other people too? She liked to think that she would be, especially considering that she couldn't even imagine having anything serious with Malfoy, but Hermione figured that something like that was easier said than done. She groaned, wondering why things had to be so complicated, and why she had to be so…weak.

Just then, the portrait door opened, and she looked up, brown and grey clashing.

"Hello," she hesitantly greeted.

"I'm surprised you aren't at the library," he responded, eyes narrowed.

She cringed at the accusation in his tone. She'd been doing her best to avoid him. Funnily enough, he hadn't treated her any differently since that night, but the combined embarrassment from both his rejection and being called out for what she was trying to pull had her tucking tail.

"I got tired of being stared at," she mumbled.

It was the truth. Her own house was treating her like a cold sore, and everyone else was still whispering about her. If she didn't find a secluded corner to study in, then she would have to deal with the curious and venomous gazes of her schoolmates. Malfoy dropped his bag on the chair, features hardening at her response.

"I can make it stop, you know. Just say the word, and no one will even think about looking at you wrong."

She swallowed at the conviction in his voice, and knew without a doubt that he would do it…whatever it was that he wanted to do to make it stop. She shook her head.

"That's nice, but… I made this mess, Malfoy. It's not the first time I've been talked about. I can deal with it," she assured.

He heaved a low sigh, sitting in the chair next to her.

"I'm trying to find a spell or something that will stop Nott's father. Preferably a binding spell, or something of that nature…," she trailed off as Malfoy chuckled, but it lacked humor.

She looked up at him, watching as he rested his ankle on his knee, elbow pressed into the arm of the chair. He placed his chin in his hand as he gazed at her with a small smirk.

"I didn't think you were serious, Granger," he hummed.

She blinked.

"Of course, I was serious. It's a serious matter, and I told you that I want to save your friend."

Malfoy reached over, plucking the book from her lap and closing it with a deafening sound. His face was serious as he stared her down.

"There's nothing you can do, Granger. Nott Sr. is a cowardly excuse of a man who will die a painful and violent death," he calmly said as if speaking of the weather.

Hermione frowned.

"Malfoy…there is always another way. You're discussing murder, here, and I can't let you do that," she whispered.

"What if I want to?" he whispered back.

Hermione reared back, blinking in shock as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You can't mean that," she mumbled.

"I do. The world would be better off without scum like him, and I have no reservations about ridding of him myself," he replied.

"He will pay for what he's doing. Men like him always get their comeuppance-."

"I know he will…by my hand," Malfoy interrupted matter-of-factly.

"Draco!"

"Hermione…"

They stared each other down for what felt like an endless amount of time. She huffed when he did not relent, and she glanced away with stinging eyes.

"If you never had any intentions of… Why did you tell me? Why did you make me think it was possible to change your mind? Was it all some big test or something?"

"Yes, actually…"

She looked at him again with wide eyes, having not expected that answer. He slowly ran his eyes over her, an unreadable expression falling over his features.

"I wanted to see if I could trust you," he murmured.

Hermione chewed on her lip, unsure of how she felt about that. She suddenly rose from her seat, lowering herself next to him so that they were eye to eye.

"What do I have to do to talk you out of this?" she quietly pleaded. "I don't want to have to go to Dumbledore."

He gently gripped her chin, eyes boring into her own.

"…then don't."

"You know I will have to," she argued.

"What do you think Dumbledore will do, pray tell? You think he will send me away for murdering a Death Eater who was abusing his son, sometimes to the brink of death? You honestly think Dumbledore would be outraged that I rid the world of someone like him?"

"…why wouldn't he be?"

Malfoy leaned in some more, lips a hair's width away from her own.

"Your headmaster isn't so squeaky clean himself. He's let some rather ugly things happen all in the name of the greater good," he whispered.

Hermione frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, he simply stood.

"I'm doing it, Granger. You can't stop me, so, by all means, tell Dumbledore if you'd like…"

"It's not…right," she weakly argued.

He looked down at her, eyes never leaving her frame as she stood too.

"According to whom? After learning what you learned about Nott Sr., tell me… Would you think it unfortunate if he died of natural causes? Or a freak accident? Or murdered by a serial killer?"

Hermione didn't respond, because she didn't need to. They both knew what her answer would be. Malfoy smirked.

"…so…why is it any different if I'm the one to do it?"

"Because!"

He raised his eyebrows at her outburst, and she huffed, clasping her hands together.

"What if someone found out? What if you do get in trouble, and they send you to Azkaban? What if they…what if they give you the Dementor's kiss?"

Malfoy blinked, visibly taken aback by her response. He tilted his head, the smallest of frowns on his face as he gazed at her with an expression she couldn't name.

"You're worried about me," he stated.

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Don't make a big deal out of it. It's natural for me to worry when it comes to something this serious. I don't want that to happen to you, and I know Nott is your friend, and that you want to help him, but I'm certain he wouldn't want that to happen to you either."

Malfoy pursed his lips as he stared at her.

"Please, try to find another way. Please…"

Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest, exhaling.

"…no."

Hermione clenched her jaw, copying him as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Do with that what you will, Granger. Have a good night."

She glared at him as he walked towards his room, grabbing his bag along the way. She looked away, fed up of constantly looking at his room door as it closed in her face.

* * *

"Granger…"

Hermione turned, looking past the straggling students to find none other than Zabini walking towards her. He was alone, a rarity for him, and Hermione was sure that her confusion was evident. He smirked at her, and Hermione found herself thinking that it reminded her of a certain blonde's. They hung around each other way too much.

"Heading to lunch?"

"…yes," she answered a bit unsurely.

She and Zabini were far less than acquaintances, and he was never a "small talk" kind of person. Least of all with her.

"Are you going to Slughorn's Christmas party?"

She stopped walking, staring at him with wide eyes. He didn't appear nervous or angry to be speaking with her. It seemed like a casual conversation for him, which only caused her confusion to grow as she wondered why on earth he was asking her about the Christmas party.

"I was, but…," she trailed off, feeling no need to elaborate.

"You were going with _Weasley_?" Zabini sneered.

Hermione rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she glanced around the corridor.

"I was _hoping_ to," she corrected, shuffling her feet.

Zabini chuckled, and she had a feeling that it was at her as if he found her to be the most pitiful thing to walk the earth.

"What do you want, Zabini?" she asked, fed up.

"I'm going. I was going to take Daphne, but it's been uh…brought to my attention that I should take you," he confessed.

Hermione reared back. She had been expecting it, but at the same time, not really.

"Brought to your attention by who…?"

The answer was there in the back of her mind, but the question was…why? Zabini simply smirked, eyes mirthful.

"What do you say, Granger?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"I…suppose so," she hesitantly agreed, eyeing him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Granger, I have no ulterior motives. I wouldn't even dream of trying anything, and I don't really think I'm your type," he said.

Hermione's confusion grew, and she raised her eyebrow at him.

"How would you know what my type is…?"

Zabini's smirk only grew, and he turned away. Her irritation rose as he seemed to ignore her again. It was only when he got near the end of the corridor did he glance over his shoulder.

"Blond, right?"

She felt her face heat up as he chuckled, rounding the corner. Hermione was sure that Malfoy had put him up to it, but why? He wasn't planning on going, was he? Her eyes widened at the absurdity of the notion, knowing exactly how Slughorn felt about the Malfoys, at the moment.

Hermione didn't have time to ponder that further, because her attention was being drawn elsewhere.

"Hermione…"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder, eyes connecting with those of Ginny's. The younger girl looked unsure as she approached, an unfamiliar look for the normally confident redhead.

"I'm sorry about what I said," she sheepishly stated, getting to the point. "You're right. You're always the one to be the bigger person, and it's time that changed."

Hermione didn't respond, sensing that she wasn't finished.

"…but I don't regret everything else I said. Yes, I was encouraging you to pursue Malfoy, but that was to get over Ron, when I thought that this whole thing had a possibility to be fixed. This isn't the time to be divided, Hermione. Just tell them the truth, and they can apologize for their mistake, and things can be alright again," she continued.

Hermione sighed.

"I know that you're still hurt and upset, and believe me when I say I was on board with the payback, but I didn't think it'd go this far."

Hermione looked down, agreeing with her sentiments on that. She didn't think it'd go so far either.

"Just tell them the truth, is all I'm asking. You don't have to be the bigger person or offer any sort of apology. Just tell them," she pleaded.

Hermione pursed her lips, dropping her arms. Ginny was right, and she knew it. It was, perhaps, the worst time to be fighting. Voldemort could rain down on them at any moment, and they were going around hating each other, because one screw up had escalated into much more. Merlin knows she wanted to be stubborn, and make then stew in their anger a bit longer, but her payback didn't have to interfere with her common sense.

"…I'll tell them. It won't be today, but soon," she relented.

Ginny sighed in relief.

"That's as far as I'm going. I still want a sincere apology from the both of them, especially Harry," she firmly stated.

"Good, good," Ginny breathed. "I shouldn't have talked to you like that the other day. It's just…"

She glanced around, stepping closer.

"You aren't staying in the dorms, so you don't know how bad it is, but…nobody trusts you, anymore. I mean, Dean wants to, because I do, but I can tell that he's struggling with it. Everyone thinks you're rolling around in the sheets with Malfoy every night," she explained, and Hermione frowned at that.

Yeah, she definitely hadn't thought this whole thing through.

"Everyone knows about his father, now, and even though they won't say it, some students share Harry's sentiments."

Hermione nodded in understanding

"Okay. No one else needs to know what really happened, but maybe things will get better if the three of us can…at least be cordial to one another," Hermione breathed.

"…you won't be sitting with us today, will you?" Ginny asked as they walked towards the hall.

"No," Hermione sadly said. "It's been made clear that I'm not welcome, and I probably won't be until I tell Harry and Ron the truth."

She slowed as they approached the entrance, eyes landing on Malfoy as he stood next to the door. Ginny eyed him, lips downturned as he looked up.

"I'll talk to you later…?" Ginny questioned, hopeful.

"Yeah," Hermione replied with a small smile.

She approached her dorm mate as Ginny walked inside. He smirked, eyes following Ginny before landing on her.

"The two of you made up. How sweet," he commented.

He didn't sound like he thought it was sweet, at all.

"She apologized for what she said, but…some points were made. I'm going to tell Harry and Ron the truth. Is that alright?" she asked as they stepped inside.

"Why are you asking me? It's _your_ reputation and so called friendships on the line, here, not mine," he said.

She ignored the quip about Ron and Harry, because the way he phrased it wasn't entirely wrong.

"I'm not forgiving them until they apologize to me, and even then that might take some time, but my entire house thinks we're bed buddies, and now they think I'm doing Voldemort's bidding with you every other night," she complained.

Malfoy chuckled, pulling her along as he sat down.

"They think I'd waste nights with you by doing Voldemort's bidding instead of something a bit more… _exhausting_?"

He laughed to himself, and Hermione rolled her eyes, not as amused by his little joke.

* * *

"After years and years of students getting caught and given detention, you'd think they'd learn," Hermione said with a pout, genuinely worried.

"It's the allure of the forbidden, Granger," Malfoy added. "Why shag in the security of your room when you could do it in an empty classroom?"

She eyed him.

"Have _you_ ever shagged someone in a classroom?"

Malfoy seemed to be in thought, a crooked smile gracing his lips as he reminisced.

"Once during fourth year. I don't particularly like it," he answered.

"Any reason as to why…?"

"It's highly uncomfortable, and you have to be quick," he said, smile transforming into a smirk. "I like to take my time."

She glanced away, having the sudden urge to change the subject.

"Zabini asked me to Slughorn's Christmas party," she said, sitting on the couch.

She watched as Malfoy tugged off his jacket, following her lead.

"I know…"

"You told him to, didn't you?"

His smirk grew as he turned to look at her.

"Yes."

She wasn't surprised to discover that she was right.

"Why? You aren't going, are you?"

"Of course, I am," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Her eyes widened.

"You can't! You aren't invited, and if you get caught, you could get in trouble."

"You're worried about me," he said, grinning.

Hermione suddenly frowned, looking away from him.

"What do you care? You've made it clear that that doesn't matter to you," she sneered.

He sighed, throwing his arm behind her over the back of the couch.

"I _want_ to kill Nott Sr. The very idea of it brings me joy," he quietly confessed.

She faced him with a frown, warily eyeing him.

"…why?"

"…because men like him deserve what's coming to them. He's hurting someone that means a great deal to me, and I always protect those I care about."

She swallowed, struggling to hold his piercing gaze.

"I get that, Malfoy. Really, I do. I can wrap my head around that aspect of it, but how could the thought of ending a life…," she trailed off shaking her head.

The thought made her stomach turn, and she couldn't even believe she was talking about it so casually.

"It isn't the thought of ending _a_ life, but his life. It's about revenge and giving people what they deserve. We both know that you can relate to _that_ part on some levels, hmm?"

Hermione looked down.

"Yeah, I suppose that I can."

She suddenly sighed.

"I should tell Dumbledore," she whispered.

She felt him begin to play with her hair.

"Why don't you…?"

"I don't know…"

"I think you do know," Malfoy said, leaning in.

She was quiet for a moment.

"I want Nott to be okay, and… I can't stop you from doing what you want, and while there's a chance you could get in serious trouble, if I tell, you'll _definitely_ get in trouble," she quietly replied. "…and besides…"

She hesitantly looked up at him, his face incredibly close to hers.

"It's not like you're planning to hurt someone like…Luna or…Hannah Abbott. I mean, it wouldn't be farfetched to assume he's killed people, right?"

"No, it wouldn't," he whispered. "In fact, he's killed plenty of people."

Hermione nodded, eyeing him as he did the same. She ran her eyes over his face, drinking him in as the smell of jasmine wrapped around her like a blanket. He was so close that she could feel his body heat, almost feel the way his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. He glanced down, bright eyes landing on her lips, and she swallowed.

The air around them was tense, but Malfoy didn't move, and she almost cried as she realized that he was truly leaving this in her hands. She could see it on his face, in his body language, that he wanted to kiss her, touch her, but it all depended on her. Her gaze fell to his mouth, wondering to herself what it would feel like pressed against her own. She wondered what his body would feel like pressed against her own.

She'd dealt with enough scorn and harsh words, because of the rumor, so she would be well within her rights to at least make it worth it. She licked her lips, and Malfoy's gaze darkened at the motion, eyes trailing up to rest on hers. He was waiting on her, and Hermione felt a sudden fever fall over her. Releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, she turned away…like a coward.

"I should go to bed," she shakily whispered.

"Hmm, perhaps you should," he roughly agreed.

She stood on trembling legs, slowly walking towards her door. She stopped when her hand landed on the knob, and she looked over her shoulder. His gaze was focused on her, a heated expression on his features as he watched her. She opened her mouth to say something before thinking better of it and turning around, entering her room. As soon as the door was shut, she pressed her back to it, willing her body to cool down.

* * *

Hermione shut her book with a sigh, resigned to accept that she wasn't going to get anymore studying done. At least, not at the moment. She slid off of her bed, and made her way towards her door. Malfoy and his two goons were in the common area, laughing entirely too loud about something or another. It was a Friday night, so she expected them to show their faces at some point, but she'd been determined to actually study this time.

It seemed that fate had other plans.

She opened the door, leaning against the wall as they all turned to face her, laughter dying.

"I'm trying to study," she said.

"Apologies, Granger," Zabini said, still grinning, making her think that he wasn't sorry in the slightest.

"I was just telling them how I caught the weasel giving Brown an earful, today! Apparently, the daft girl won't let him breathe for a minute, and he exploded on her in front of the entire corridor," Nott chuckled, recalling the apparently fond memory.

Hermione threw him a tight lipped smile.

"That sounds…entertaining, I suppose, but believe it or not, I don't care about Ron and Lavender," she honestly answered.

Zabini stopped chuckling, raising an eyebrow at her as he smirked.

"What is this? Progress, I hear? This calls for a celebration," he said.

"Like you needed an excuse to drink," Malfoy commented as a large and fancy expensive looking bottle appeared in Zabini's hand.

Nott was more than eager to partake, but Malfoy refused.

"I'm not in the mood to get smashed, tonight," Malfoy said, eyes resting on her.

She shook her head at Zabini's offer.

"You should join us, Granger," Malfoy suddenly said, eyeing her, challenging her. "Blaise won't admit it, but they rather enjoy your company."

"Don't exaggerate. I do believe I said she wasn't horrid to be around, after all," Zabini corrected.

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, accepting Malfoy's invitation, and plopped down next to him on the couch. She noted that they had pushed the table to the other side of the room, leaving the space before all of them empty.

"I could say the same about you, Zabini," she commented.

"Aw, shucks, Granger. You're making me blush," he dryly replied, and she chuckled.

"You know what, Nott? Why don't you tell that story again? I'm in the mood to laugh," Hermione suddenly said.

Nott grinned, leaning forward in his seat as he recounted what he saw. The rest of the night was spent watching Zabini and Nott get drunk and talk crap about anyone they could think of. They alternated from time to time, one monologuing while the other threw in the occasional comment. Sometimes, Malfoy joined in, sneering at something someone had said or done. It wasn't long before Hermione had forgotten about her revision entirely.

It was around midnight, much too late, when Nott and Zabini finally stood. They were still rambling about something McLaggen had said to them when they finally left, bidding her and Malfoy adieu. Hermione released a small chuckle, shaking her head as the portrait door closed behind them.

"Why are they always here practically every Friday? I'm not saying that I don't enjoy their company or anything, but I am curious…"

"It's quiet," was Malfoy's simple answer with a shrug.

"Surely they both have some eager girl who'd be dying to spend a Friday night with them," she said.

"That's what every other night is for," Malfoy said, chuckling as he stood.

Hermione watched him, swallowing as she did so.

"Besides, I wasn't lying when I said they actually enjoy your company, Granger…"

He looked like he was going to move the table back before thinking better of it, shaking his head with a roll of his eyes and turning away.

"Malfoy," she suddenly said.

He looked over his shoulder, hair kissing his forehead as he raised an eyebrow at her. She stood, hands trembling just the slightest as she opened her mouth. Nothing came out, and her shoulders sagged as she let out a quiet sigh.

"Goodnight," she simply whispered.

A humorless smirk made its way onto his lips.

"Night, Granger."

She watched as he turned away again, heart hammering in her chest as he began to make his way towards his room. Her feet carried her towards him before she realized it, fingers grasping the fabric of his shirt as she stopped him from going any further. He turned to face her, eyebrows furrowed as he ran his eyes over her.

He didn't say anything, and neither did she. Her eyes traced the exposed skin of his neck and collarbone, mind going a mile a minute as she did so. He towered over her, eyeing her, speculating her next move when she reached up to clasp her hands behind his neck, pulling him down so that his lips could meet hers.

They both let out a collective sigh, breathing each other in as she moved her mouth against his. She only pulled away a few seconds later, staring into his eyes as she realized that he was holding back, letting her guide. She exhaled, one of her hands falling to grasp the front of his shirt. His forehead grazed hers, teeth sinking into his bottom lip before he spoke.

"Tell me what you want…"

She pressed herself closer to him, his heartbeat coinciding with her own.

"I want you to put your hands on me…"

He did.

She gasped into his mouth when his lips descended over hers, one hand grasping her hair while the other dug into her thigh, hiking her leg up to hook it along his waist. The way his mouth moved over hers, Hermione felt like she could explode at any moment. His other hand danced down her body to grasp her other leg, and moments later, her feet weren't touching the ground at all.

Her hair spilled down her back as she leaned her head back, allowing Malfoy to graze his teeth along the expanse of her neck. She felt him drop to his knees, his lips leaving blooms of color underneath her jaw. Her eyelids fluttered, pleasure traveling through every vein and nerve ending in her body as he pulled her hips closer, grinding himself against her.

"Draco," she breathed into his mouth when it met hers again.

She felt the floor pressing into her back, and she shuddered in anticipation. Her hair cushioned her head as she watched him sit up, fingers unbuttoning her shirt with ease. She sat up to, allowing the article to side down her arms, and as soon as they were free, she reached out to return the favor.

She drank him in, fingers splayed over his chest as she tried to commit the feel of him to memory. He didn't rush her or protest, allowing her to touch him as she saw fit. He only leaned in to kiss her when she moved to push his shirt completely off of his arms, and he finished the task for her. A shiver traveled down her spine as he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into him as he deepened the kiss.

His hand danced along her bare stomach, coming to a stop at the top of her skirt. He fingered the material, leaning down to nip at the exposed skin of her chest before pressing his other hand into the floor beside her head, holding himself above her. He gazed at her, and Hermione found it weird that she didn't feel odd lying beneath Draco Malfoy, half naked as he ravished her.

"Is this what you want?"

Hermione nodded, but cut it short when he shook his head, a playful smirk dancing along his lips. His eyes were hooded with a carnal determination.

"I want to hear you say it, Granger," he elaborated.

"This is what I want," she answered, voice steady with conviction.

He leaned in, lips brushing against her own just barely enough to be considered a kiss.

"…and who do you want?"

"I want you, Draco," she whispered into his mouth.

He rolled his hips into hers, pulling a moan from her.

"…and what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to kiss me…"

"Mm hmm," he urged her to continue as he pressed a kiss to her jaw.

"I want you to taste me…"

He hummed as he reached under her back to drag a finger down her spine, causing her to arch her back with a groan, and allowing him to unhook her bra.

"I want to feel your lips on my skin for days," she sighed as he tangled his hand into her hair, yanking her head back and forcing her to arch against him.

"…and?" he breathed against her neck, lifting his head just the slightest to look into her eyes.

"I want… I want you to ruin me."

His eyes glinted, teeth winking at her as he grinned.

"Good," he purred, drawing the word out.

He leaned down to kiss her again, and it wasn't long before they made quick work of the rest of their clothes. She shuddered again as she felt him against her, the haze clearing up momentarily to let her nerves spike. Draco trailed his finger down her jaw, eyes running over her face as she panted beneath him, lips bruised and eyes bright. Her own fingers grazed his arm, her other hand pressing into his back.

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded, suddenly too nervous to speak. He leaned down, pressing lingering kisses into her neck.

There was pain…

…but it didn't last.

Everything was a cohesive blur of skin on skin, lips on lips, and his body surging into hers. She didn't know how to focus on the pleasure that he was giving her, and keep her eyes on him at the same time, because she never wanted to take her eyes off of his hypnotic form. Her fingers never left his hair, tangling them into the tresses while her other hand pressed into his back, nails painting red along his fair skin.

She remembered the night she'd walked in on him in the bathroom, how he sounded then. As much as she had tried to put it behind her, she didn't, and the noises that had left his mouth had stuck with her ever since. Then, they were for someone else. Now, they were for her. She closed her eyes, listening to the expletives that fell from his lips, fingers digging into her flesh.

Their legs were entangled, skin dewy with sweat as he rocked into her. Her lips were at his ear, whispering a jumbled chorus that consisted of praises and his name. The way he rolled his hips against hers had her toes curling, a hiss escaping past her clenched teeth. She turned her head, lips searching for his own, and as if he read her mind, he put her out of her misery, mouth meeting hers in a heated kiss.

He tilted his head back as she peppered kisses along his jaw and neck, anywhere she could reach. She wanted to mark him like he'd marked her, leaving her signature on his skin.

"Hermione," he hummed when she grazed her teeth against his ear.

She was desperate to touch him in any way she possibly could, determined to commit him to memory. She wanted to remember how he felt, how he tasted, how he sounded. She wanted to remember the way he growled against her throat when she hooked her legs around his waist, how his thumb traced patterns into her hip, and how he sang with his head between her legs.

She wanted to remember every detail of the night she gave herself to Draco Malfoy on the floor of their dorm room.

* * *

 **~ Let me know what you think ~**


	15. Lie

Hermione awoke to the feel of a feather light touch tracing patterns into her hip. The dorm room was quiet, a heavy silence having descended over the space after what had occurred the night before, but it wasn't unwelcome. She was still on the floor, but she was comfortable, wrapped up in an expensive cover that Draco had gotten from his room.

Hermione remembered everything, and she didn't want to open her eyes, afraid that it would break the spell and tarnish the memory somehow. She was afraid of what would happen, now. Draco was still trailing his nimble fingers along her bare skin, and she wondered how long she would be able to feign sleep. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, did Draco's fingers trail upwards, dragging a shuddering breath out of her.

"There she is," she heard him murmur.

Soon after, she felt his lips press a soft kiss to her neck. She opened her eyes just in time to watch him pull away, that familiar smirk on his face. Hermione wasn't sure what to say to the man who'd taken her virginity, so she said the only thing that came to mind.

"Good morning," she whispered.

Draco's smirk grew, and he shifted to lean his head against his hand, looming over her.

"…morning."

There was a brief awkward silence, and Hermione resisted the urge to shrink in on herself.

"So…what happens now?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"Whatever you want," he answered.

"What do _you_ want?" she questioned, eyeing him.

He returned the favor, irises glinting.

"You know what I want," he lowly answered.

Hermione blinked, sitting up and pulling the velvet blanket with her as she covered herself.

"So… You _want_ to continue this?"

She hoped that she didn't sound as skeptical as she believed she did, but the idea of Draco still wanting her after he'd gotten what he wanted was a bit mind boggling to wrap her head around. She liked to think she would've been fine with whatever answer he gave her, but she had to admit that a small part of her was relieved. Her dorm mate sat up with her, reaching out to trail his fingers down her back.

"Of course. You don't think I've had my fill of you after one night, do you?"

His tone was teasing, but she didn't laugh.

"This just seems a bit uncharacteristic of you, to say the least," she murmured.

"I've been known to surprise people," he chuckled, leaning down to graze his teeth along her shoulder.

She turned her head to watch him, sharply inhaling when he glanced up at her from beneath his lashes.

"What was it that I promised you? You wouldn't be able to walk for days?" he questioned, a smirk dancing along his lips.

Hermione bit her lip as she turned away.

"…among other things…"

"My memory isn't the best, you see," he whispered, his hand coming up to grip her chin.

"You said we'd lock ourselves in here until we were satisfied with each other," she breathed.

Draco tilted her chin up, laving his tongue against her neck.

"Did I?"

She hummed in agreement.

"What else did I say?" he whispered, mouth seeking her own as he pressed against her.

Her back met the floor again, and she fought to catch her breath when he finally pulled away.

"You mentioned something about turning me completely inside out," she shyly responded.

She was abruptly reminded of their nakedness, skin warming up all over again at the thought of repeating last night. Merlin, she couldn't even bring herself to say it, could she? Draco tilted his head to the side, teeth peeking out at her as he smirked.

"I did, didn't I? I don't want to be labeled a liar," he purred, bending down to wrap his lips around her hardening bud.

Hermione gasped, the sound bleeding into a moan when his hand found its place between her legs. She dug her nails into his arm, urging him to continue as she bucked against him. She was still sore, feeling like she'd rode on a horse for seven days straight, but Hermione didn't care. It was worth the stars that were slowly filling her vision as she arched into him.

Draco's teeth nipped at whatever he could reach, determined to mark her up like he'd said he would. His fingers curled inside of her, stroking her like fine China, eliciting a soft mewling noise from her lips. Her fingers twisted into his hair as his did the same, exposing more of her neck and allowing him to ravish her. She pulled him closer, gasping as his thumb brushed along her bundle of nerves, familiar trembles creeping along her frame.

Suddenly, he stopped, lifting his head towards the door, hand still entangled in her hair. Hermione whined in protest, tugging on his blond tresses as she looked up at him. His frame was still, eyes dark and deadly looking as he seemed to try and glare a hole through the door.

"What is it?" she breathed, embarrassingly out of breath.

Before he could even attempt to answer, there was a pounding procession of knocks on the portrait door. Hermione frowned in a mixture of panic and confusion. It was an early Saturday morning. In fact, Hermione suspected that the sun wasn't even fully out yet.

"Hermione! Hermione, its Harry…"

Draco pulled away, running his hand through his hair with a huff as he sat back against the couch. Hermione's eyes widened, briefly glancing at her dorm mate before scrambling to find her clothes. He knocked again, and she watched as Draco pulled the blanket closer, completely covering his lower half as he leaned against the couch, letting his head fall back onto the seat.

Hermione approached the door, struggling to fix her hair and make herself presentable. Harry had only just begun to knock again when she cracked the door open, peeking out. He was mid knock, and his lips parted just the slightest as if he hadn't expected her to answer.

"…what do you want?"

She worried that she might have sounded rude, but then she remembered that she didn't care. As if he hadn't done enough, Harry had to go and interrupt her pleasurable morning too. She watched as he swallowed, shoving his hands into his pocket as he shuffled his feet.

"Can I come in?"

His voice was quiet and a bit unsure. She glanced over her shoulder, eyes landing on a naked Draco Malfoy as he spread one arm out over the seat of the couch, the other resting on top of the blanket on his bent knee. His gaze did not waver from her; he wasn't going anywhere. She turned back around with a small sigh.

"No," she simply answered.

Harry nodded, expecting that before his eyes took in her attire. He frowned, confusion clouding his features.

"Why are you in your uniform?" he questioned.

Hermione blinked, realizing that, in her haste, she had indeed thrown on her uniform from the previous day.

"I had a long night of studying and fell asleep," she smoothly lied.

"Oh…"

"What do you want, Harry?"

He bit his lip, eyes somber as he looked down at her.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione…"

Now, it was her turn to frown, having not expected that.

"Ginny told us the truth. She told us that you didn't really sleep with Malfoy," he continued.

Hermione felt her heart drop to her stomach, eyes widening as she processed his words, the syllables washing over her like cold water. She was positive that she was gaping like a fish, head spinning.

"…what?" she eventually whispered.

"She told us. The sad thing is, I can't even be mad at you for it, because we deserved it, and we deserved it all the more for even believing…," he trailed off with a shake of his head.

Hermione swallowed, her high officially gone, for the time being.

"How could we ever believe that you'd sleep with Malfoy? How could _I_ ever believe that of you? It made me realize that I was being too hard on you. I was willing to believe it so easily, because…I didn't trust you anymore," he sadly continued.

Hermione felt something in her twist at finally hearing him admit that.

"…and hearing that it was all a lie made me feel so incredibly stupid. I don't blame you for wanting to get back at us, at me…"

He took a step forward.

"I should've told you about Lavender, Hermione," he solemnly admitted. "I did choose Ron over you…again, and I feel like such an ass for it. Both of you are my friends, but…I didn't act like it."

Hermione took in everything that he was saying and exhaled, nodding.

"I…hear you and your apology, Harry, but… I don't think that I can accept it, right now," she honestly answered.

Harry only nodded, seeming to have been expecting that answer.

"It was really horrible, what you-what the both of you did. Especially, leaving me to find out like that. I understand your hesitance and not wanting to hurt me, but I was hurt more by you not saying anything. Not to mention," she sighed. "My own housemates have been treating me absolutely horridly, and you just let them."

"I'm not proud of that. I thought that you'd slept with Malfoy, and…and part of me thought you deserved it, and that was disgusting of me."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I appreciate you coming over to say all of that, Harry. It was all I ever wanted, but after everything that's happened, I'm going to need some time," she replied.

"I get it. I'll tell everyone that it was my mistake. I'll tell them that I misunderstood or even just lied about you sleeping with Malfoy," he proposed.

Hermione leaned her head against the portrait doorjamb with a small smile.

"You can tell them whatever you like, or nothing, at all. They can think what they want. It means no difference to me," she quietly replied, shutting the door after sending him a final smile.

She turned around with a sigh, leaning her back against the door as her eyes fell on Draco. He hadn't moved, and a small smirk graced his lips as he ran his eyes over her, finally resting them on her own.

"Oops," he said with a shrug, clearly having heard everything.

Hermione found herself chuckling as she made her way back over to him.

"Yeah, I suppose that 'oops' would be an appropriate response…"

She dropped to her knees beside him, resting her hands in her laps. He reached out, fingering the collar of her shirt, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

"I believe that I have a promise to fulfill, don't I?"

Before Hermione could reply, he'd reached out and brought her closer, crashing his lips against hers.

* * *

"I don't think…that I want things to go back to the way they were," she murmured later that day.

Draco lifted his head, gazing at her with a piercing stare.

"Well, I should hope not…"

"No, I mean with Harry and Ron," she clarified. "I don't know if I want things to go back to the way they were. I'm not even sure if they can. I slept with you!"

"…and you enjoyed it…immensely," he answered.

"Yes, and perhaps that would be alright if…I didn't want to again," she whispered.

"What they don't know won't hurt them," he proposed, brushing her hair away from her face.

"You're right, but if we're trying to get back to what we were, constantly lying to their faces isn't the right way to do it, and that's why I don't think I want things to go back. I don't want to have to lie to them…"

"They lied to you," he pointed out.

"To protect me."

"To protect themselves," he argued. "If they weren't concerned with their own guilt and how you'd react, then they would have told you from the very beginning to save time and heartache. They knew that would have been best. After all, you would have found out eventually."

Hermione mulled over that.

"True…but how is this any different?"

"Do you feel guilty about sleeping with me?"

"Of course not," she answered, fully turning to face him.

"There's your answer. You're not trying to protect yourself, simply the dunce duo. You don't want to tell them, because it's none of their business. Neither of them are in the position that you were…right?"

"Of course not," she repeated with a scoff. "Ron is completely happy with Lavender."

Draco eyed her for a moment, studying her.

"You don't sound bitter about that," he observed.

"I'm not," she responded with a shrug. "I don't care about them."

"Do I have anything to do with that?" he answered, looking up at her from beneath his lashes.

"Would it be stupid if I said yes?"

Draco sat up, leaning against the back of the couch as he smirked at her.

"I might call you a lot of things, but never stupid. In fact…"

He leaned in, brushing his nose against her own.

"…sleeping with me was probably the smartest thing you ever did."

Hermione barked a laugh.

"You're so full of it," she sneered.

Draco simply chuckled, the dark sound traveling straight through her before his lips met hers.

* * *

The next few days were spent doing exactly what Draco had promised, and by the time Tuesday morning had rolled around, Hermione was indeed struggling to walk. Flower colored marks had even bloomed along her neck, but neither of those things were something that couldn't be fixed with a wand. She should have been bothered about missing her classes Monday, but she couldn't find it in herself to be.

Ginny was waiting for her that morning outside of her dorm.

"Harry came by, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did," Hermione answered as she began walking to breakfast.

"I'm terribly sorry about telling them. They were just insulting you so much, and it was making me angry and… It was out before I could stop myself."

Hermione nodded in understanding as the other girl trailed off.

"Its fine, Ginny. Truly, it is. I was going to tell them, anyway, right? Granted, it was going to be in my own time, but I'm not upset."

She found that she honestly wasn't upset. She had planned to tell them, that was the truth, but that was before she'd actually gone and shagged Draco. However, she didn't feel guilty about lying, because Draco was right; it wasn't any of their business.

"Great! I'm so relieved. Now, things can start to get back to normal," Ginny breathed out.

"About that…," Hermione began.

They were stopped in front of the hall, now, and Ginny looked at her curiously, a slight frown on her features.

"I'm not so sure that things can just go back to the way they were, and I'm not even sure I want them to," she continued.

Ginny's frown deepened, visibly stumped.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed.

"Harry apologized, and I'm sure that Ron will again, but… Harry admitted that he had stopped trusting me a long time ago. I already knew it, but it's completely different to hear it, and it was all because Draco and I decided we wanted to get along? That's…so silly. I've been by his side for years, and one disagreement over something so insignificant was enough for him to lose faith in me…"

Ginny looked ashamed _for_ Harry.

"Yes, but…"

"Not to mention, they just stood aside while our housemates treated me terribly. I may not have shown it, but it really hurt to hear what they thought of me, to be treated like that, and they just stood by. If things do go back to the way they were, it definitely won't be anytime soon," Hermione finished.

"I get that, Hermione, I do, but… What about…?"

Ginny didn't elaborate, feeling no need to.

"Of course, I'm still going to be there for Harry. I want to help him when all of this finally comes to a head, but…that's as far as it goes. I will give him counsel and will help him in whatever way he needs it, but I can't be his friend, right now," she sadly answered.

Ginny opened her mouth to protest when she suddenly stopped, eyes landing on something over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione didn't have time to turn around completely before a familiar hand was brushing along her arm. Her eyes met Draco's as she looked up, a small smirk on his lips.

"Going inside…?"

Hermione felt a small smile crawling onto her lips despite herself.

"Yeah," she breathed before turning to face Ginny. "I'll talk to you later…?"

Ginny looked between them, seemingly perplexed as she struggled to respond.

"Y-yeah. Sure, Hermione…"

The brunette followed the blond inside with ease. The stares and whispers had all but stopped, her schoolmates having gotten somewhat used to the sight. However, Hermione noticed that things seemed to be regressing, and Hermione could only guess that Harry had told people the truth. Her eyes landed on him and Ron as the redhead began to stand, seemingly in the process of waving her over when her attention was drawn elsewhere.

"Blaise is having a birthday celebration in the dorms, tonight. You've been invited," Draco said as they approached his table.

" _Me?_ Zabini doesn't even like me," she protested.

He chuckled.

"I told you, you're growing on him. Besides, I think he gets a kick out of going back and forth with you," he whispered as they sat down, the man in question sitting across from them.

"I don't know," she hesitantly replied.

She saw Zabini roll his eyes, exasperation on his features.

"No one is going to beg for your presence, Granger. Besides," Zabini smirked. "I knew it would be a long shot convincing you to come to the serpent's den, anyway."

Hermione scoffed, offended at his tone and implications.

"What are you trying to say?" she demanded.

"You're a smart witch. Figure it out," he challenged, bringing his cup up to his lips as he raised an eyebrow.

She pursed her lips, frowning at him before turning to face Malfoy with a smug smile.

"Count me in…"

* * *

Hermione looked around the common room in awe, fascinated. It was so different from the Gryffindor common room, but no less captivating. She hated to admit it, but it may have even been more captivating. The room was dark, but not scarily so, the colors of the lake bleeding into the space as the sun began to set outside. The furniture was dark too, a royal green making its statement everywhere she looked.

Draco's hands still rested on her shoulders as he guided her into the room, and Hermione tensed as Pansy Parkinson approached. The pretty dark haired girl had an unreadable expression on her face as she looked between the two of them.

"Granger," she evenly greeted. "When Blaise informed us that you were invited to the festivities, I will admit, I may have laughed. I didn't expect you to show."

"Well, I've been known to surprise people," Hermione murmured.

Parkinson smirked.

"That is true. Join us. We've congregated on the couches," she said, turning and leading the way, her ponytail swinging behind her.

Hermione noticed that the only people present besides them was Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, and Daphne Greengrass. Hermione felt a bit awkward as she made eye contact with Greengrass, recalling the time she'd seen her exiting Draco's room, but the blonde didn't seem bothered in the slightest. In fact, she seemed indifferent towards them, and Hermione figured that whatever happened between them really was just sex and nothing more. She suddenly frowned, wondering why she cared anyway.

"Where is everyone else?" Hermione asked.

"They made themselves scarce," Zabini waved off, placing several goblets down on the table before them.

Nott pulled out a very large bottle, the packaging fancy and in a language she didn't understand.

"Let the festivities begin," Greengrass said just as the bottle was opened, the bubbly alcohol spilling everywhere.

It was barely twenty minutes later when Hermione found herself seated next to Nott, the blue eyed boy watching Parkinson, Greengrass, and Zabini argue over something he clearly found meaningless, if his grin was anything to go by. Draco was standing behind them, arms crossed over his chest as he rolled his eyes.

"How's that advice working out for you? You know, with the girl?" Hermione suddenly asked him, genuinely curious.

Nott looked confused for a second, before his memory seemed to right itself, and he laughed. Hermione could feel Draco's eyes on them as she frowned at him in confusion.

"Oh, Granger, I was asking for Draco. Surely, you figured that out?"

She straightened up, eyes widening a bit in shock. No, she hadn't figured that out.

"I was obviously asking for him. Did he take your advice though? I see the two of you getting on rather well," he commented.

Hermione was thrown that Nott had actually been asking for Draco…and about her, of all people. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Actually…I slept with him," she confessed.

Nott's eyebrows rose, and he sat up.

"Really…! Hmm... Join the club, Granger," he congratulated, clinking his goblet against hers.

He suddenly smirked, leaning in as he gazed at her.

"Something tells me though that he's going to keep you around," he hummed.

"How do you know I won't grow bored of him? Maybe I'm the one keeping him around," she countered.

Nott reared back, raising an eyebrow before he grinned.

"I like you, Granger. I approve of this match," he said before downing the rest of his drink.

No sooner had he done that did Zabini call for their attention. Hermione glanced over, eyes catching Draco's as he gazed at her for a moment before turning his attention to his friend. She watched as Zabini grabbed a beautiful knife that she hadn't noticed, picking it up from its place on the table before them. Her eyes widened when he cut into the palm of his hand, blood dripping over and spilling into his cup.

She watched in a mixture of awe and fear as he passed both the cup and knife around, Greengrass and Parkinson doing the same. When it got to her she looked at Draco with wide eyes, slowly moving them onto Zabini. He was the birthday boy, after all.

"Do I…?"

"Of course not, Granger," Zabini said, rolling his eyes.

"Not unless you want to," Nott proposed, reaching over to grab the utensils from Draco.

"Maybe next time," she joked, and she heard Greengrass chuckle.

"It's an old practice, Granger, and I knew you'd be curious. That's why I invited you. Your thirst for knowledge never wanes," Zabini continued, almost mocking.

He was right. Hermione was fairly familiar with blood rituals, specifically blood binding. An old practice was a nice way of putting it. It was completely archaic, but she wasn't surprised to find that pureblood witches and wizards still partook in it. Besides, it was rather interesting to witness. Hermione wondered what Zabini's reasons were for wanting to participate in it for his birthday.

She watched as the cup was passed back to Zabini again, the sweet alcohol now tainted with a few drops of blood from each of them, sans Hermione. They all took a sip, and when it came full circle again, Zabini handed it to Draco with a smirk who in turn, held it out to her. She blanched, looking from him to Zabini and back again.

"…you realize that you'd all just be binding yourselves to me, and not vice versa right? Since my blood's not in there?"

"I knew you wouldn't be comfortable with that, but I don't want you to feel left out," Draco said. "Besides, I know that you're curious."

She threw him a weak glare, annoyed at how well he knew her. He was right, she was curious, but she didn't have anything to lose. They would just be binding themselves to her, not the other way around. She found that interesting, seeing as that allowed her some power over them, but they already knew this, and she didn't comment on it.

She reached out to take the cup when Draco stepped forward, lifting it to her lips. Her eyes never strayed from his as he did so, an interesting taste filling her mouth as she swallowed.

"Happy Birthday to me," Zabini announced with a laugh, visibly pleased with the evening's festivities.

The next few hours or so were filled with eating, drinking, and a few brief arguments that broke out between Zabini and Parkinson. It wasn't long before she and Draco were walking back to their dorm, ready to go to bed.

"Nott told me that his thirst for some advice wasn't exactly…genuine," she suddenly said.

She watched as Draco smirked, glancing at her.

"Is that so…?"

"So you _do_ want this to last for a while then…"

"I told you as such. Nott suggested I dive in full speed ahead, but I want you to want me like I want you," he repeated.

"…why? Why is that so important to you?" she questioned again.

"Did you enjoy the party?" he asked, ignoring her question.

She frowned, but answered, regardless.

"I did. Why did Zabini choose to do that for his birthday? Some sort of 'friends forever' pact?"

"Something like that," Draco simply said.

Hermione was going to reply when something suddenly clicked for her.

"You didn't put your blood in either," she pointed out as if just remembering.

Draco shrugged as they entered the dorm.

"I didn't want to," he answered. "I just didn't want to be connected to them in that way."

"…but they're connected to us. There's a power imbalance," she absentmindedly commented.

"I suppose there is. Funny how that worked out," he mused. "Will I be seeing you at breakfast, Granger? Or waking up beside you?"

She looked up at him, Zabini's birthday forgotten as she processed his words.

"I really should get some rest," she said, more to herself.

It was the truth. She was tempted, but she felt so worn, especially after the weekend. Draco simply took a step forward, reaching up to tilt her head back as he pressed his lips against hers. His lips molded over hers, teeth nipping at her bottom lip before pulling away.

"My door's always open, Granger…," he murmured.

"Noted," she breathed, watching him enter his room before deciding to do the same.

* * *

 **~ Let me know what you think ~**


	16. Trust

Hermione lightly chuckled, flashing him a strained smile as they walked along the corridor.

"Ron, you've already apologized-."

"I know, but… I just feel like it will never be enough," Ron interrupted, eyes apologetic. "I feel like the biggest tosser in the world. First, for everything that happened with Lavender, and then…"

Hermione didn't respond, because she didn't have anything to say that would make the situation better. She agreed with him, but at the same time, she _knew_ Ron and Harry would have believed her lie so easily. Their anger was expected, she supposed, but the treatment that had followed, however, was not.

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to keep sitting with those snakes, anymore…" _Ah_ , she thought. "I know you did it for appearances' sake, the lie and all-."

"Actually, Ron, I did it, because I didn't feel welcome at my own house table. I wasn't wanted, so I left," she responded, eyes boring into his own as she corrected him.

Ron looked genuinely ashamed, but it was gone just as quick as it came, and he perked up.

"…but you don't have to, now! I'm sure it was miserable for you, being over there with Malfoy and his cult," he chuckled.

There were several responses that Hermione thought of to that, a few of them unpleasant, but she simply sighed. Clearly, Ron was having a hard time accepting that things weren't just going to go back to how they were before.

"No, it wasn't," she calmly disagreed.

He wasn't expecting that answer as he looked at her with wide eyes, but Hermione only shrugged in response.

"You knew that Draco and I had been getting along before the whole Lavender thing, so it shouldn't come as a surprise to you that I was rather content sitting with them. No, it wasn't my first choice, especially considering the circumstances, but I definitely wasn't miserable," she elaborated.

Ron swallowed, an unfamiliar look crossing his features as he gazed at her.

"What happened to the two of you not even being friends?"

Hermione sighed again, unsure of how she should answer that. She hated lying, truly she did, but she wasn't going to tell him that they'd crossed the line and had hopped into bed together. Well, hopped onto the floor…

"We…kind of are, now. No, we aren't braiding each other's hair every night and gossiping over Firewhisky, but it's what happened when I was ostracized by my own house. Aside from Ginny, I didn't have anyone else to talk to," she answered.

"Everyone is sorry about that, Hermione, believe me. If you want, they'll all grovel for it. We're here, now, so you don't need to…continue whatever this is with Malfoy," Ron tried to reason with a forced laugh, visibly bothered by her confession.

"I understand where you're coming from, Ron, but… I'm not just going to forget how easy it was for you all to turn on me. I was treated like absolute scum, and I suppose I don't have anyone else to blame but myself, but at the same time… You all have known me for years. I've been your friend for years. I've been a staple in the Gryffindor house for _years_. That should warrant… _some_ trust, I feel."

Ron stopped her, hands resting on her shoulders, eyes pleading.

"You're right. You're absolutely right, Hermione, but you have to give us the chance to make it up to you. I don't like the thought of you and Malfoy being close enough to sit next to each other during meals. It bothers me. Merlin, you're even calling him Draco, now! I don't like it," he honestly said.

Before Hermione could even come up with a response, a giggly voice cut in.

"There you are, Ron! I've been looking all over for you. I thought we were walking to breakfast together?" Lavender questioned, eyes big and curious as she looked between them, latching onto the redhead's arm.

"Sorry, I forgot. I just needed to…," he trailed off, seemingly hesitant to tell Lavender that he'd just wanted to speak to Hermione.

Lavender turned to face her, golden tresses swinging, genuine regret in her eyes.

"Granger, I just wanted to say I'm terribly sorry. We were all so stupid to think you'd shag Malfoy," she scoffed. "I don't know how Harry possibly thought that. It's so…silly."

Hermione forced a laugh of her own as Lavender giggled, the blonde tickled by the thought.

"I should head to the hall-."

"We can all walk together. We're all going that way, anyway," Lavender suggested, oblivious to how uncomfortable Ron seemed to be.

Hermione didn't refuse, because Lavender had a point, and the sight of her and Ron together didn't make her ill, anymore. She truly didn't care, and the thought brought a smile to her face. The buzz of Lavender's voice as she talked to Ron became background noise as they made their way to breakfast. She could feel Ron's heavy gaze from time to time, but Hermione paid it no attention.

They'd barely made it inside when Harry came up to them, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Have you lot heard?"

"Heard what?" Ron voiced for her as she frowned in confusion.

"Nott Sr. was found dead this morning in his home," Harry answered, and her eyes widened.

She barely heard Ron's response nor Lavender's horrified gasp, her brown eyes traveling towards the Slytherin table. The blue eyed boy was absent, which wasn't surprising, but her eyes did meet Draco's. She clenched her jaw, and walked away without a backwards glance, deaf to the sound of Ron and Harry calling her name. She could see Draco visibly sigh as she glanced at him again, shoulders heaving as his lithe frame already began to rise as she exited the hall.

* * *

"When?"

Her voice was but a whisper in the corridor.

"Over the weekend," he quietly answered.

Hermione exhaled, leaning against the wall as she glanced around the empty corridor, paranoid. Draco didn't seem worried in the slightest as he stood before her, arms crossed over his chest as he gazed down at her.

"I went… _home_ for the weekend to visit my mum. At least, that's the story…"

"So…you did…?"

"I did," he confirmed.

Hermione felt lightheaded, and she wobbled, Draco's hands reaching out to steady her.

"Hey, you're not going to pass out on me, are you?"

"I…no. No, I'm fine," she said, but Draco was unconvinced.

To be honest, she wasn't so convinced herself. Here the two of them were, standing in the corridor and talking about murder so casually. The only sense of comfort she could provide herself was that someone like Nott Sr. wouldn't be missed in the slightest. Not to mention, the world was a safer place with him gone. Draco pulled her closer, chest grazing her own as he ran his eyes over her.

"I need to know that you can handle this. You said I could trust you…"

"You can," she reassured him. "I just…"

She sighed, looking away.

"I wasn't prepared for that when I walked into breakfast, this morning. I just wish that you'd given me a head's up or something," she murmured.

He gripped her chin, turning her to face him as he tilted his head at her.

"You're right. I should've mentioned it to you. I didn't think anything of it, and I'm sorry that it was sort of sprung on you," he apologized.

"I'm alright. Is Nott going to be okay, now?"

Draco smirked, nodding as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"Yeah, he's going to be just fine," he answered.

"Are you?" she suddenly asked.

He frowned in confusion, and she continued.

"You took a life, Draco, and I know that in the grand scheme of things, the world will be much better off without someone like him, but… _You took a life_. I imagine that can be quite…life changing," she lamely finished.

Draco sighed, and briefly glanced away. A myriad of emotions danced along his face before he eventually just closed his eyes.

"I'm fine. Really, I am…"

Hermione wasn't sure that she believed him, but she let it go, nonetheless. Instead, she ran her eyes over him as he stood before her, eyes closed and heartbeat fluttering against her own. She leaned up, pressing a kiss to his lips, and watched in satisfaction as he opened his eyes, the silver irises sparkling.

"I've wanted to do that all week," she confessed, fighting a smile.

Draco chuckled, stepping forward and pressing her back against the wall again.

"Why haven't you…?"

"I don't know," she honestly replied with a shrug.

Draco exhaled, a crooked smile on his face as he pressed one hand against the wall beside her head, the other resting along her hip. He bent his head, a stray hair brushing along his forehead as he ran his eyes over her, drinking her in. He suddenly tutted.

"Granger, Granger, Granger… We've talked about this. Anytime you want me, you know where I am. I'm yours," he chuckled.

Hermione suddenly frowned, slipping from in between him and the corridor wall.

"…but…you're not though," she slowly said.

Draco frowned too, reaching out to grip her hand.

"You're not anyone's, and that's fine. I knew that when I slept with you, and although it was something I didn't dwell too much on before, I am, now. The thing is… I'm not sure _how_ I feel about that exactly."

It was the truth. She couldn't figure out if it bothered her or not, and what if she realized it bothered her, but by then she was in too deep? Draco bit his lip, pulling her back to him as he rested his other hand on the side of her neck.

"Is that what this is about? This is why you haven't come to visit me in a week? Hermione, I'll drop anyone you want me to if it means…" he backed her up, pressing her into the wall as he brushed his lips against hers, both hands resting underneath her jaw. "…I get to have you underneath me on a regular basis."

"That just doesn't sound fair. I'm unsure about whether or not it even bothers me, and I know what kind of lifestyle you're accustomed to. You shouldn't have to drop anyone for an inexperienced girl who doesn't know what she wants," Hermione whispered against his lips.

"Oh, Granger," he breathed. "You're more than enough for me."

He pressed his lips against hers, thumbs brushing along her cheeks as he did so. Hermione tilted her head up as she kissed him back, pulling a moan from deep within his throat.

"Someone could see," she voiced into his mouth.

Draco hummed in agreement, but he didn't make any moves to pull away.

"Draco," she chided as he began to kiss along her jaw.

He pulled away with a sigh, looking down at her with a look that made her stomach twist into knots.

"I suppose we do have to go to class…"

Hermione bit her lip, the fire in his eyes matching what she was sure was in her own.

"Yes, we shouldn't miss any more days," she added.

Draco's smirk grew as he yanked her away from the wall.

* * *

Hermione's back arched, chest heaving as her feet dug into her mattress, clenching around her blond dorm mate as she came. Her nails dug crescent moons into his back, his hips pinning her own against her bed. He nipped at her parted lips as she came undone, hair fanned around her head like a halo as she fought to catch her breath.

"Merlin, I could watch you do that all day," he murmured.

"You have," she panted, and he chuckled.

Hermione wasn't sure of the time, but she knew that it was late. She imagined that her friends were probably wondering where she ran off to. She shouldn't have skipped classes again, but as she lay beneath Draco's toned form, the after effects of her climax still sending shivers throughout her frame, she couldn't recall why.

He rolled off of her, and they both stared up at her ceiling, the only sound being that of their mingled breathing. Hermione felt like Jell-O, and thought to herself that it would be so easy for her to slip away into sleep. She hummed, closing her eyes when Draco began to trace patters into her forearm.

"He didn't die quickly."

Hermione's eyes were suddenly open as the words danced off of his lips. She swallowed, turning to face him, but he wasn't looking at her. Instead, his gaze was focused on her arm, fingers running over the unblemished skin.

"He suffered, Hermione…greatly, and I didn't feel any remorse," he quietly continued.

Hermione didn't know what to say as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Earlier, you asked me was I alright, because you were worried about the affect it would have on me, but… What if I told you that wasn't my first time?"

Hermione slowly sat up to lean back on her elbows, eyes even wider as he looked up at her from beneath his eyelashes. A mixture of emotions ran through her all at once at his confession.

"I've had to do some unspeakable things to protect those I care about, Hermione."

Again, she didn't have a response to that. Not yet, anyway.

"Is that alright with you?"

Draco confessing to killing more people should have scared her to her core, but Hermione imagined that if she'd been put into a position to protect her loved ones, she would at whatever means necessary. Her heart was going haywire, but she swallowed her nerves down. She shifted, laying on her side as she propped her head up, elbow digging into her pillow.

"I told you… You can trust me," she honestly replied.

Draco turned to stare at the ceiling with a humorless chuckle escaping his lips, shaking his head.

"Merlin, I want to," he breathed.

"You can," she argued, slightly offended.

"Not with this…not yet…"

Hermione pursed her lips, looking down at him. The thought that he didn't trust her with whatever was on his mind bothered her. Hermione was a lot of things, and trustworthy was at the top of the list.

"I guess I'll just have to prove it to you then," she whispered, eyes tracing patterns into her sheets.

Her head was suddenly lifted, familiar fingers clutching her chin. Draco was sitting up, now, and he brushed his nose against hers.

"Don't take it too personally. I'm just protecting myself-."

" _From me?_ "

"You and Potter are friends…"

She understood what he was getting at.

"Somewhat. You know that we're barely on friendly terms after how he treated me. I'm not going to go running off and telling him all of your secrets."

"I don't know that. Especially, if you feel like it's important for our Headmaster to know," he scoffed. "Potter's been having one on one time with him as of late, and it's pretty obvious it isn't just for tutoring."

Hermione frowned, completely sitting up, now as she gazed at him in confusion.

"…what?" she asked.

Draco tilted his head at her, suddenly blinking in realization.

"You didn't know…"

"No…I didn't. Then again, how could I? _Why_ would I? Harry admitted that he didn't trust me, anymore," she said with a shrug.

Hermione found that trust was a touchy subject for her. She didn't like the feeling of not being trusted. She shuffled closer to him, gripping the sheets to her chest.

"They don't trust me, Draco. If what you're saying is true, then Harry has been doing something rather important with Dumbledore, and there's no doubt in my mind that Ron knows too. Why would I tell them anything when they don't even trust me after all of these years? I've more than proven my loyalty to them, and…they completely spat on it," she suddenly continued.

"It's different, now. They want to trust you again, and I'm sure Potter will be divulging everything he's discussed with Dumbledore to you in no time," he replied.

"Well, I don't care. I shouldn't have had to re-earn their trust, to begin with."

"You'll feel differently about that when they start including you again," he said, rising from her bed before she had a chance to respond.

She watched him leave the room, shoulders heaving as she sighed.

Hermione felt like she was in such a weird place. Sure, maybe Ron and Harry did trust her again, but she honestly found that she didn't care. Before the lie, she hadn't given them a reason to doubt her, to begin with, but that was why they'd believed the lie so easily…because they had already written her off.

On the other hand, Draco was there for her when her friends weren't. He'd helped her and comforted her, and she was thankful for it. He didn't completely trust her, with good reason she supposed, but it seriously bothered her that he didn't. She had the trust of her friends, but it mattered little to her when the person whose trust she wanted the most wasn't willing to give it.

* * *

"Horcruxes…"

Hermione tested the word in her mouth, frowning as she listened to Harry recount what he and Dumbledore had been discussing. She tried not to dwell on the fact that Draco seemed far more in the loop with what her friends were up to than she was.

"It makes him practically immortal," Harry solemnly added.

" _Practically_ immortal, because if all of them are destroyed, then the same can be said for him," Ron said.

She eyed him.

"You two have been discussing this in great detail, I see," she murmured.

Harry frowned, seeing what she was hinting at.

"Not…not really. Only once or twice, but mainly just to clear up the confusion. I mean…splitting your soul _once_ is horrific, especially when considering what it is that you have to do to successfully do it…," Harry replied.

"Murder," Hermione guessed.

"Exactly, but…several times? I can barely stomach the thought of killing someone once. I almost did…after Bellatrix killed Sirius, but afterwards…"

Harry shook his head.

"I felt sick to my stomach about it," he said, shuddering.

Hermione suddenly blinked, frowning in thought, a rather dark theory crossing her mind.

"So…does it only work for cold blooded murder or…?"

Both of their eyes snapped to her, frowns crossing both of their faces.

"Is there any other kind?" Ron half joked.

Hermione sighed, wary of the looks they were giving her.

"I'm just saying… There's a difference between murdering _children_ and murdering a rapist, or an abuser," she clarified. "I get that making a Horcrux requires the person to murder someone, because it's a supreme act of evil, but…not in every case…?"

"Murder is murder, Hermione. Self-defense is one thing, sure, but when it comes to rapists and abusers, that's what laws are for. They exact justice," Harry argued.

"Not always. Surely, you of all people know how certain laws aim to do more harm than good," she replied.

Harry pursed his lips, understanding what she was hinting at.

"There's a difference between breaking rules to fight back against the system, and, oh, I don't know… _murder_ ," he snapped, a strange look in his eyes as he gazed at her.

"I know that, Harry, I just wanted to clarify the specifics of how it all works… I just wanted to know if there were…exceptions, per say, if someone was thinking about doing such a thing… You know, if they wanted to find a way to ease their guilt about it."

"What is there to clarify? Murder is murder," he sternly said.

Hermione nodded in agreement, wanting the topic to be over with considering how close to home it hit, but Harry still looked unconvinced.

"…so what else did Dumbledore tell you?"

* * *

Hermione was on her way back to her dorm later that night, walking down the corridors. They were fairly empty, only passing a handful of students as she took the stairs. She was two floors below where she needed to be when she heard familiar voices coming from a rarely used corridor not far from her.

A feminine voice scoffed, displeasure evident in her next words.

"Since when have you ever refused me? That's how this works, Malfoy. Yes, I may hate you, and you may think I'm scum, but when has that ever stopped us from using each other as we see fit?"

Hermione tightened her grip on her bag as Parvati's words reached her ears.

"Things change, Gryffindor twin," Draco's voice was cold, and Hermione shivered at the evident detachment and dismissal in his tone.

"Why…?"

Parvati was angry, that much was obvious as much as she tried to conceal it. Apparently, Hermione wasn't the only one to recognize it, because Draco chuckled, a mocking sound.

"Oh, we are desperate, aren't we?"

The girl spluttered, huffing.

"No. I just… It's a simple question, is all. We had a good arrangement going. I just want to know why the sudden change…"

"Why do you think I owe you anything? You're nothing to me," Draco coolly replied, and Hermione _almost_ felt bad for her housemate.

"Heh. That's quite harsh, don't you think? Especially considering we've seen each other naked on more than one occasion."

"Is that supposed to mean something? I've seen plenty of people naked, including one of my best friends," he commented.

There was a brief silence, one filled with tension and anger.

"Why?" she desperately asked again, and if Hermione had to guess, she'd say that Parvati wasn't doing a good job anymore of hiding how she felt.

Draco didn't reply for a while, and Hermione could almost imagine him standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, looking down his nose at the dark haired girl.

"Have you grown attached to me, Patil?"

Draco's tone hinted that it was a rhetorical question, and that he already knew the answer. He continued when she didn't reply.

"You have, haven't you? Do you fancy yourself _in love_ with me?" he chuckled.

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. We… We were both desperate and alone and I thought-."

" _Desperate_? _Me_? That's the funniest thing you've ever said to me. Only one of us was desperate in this arrangement, and it wasn't me. You throw yourself at me, fighting to fill some pathetic, gaping hole in your life, and what am I supposed to do? Say no?"

"You're saying no, now," she snapped.

"...because I don't want you."

Draco said it so casually, like mentioning the weather, and the feminine gasp that followed, filled with betrayal and offense, was loud.

"Is it Granger? Were the rumors true, after all?" Parvati whispered in a shaky voice.

"Is that why you were so nasty to her, because the rumors hit something personal inside of you?"

His tone shifted, and Hermione was tempted to take a step back, suddenly wanting to be anywhere but there.

"N-no, I-."

"You're a _fucking_ liar, Patil. Is that why you made her feel unwanted? Like scum? You had to do everything you could to tear her down, to make yourself feel better about the possibility of me going to her… I mean, why would I ever sleep with her when I had you, right? ...because you're so superior to her?"

"I am," Parvati sneered, finally losing her composure. "I am better than her! Brains count for _nothing_ when you're an insufferable, bossy snob who looks down on anyone you deem to be less intelligent than you. She lacks character and a personality outside of her precious books. So yes, the rumors did anger me for personal reasons, but looking back, I don't know how I ever believed them. As if you would ever stoop so low to shag, Granger. No one in the world is that desperate."

Draco didn't reply, and Hermione swallowed as she processed Parvati's words. She took a step back, shoulders tense from the emotions that her words had evoked in her. Is that really what she thought of her? Did everyone think that?

"So…I don't know what is going on with you, Malfoy, but when you come to your senses and get over whatever you seem to be going through, I-."

"Will die waiting for me," he calmly interrupted.

She heard Parvati gasp again, the sound of her stumbling feet reached her ears, and Hermione guessed that she was backing up.

"You're nothing to me. You never were. You were desperate, and I wanted a good release. I don't want you, now, because you were never anything more than temporary…"

Draco's voice was low, venom coating every single word that he spat out.

"You are _painfully_ mediocre in every single way. There is absolutely nothing outstanding or memorable about you. As if you weren't already an annoying cliché, you had to go and add dolefully insecure and jealous to the mix. Your entire personality is wrapped up into what you can offer people, and I think that is the funniest thing I have ever seen…"

"Stop," Parvati mumbled.

"Did you stop when Hermione was already down? Her friends turned their backs on her, the whole school was talking about her, and you went and made her feel even more unwelcome at her own table. The kicker is that you did it because you were _jealous_. You did it to make yourself feel better, more superior. If I were something like my former self, I might admire you a little, but I'm not."

She could heard Parvati crying, now.

"You are a bottom feeding coward if I've ever seen one. You disgust me," Draco sneered. "Find someone else to give your body to as a replacement for love, because I wouldn't have you again if you paid me."

Hermione, sensing that the conversation was over, stepped away and hurriedly continued her trek to her dorm. The poorly concealed anger and darkness hidden in Draco's words both terrified her and…excited her. On one hand, she felt bad for Parvati, even if only just a little. However, the fact that Parvati's behavior towards Hermione angered Draco that much made her feel…flattered. Merlin, what was wrong with her?

The portrait shut behind her, and she sighed. She began to make her way to her room when Draco's bag on the floor caught her attention. It wasn't a habit of his to just leave it there, and she wondered if Zabini brought it by for him. She crossed the room to grab it, intending to take it into his room for him. However, when she picked it up, one of his books fell out.

Hermione frowned at it, having not recognized it. It wasn't a school book, and it wasn't the one from home that she was used to seeing attached to him. It was small, and upon closer inspection, she noted that it didn't have a title. She guessed that it was another book from his personal library, and Hermione squashed down the envy that she felt.

She was shagging him, now, so… Perhaps, he would let her borrow a book or two? Hermione chuckled at the thought of using her "feminine charm" into convincing him to let her have access to his book collection. She reached down to pick the book up when the portrait opened.

"I think Zabini dropped your bag off, so I was just-."

" _Hermione, don't touch that_!"

It was the most serious she'd ever heard him, and Hermione wondered if she imagined the slight fear in his voice, but it was too late. As soon as her hands came into contact with the book, she felt the worse pain she'd ever felt in her life. She collapsed, crying out as every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire. She could faintly hear Draco saying something next to her, hands frantically scooping her up into his arms, but Hermione couldn't even focus to hear what it was.

Her vision started to go in and out, and she twisted her fingers into his shirt as the corridor walls breezed past her in her peripheral vision. Her body felt it was being turned inside out, and she squirmed in his arms. He was still speaking, his voice closer, now as his lips brushed against her forehead.

Hermione closed her eyes for what felt like a few seconds, but it was clearly longer than that, because when she opened them again, she recognized a monotone voice. The elongated words that left his mouth were unintelligible, but he sounded affected by the current situation, nonetheless, something she'd hardly ever witnessed from the greasy haired professor.

She was laying down, thrashing as her body seized, Draco's hands pinning her shoulders down as Snape worked in a flurry behind him. She opened her mouth, and Hermione was sure that she said something, but she had no idea as to what. Draco's face filled her vision, one hand coming up to brush along her jaw. The last thing she felt was his lips pressing against hers as she succumbed to darkness.

* * *

 **~ SD ~**


	17. Nefarious

Hermione had no idea where she was. That was the first thing to come to mind as the feeling in her body returned. She supposed that was a relative statement, because as the seconds ticked by, she realized that she could barely feel much of anything. Her entire form felt somewhat numb. Not in the sense that she couldn't feel anything, at all, but kind of like when she'd sit on her leg for too long.

She felt so tired, but not just that. Hermione felt so incredibly weak, the weakest she'd ever felt in her life. It was worse than the time she'd gotten the flu as a child. The weakness she'd felt then didn't even compare. She even attempted to move her arm, but it felt like trying to lift a bag of sand with one hand. Her throat felt so dry and thick, desperately aching for a glass of water. It took everything in her to open her eyes, and even then it took a few tries before she was finally successful.

Her head was lolled to the left, and as the colors finally started to separate, she could piece together that she was in the infirmary. Her vision shook, but she recognized the figure standing next to her bed as it settled. She blinked, lips parting as everything came back to her.

Draco's eyes widened as he straightened, a myriad of emotions crossing his features. He seemed tense, but his posture eased a bit as she awakened. His own lips parted, and although it was barely audible, she could both hear and physically see his sigh of relief. He moved to take a step towards her, but seemed to think better of it as he suddenly clenched his jaw, eyes hardening.

She wasn't the only one to notice his change in demeanor.

"Hermione? Are you awake?"

She struggled to turn her head, but there was no need to even try, because there were suddenly three more figures in her line of vision. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all looked at her with looks filled with simultaneous concern and relief.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Ginny cried. "I'll go get Dumbledore."

Hermione barely had time to register the words before Ginny was flying out of the infirmary.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

She licked her lips and swallowed before opening her mouth.

"Yeah…I think so," she whispered, pretty sure that she couldn't speak any louder than that.

Both Harry and Ron seemed to visibly relax at that, and Ron took a step forward.

"Hermione, what happened? Madam Pomfrey said you'd gotten cursed… That it was a cursed text-."

Ron cut himself, preventing himself from getting worked up all over again. Hermione didn't miss the way his eyes angrily cut to Draco who was still standing there. Harry, on the other hand, had no desire for decorum.

"What the bloody hell are you even still doing here?" the dark haired boy spat, facing her dorm mate, now.

Before Hermione could speak up for Draco, he responded.

"I was the one who found her, remember?" he reminded Harry, eyebrow raised.

Draco's voice was just as harsh, and the tension in the room told Hermione that she may have missed quite a bit while she was out. Harry's fists were clenched at his side.

"So you said. How convenient," Harry sneered through clenched teeth. "That doesn't explain why you're still here."

Draco didn't respond, his eyes flitting away from Harry with so much dismissal that Hermione was almost sure she heard her housemate snarl in response. His gaze met her own, softening a bit.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're alright. I'll see you back at the dorm when they release you," he said, his tone conveying nothing.

She knew why he was leaving, but Hermione's heart sank, nonetheless. Did he feel guilty, like it was his fault? Did he think that she was mad at him? She needed to speak with him about what had happened, and she knew that wasn't going to be possible with her friends around. As he passed behind them, his eyes caught hers again, a meaningful look in them as he exited the infirmary.

As soon as he was gone, Ron and Harry wasted no time getting straight to the point.

"Hermione, what really happened? Snape said he confiscated the book, but what were you doing with a book like that, anyway?" Ron frantically asked, both of them standing beside her now.

"I…"

"It was Malfoy wasn't it? You can tell us the truth. He's gone, now," Harry said, eyes hard.

Hermione started to shake her head, but he continued.

"Heh. Malfoy is the one to find you, and he just _happens_ to run into Snape along the way who is conveniently able to stabilize you enough to bring you here? Not only that, but Snape supposedly confiscates and disposes of the text? How foolish do they think we are?"

"Harry…it wasn't Draco," she mumbled.

Harry's eyebrows rose at her casual use of his name, but he didn't comment on it. He seemed to deem it insignificant, for the time being.

"Are you lying for him, Hermione? Protecting him? You don't need to-."

"Harry," she sternly said, the sudden strength in her voice startling all of them.

She definitely regretted that, panting with weakness as she briefly closed her eyes. Ron reached for her, worried that she would pass out at any moment.

"Harry, now isn't the time. She needs to-."

"No," she breathed, glaring at Harry as she cut Ron off. "You either trust me, or you don't. I won't continue this stupid game with you, anymore."

There was something different in her voice, something that made Harry's eyes widen with shame.

"I won't keep doing this. I told you that it wasn't him. Do you think I'm lying?"

"No, no," Harry hurried to disagree, shaking his head. "I just…"

"I know what you _just_. I told you that it wasn't him, and you either believe me, or you think I'm lying. Which is it?"

"I believe you, Hermione," he relented, although his eyes didn't particularly agree. "I do. You say it wasn't him, and I'll believe you, but that doesn't… What were _you_ doing with a book like that?"

"Research," the lie came easily to her. "You know how I get, Harry. When I want to know something, really educate myself on something not within my grasp, I'll go to great lengths for it. I didn't think it'd do that to me. I knew that there was a possibility of the text being cursed, but… I foolishly thought I could handle it."

Both Harry and Ron accepted her lie, similar looks of disappointment and annoyance on their faces as their shoulders sagged.

"Merlin, Hermione. Nothing is worth that. They said you could've _died_ ," Ron breathed, gripping her hand.

She cringed away from him, and Ron frowned, dropping her hand in the process.

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me. I feel like…like…"

"Like the life has been sucked out of you? I would imagine so, because apparently, that's exactly what the text was cursed to do, or…something along those lines," Harry explained.

Hermione exhaled, body wracked with fatigue when Dumbledore suddenly flew into the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey, Ginny, and none other than Snape himself behind the headmaster. It wasn't long before she spent the next thirty minutes or so telling Dumbledore what had happened. It was a lie, of course, but with Professor Snape there to confirm her story, it was believed. When Dumbledore had asked where she'd gotten the text, she told him that she'd acquired it deep within the restricted section of the library.

"It seems a text like that has nestled within these walls all these years without us realizing the true danger it posed. I thought it best to dispose of such a book, lest it fall into another student's hands," Snape drawled.

Dumbledore nodded at this, pleased with how Snape handled the situation. Soon after, they all bid her goodbye, Dumbledore wishing her a speedy recovery with a promise to check in. Her friends were reluctant to leave, but Madam Pomfrey assured them that she would be fine. Hermione didn't hesitate to do the same, honestly not wanting them around. She was left alone again, the infirmary empty of any other students, and the fatigue that wracked her body eventually won.

* * *

Hermione awoke to the feel of a feather light touch brushing her hair away from her face. She frowned, a small groan in the back of her throat. Her eyes fluttered open, fair skin and equally pale hair filling her vision. Her eyes finally remained open, brown and silver clashing and holding. His face was hard, jaw clenched as he gazed down at her with a frown, his form hovering over her own.

"Draco," she breathed, struggling to reach for him.

He stopped her, placing his hands on her arms as he shushed her.

"Sit still," he gently ordered, but she wasn't having it.

She attempted to sit up, and Draco sighed, opting to sit beside her as he wrapped his arms around her. That placated her, for the moment, and she leaned her head into his chest, breathing him in.

"Draco-."

"Are you alright? Really…," he pressed, gaze meeting her own as she looked up at him.

"Tired, but…I'm okay," she slowly answered.

The worry in his features seeped away, only a little bit, but the tension in him diminished immensely. Even in the low lighting, she could see that the skin beneath his eyes were sunken in, and Hermione not only wondered how long she'd been out, but how much sleep he'd gotten as well. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against her own as he exhaled.

"I thought for sure you were going to die. Thank Salazar I was able to get you to Snape in time," he breathed, resting his chin on top of her head.

"How long was I…? What day is it?"

"You've been in here for a week," he whispered.

"A week?" she repeated, shocked.

She knew that they said the text almost killed her, but it really hit her then that she'd almost _died_.

"Draco… What…?"

The question lingered in the air, unspoken, but understood nonetheless.

"It's a family book, passed down through the generations. It curses anyone who isn't a Malfoy by blood or by marriage. It was incredibly foolish to bring it here…around you…"

His voice was low as he explained, arms tightening around her.

"It was safely in _your_ bag. This isn't your fault," she responded.

Draco chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest and sending vibrations through her frame.

"Merlin, you're too good for me," he whispered into her hair.

She closed her eyes, content to rest in his arms, his heartbeat pounding rhythms into his chest.

"Harry thinks I lied to protect you. I don't think he really believes me, despite what he said," she confessed.

"Fuck Potter," was his only response.

Hermione chuckled, and she winced at the action.

"I should go," he sighed, the words reluctantly leaving his lips as he went to pull away.

"Stay," she suggested. "At least until before Madam Pomfrey comes to check on me."

Hermione wondered how the woman hadn't heard him, sure that she would burst in at any moment. Draco seemed to read the confusion on her face.

"I put a silencing charm on her office…after putting her into a Bewitched Sleep," he shamelessly admitted.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, to which he brushed his thumb along her lip.

"She'll be fine. I didn't want to chance getting caught. I'll wake her-."

"All the more reason to stay," she proposed.

Draco grinned, shaking his head as he settled himself back against her, long legs intertwining with her own. She struggled to rest on her side, Draco helping her to face him.

"Do you have a lot of books like that in your library?" she suddenly asked.

"Why, you want to borrow some?"

She could tell that he was teasing, but she didn't laugh, only stared at him, and Draco frowned.

"Hermione, you almost died because of one of my cursed family books…"

"…but I didn't. You made sure that I was okay," she reassured.

"I was the reason you weren't okay, to begin with," he argued.

"This isn't how I imagined this conversation to go," she mumbled. "I was supposed to use my feminine charm to get access to your impressive book collection."

Draco rolled his eyes, leaning forward to brush his lips against her own.

"Only you would risk your life for a _book_ ," he sneered the word like it was offensive. "Willing to even seduce me for it…"

"Would it have worked?" she questioned.

"Without a doubt," he whispered, pulling her closer.

He raked his eyes over her again, and she frowned at what she saw there, scooting closer. He began to protest when she lifted her arms, but she paid him no mind. She rested her hands on his face, gazing into his eyes.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"That's not important-."

"It is to me," she interrupted.

"A few days ago," he sighed. "The first couple of days, it was so hard to sleep, and then eventually I just gave up."

"Draco…I'm okay. Really," she reassured. "Magic can only heal so much, so they did say I'll be weak for a while, but I _will_ get better."

He swallowed, and she pressed a kiss to his nose.

"You were in so much pain…I could see it…"

"I was," she confirmed, recalling the memories.

Hermione sincerely thought that she was going to die. Draco had thought so too. She remembered the genuine fear in his voice right before she'd grabbed the book. He wouldn't voice it, but she could still see the fear and paranoia in his eyes. She smoothed a finger over his brows, attempting to even them out.

He closed his eyes, fatigue weighing his body down, sleep within his grasp. Hermione did the same, forehead pressed against his own as they both gave in to much needed rest.

* * *

"I'm fine, Mum," Hermione teased.

Ginny scowled at Hermione, but backed away from her bed, nonetheless.

"I know they say that you'll be fine, but I…"

"You're worried. I get it, but I _will_ be fine. It's just going to take a minute. To be honest, I don't think it's going to take as much time as they said it will. I feel loads better, already," she replied.

It was the truth. She'd stayed in the infirmary for a few more days, and she was finally back in her dorm, but she felt incredibly stronger. Miraculously stronger, even. Ginny eyed her, reluctantly nodding as she had no choice but to agree with Hermione.

"That's true. You look better, too! I don't know what they've been giving you in the infirmary, but it seems to be working," she commented.

"Nothing much, honestly. Just rest," Hermione said with a shrug.

It was…strange how much better she felt in such a short amount of time.

"Well, if you need anything, send a Patronus or something. Maybe even send your roommate if you're desperate," Ginny joked before leaving her room.

It seemed that as soon as Ginny was gone, the portrait slamming shut behind her, Draco was there in her doorway, arms crossed over his chest as he looked her over. His hair was pushed back away from his face as if he'd been running his hands through it.

"You look better," he commented, pleased. "Feel any better?"

"Tons," she breathed, glad that she could move without feeling winded.

"Good," he said as he approached, brushing his lips against her forehead. "Blaise and Teddy will be by in a little bit. Hold onto your knickers, because…they're coming to check on you."

Her eyes widened.

" _Me?_ Has hell frozen over while I was asleep?"

She moved to push her covers away, swinging her legs over her bed with ease.

"I don't want them in my bedroom," she said in response to the questioning look he gave her.

His hand rested on her back as he guided her into the common area.

"I don't want them in your bedroom either," he murmured.

She elbowed him in the side, sitting on the couch just as the portrait door opened. She opened her mouth to greet them with some snarky remark, but it died in her throat. They looked _ghastly_ , Zabini more so than Nott. The blue eyed boy had returned to classes while she was recovering. He'd had nothing to offer up about his father's death, and after the funeral, he was back like nothing had happened. Of course, Hermione knew his circumstances, and she surmised that to him, nothing bad had happened. He was probably much happier, now.

And he did look happy, underneath the sickly look on his face, that is.

"Merlin, Zabini! Did some deserving girl _finally_ suck the life out of you? I need to know her name, because she's my hero."

Nott and Draco chuckled while Zabini rolled his eyes, not amused by her quip in the slightest.

" _No_. I've just got a bad cold, is all," he replied.

"Did you share it with Nott?"

Zabini smirked as he sat down, throwing his arm over the back of the couch as he eyed her.

"Wouldn't you like to know…?"

"I'm just saying…you look terrible. Both of you," she worriedly replied, looking between them.

Draco's hands rested on her shoulders as he stood behind her, chin finding a place on top of her head. Zabini's eyes briefly met his before returning to her.

"Thank you for the concern, Granger, but we'll be fine. Colds go away. How are you?"

"You know, when Draco said you were coming by to check on me, I didn't _quite_ believe it."

"You're our best mate's girl. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't check on you?" Nott threw in.

Hermione looked over her shoulder, eyebrow raised as she smirked at her dorm mate.

"I'm your girl, am I?"

Her tone was teasing, and Draco rolled his eyes, reaching out to turn her head back around as she chuckled.

"We just wanted to make sure you were fairing okay," Nott said.

"I am. I'm much better, actually. Even Madam Pomfrey commented on my incredible rate of recovery," she said with a laugh.

"Good," Zabini replied, eyes unreadable as he gazed at her. "That's good."

He and Nott stood, prepared to make their leave.

"You lot know where to find us," Nott said.

"Yes, and maybe now you'll take a breather from the books, Granger," Zabini commented. "After all, one did almost kill you."

"Never," was Hermione's reply and he shook his head, Nott chuckling behind him as they left.

"They are okay, right?" Hermione questioned as soon as they were gone.

"It really is nothing more than a cold, Hermione," Draco said, sitting beside her.

Hermione nodded, accepting that, but she still frowned.

"If you say so…"

A sinister thought was making its way into her mind, but she shook it off.

* * *

It was only a day later when she was back in classes, and the sinister thought returned.

"Oi, you think some nasty bug has found its way into the dungeons?" Ron chuckled as he sat down beside her.

"What do you mean?" she questioned with a frown.

"Look," he pointed out, and Hermione did, turning her head. "They've got a nice little handful missing. Maybe whatever it is will finish them off."

Hermione didn't laugh along with Ron as he opened his book to prepare for class. Hermione's thoughts were somewhere else entirely. It wasn't exactly a nice little handful of students missing, but _four_ students missing to be exact. Zabini, Parkinson, Greengrass, and Nott were all absent. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to dwell on that as their professor strolled inside. Her eyes briefly caught Draco's from across the room, and her frown deepened.

All throughout class, her thoughts were running wild with possibilities. It seemed…preposterous at first, but the more she dwelled on it, the more sense it made. She was unusually quiet throughout the rest of class, and throughout dinner too. Her friends had convinced her to sit with them, and she'd relented, too preoccupied to care. She'd missed their disappointed looks when she didn't even interact with them, at all, but she had far more pressing matters to be concerned with.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur, and when night came, she entered her dorm, biting her lip at the sight of Draco. She didn't greet him, at first, simply frowning.

"What is it…? Are you feeling faint?" he asked, approaching her.

"Zabini and Nott weren't in class, today…"

"Well, you know they're sick, Hermione," Draco responded.

She tilted her head at him.

"Greengrass and Parkinson too?"

Draco blinked, a small smirk making its way onto his lips.

"Blaise and Pansy have been fooling around for the longest, so-."

"I'm not stupid," she cut him off. "All four of them just happened to get sick around the same time."

Draco's smirk grew, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not only that, but they all suddenly get sick just as soon as my recovery miraculously sky rockets. According to Madam Pomfrey, I shouldn't have been able to return to classes for another few days."

"What are you trying to say?"

"My health mysteriously improved and they all mysteriously get weaker…the same people whose blood I drank in a ceremonial binding ritual."

Draco didn't respond, and her eyes widened. Merlin, she was right.

"What did you do?"

"You're asking for answers that you're not ready for. Besides, what does it matter? They all consented to it. They knew exactly what they were agreeing to," Draco replied so casually.

"What? That's…insane! Why would they agree to such a thing? They could die, right?"

Draco rested his hands on her arms in a soothing manner.

"No, they won't. They're going to be just fine. Sure, they'll be sick for a few days, experiencing what you should be, but they'll recover," he explained.

"I don't understand," she said, shaking her head. "Why would they do that? How did such a thing even come up in conversation? For Merlin's sake, Greengrass is completely indifferent towards me! It doesn't make any sense."

"Hermione…"

"I want answers…now," she pressed as she glared at him.

"I'm asking you to trust me until-."

" _Trust_ you? You don't even trust me," Hermione cried.

She huffed, visibly upset, now. It really bothered her that Draco didn't trust her as much as she would have liked, but yet, he was asking for her trust? Four of their classmates were sick in order to fuel her own recovery, and he was just expecting her to accept that with ease?

" _Why_ don't you trust me?" she whispered, voice trembling as she fought off her emotions.

Draco frowned, reaching for her face, but she backed away.

"Hermione…"

"I lied for you. I told them that the book was mine, that I was the reason I'd almost died. I protected you," she whispered.

Draco's gaze was unreadable as he stared her down.

"Let me in…please," she begged. "You let me in…or this will be over just as quickly as it started."

The threat was not an empty one, and Draco seemed to know that as he straightened, jaw clenching. It was a shame, really. Hermione had really grown to enjoy his company, and she enjoyed sleeping with him even more, but she was determined to get what she wanted. And what she wanted was answers.

"Threatening me, Granger?"

Draco's voice was low, gruff with poorly concealed anger at having been backed into a corner. They both knew how much he wanted her for he never hid it.

"Yes."

He stepped towards her, and Hermione mirrored his movements, only stopping when her back hit the portrait door. He ran his eyes over her as he leaned in, heat traveling through her frame. She swallowed and tilted her head back to keep her gaze on him, simultaneously afraid and aroused.

His lips were on hers before she knew it, rough and angry, but she kissed him back, nonetheless. His teeth nipped at her skin, pulling a hiss from within her throat. She didn't have time to catch her breath, gasping into his mouth as he gripped her hand, tongue slipping past her lips.

She moaned, arching into him as she felt him place her hand on his left forearm. Her head banged against the door as he pinned her against it, allowing Draco to sink his teeth into her neck, nipping and pulling at the skin there. He slid their hands up his arm, pushing the sleeve of his school shirt up in the process.

"Afraid of me, Hermione?" he breathed against her skin, lips covering her own again.

She pressed her chest against his own as he held her hand to his arm.

"No," she gasped, jerking when his leg settled in between her own, grazing in between her thighs.

"No?" he purred.

She shook her head, using her free hand to dig into his back, fighting to yank his shirt out of his pants.

"What if I told you…" his mouth traveled to her ear, his lips grazing the skin there as he caged her against the door. "…that Potter was right about me?"

All of her movements halted, and she swallowed as he pulled away. She looked at him with a flushed face and wide eyes as he stared her down, the look there freezing her in place. Confusion clouded her features before she eventually dragged her gaze down, eyes landing on their hands.

Beneath their hands, and on his left forearm, marked into his otherwise unblemished skin, was none other than the Dark Mark.

* * *

 **~ SD ~**


	18. War

_"Afraid of me, Hermione?" he breathed against her skin, lips covering her own again._

 _She pressed her chest against his own as he held her hand to his arm._

 _"No," she gasped, jerking when his leg settled in between her own, grazing in between her thighs._

 _"No?" he purred._

 _She shook her head, using her free hand to dig into his back, fighting to yank his shirt out of his pants._

 _"What if I told you…" his mouth traveled to her ear, his lips grazing the skin there as he caged her against the door. "…that Potter was right about me?"_

 _All of her movements halted, and she swallowed as he pulled away. She looked at him with a flushed face and wide eyes as he stared her down, the look there freezing her in place. Confusion clouded her features before she eventually dragged her gaze down, eyes landing on their hands._

 _Beneath their hands, and on his left forearm, marked into his otherwise unblemished skin, was none other than the Dark Mark._

* * *

Hermione sat at the back of the classroom, teeth worrying into her lip as she stared off to the left, gazing at nothing in particular. Her school books and parchment lay before her on her desk, but her hands remained in her lap, not even bothering to feign paying attention. She could occasionally feel a pair of eyes or two on her, but it was not unusual. After all, her uncharacteristic behavior had been a common thing for almost three weeks now.

She sat alone now in the hall, something that had garnered a lot of attention. She barely acknowledged her friends, but despite her odd behavior, her marks had not faltered, so her professors had made no move to approach her. Although, she could feel their worried glances from time to time. Ginny had finally approached her about her behavior after a few days or so, but Hermione had given some mumbled excuse that she couldn't even recall now. She assumed that Ginny had passed something along to Harry and Ron as well, because despite how worried they clearly were, they had yet to actively seek her out.

Hermione was at war with herself. She had been for _weeks_.

.

.

.

 _Hermione released a shaky breath, fingers trembling as they brushed over the mark on his arm. Draco had long dropped his hand, eyes trained on her as she processed what she was seeing. For the first time in her life, Hermione felt…numb. She wasn't scared or shocked or angry. She wasn't…anything. At least, that was true at first._

 _Her eyes finally lifted to meet his, and she stumbled away from him, terror coursing through her frame._

 _Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater…_

 _…and she'd had sex with him._

 _She had shared her first time with a Death Eater. She'd been at her most vulnerable with someone who wanted to see her, and everyone like her, dead. He could have killed her…he still could._

 _That sudden train of thought made her freeze._

 _Was that…true though?_

 _It couldn't be true. Draco may have had the Dark Mark, but some things weren't adding up._

 _He'd apologized to her and confessed that blood purity was a bunch of hogwash. If he had been lying, then he was a very talented liar. Even still, he'd been there for her when her friends weren't, helping her when he didn't even have to. Unless… What if Harry was right? What if he'd been gaining her trust all this time for sinister reasons?_

 _That still didn't make much sense. He'd bonded his friends to her in some way that was purely beneficial for her, something that had prompted their argument. If he was planning to harm her in some way, what was the point of that? Why would he go through so much trouble? It didn't make any sense._

 _"I can see that reason is finally starting to take hold, huh?" Draco mused, that devilish smirk on his lips._

 _"I'm…confused," Hermione confessed, eyeing him._

 _"I told you that I had no intentions of harming you, Hermione. I meant that. Everything I've ever told you was true," he replied._

 _Hermione huffed, glancing away before narrowing her eyes at him._

 _"Then why do you have the Dark Mark? That-that_ thing _is a symbol of hatred. It represents ideologies that strive to see me and anyone like me dead or…or_ enslaved _!"_

 _Draco took a hesitant step forward, taking another when she did not back away._

 _"I told you… I've had to do unspeakable things to protect those I care about. This is one of them…"_

 _Hermione frowned, heart clenching at the thought of Draco being forced to take the mark just to protect someone else._

 _"I… I don't know if I believe you," she truthfully replied._

 _Draco nodded at that._

 _"I'd be a fool to expect you to. I'm hoping that in time you'll believe me…trust me again. Right now, I just want you to know the truth. I want you to know that Potter is right, and I am one of them. I may not believe in what they do, but it doesn't change the fact that I have this ugly thing on my arm," he said._

 _Hermione glanced down, backing away._

 _"I know what you want to ask, and… I don't know. That's my answer for now. I don't know if I'm going to tell Harry or Dumbledore. I need time…to think," she rushed out before scrambling past him._

 _She ran out into the corridor, the portrait slamming shut behind her as her shoulders weighed down with the responsibility of the secret she carried._

 _._

 _._

 _._

She had trusted Draco, and scarily enough, she realized that a part of her still did. After all, everything he'd told her made sense. Everything he had told her before she discovered his mark added up with the notion that he'd been forced to get the Dark Mark. All of it added up, but… What if she was wrong? What if Draco was an amazing liar and there was something else at play? What if she was putting her friends and herself in danger by trusting him?

Hermione sighed, drawing attention from a few nearby students.

She knew that the right thing to do was to tell Dumbledore, or at the very least, Harry. However, she knew that if she told Harry, it would be a witch hunt. She was fearful of how the dark haired boy would approach Draco, and she didn't want to see anyone get hurt. She didn't want to see Draco get hurt.

Hermione barely registered that class was being dismissed, and she glanced up just in time to see Draco pass by, her eyes catching his. She swallowed, quickly glancing away as she gathered her things and prepared to leave. She'd just barely slipped through the door when she was stopped.

"Granger," the dark haired girl evenly greeted.

Hermione stared at Parkinson with wide eyes, clutching her books to her chest.

"Parkinson," Hermione hesitantly replied.

She briefly wondered if Parkinson had one too, and suddenly she was wearing her lip out all over again. The Slytherin girl gave her an even smile.

"Draco's the only one," she suddenly said, seeming to read Hermione's thoughts on her face.

Hermione swallowed. So she knew…

"You know… I shouldn't- I shouldn't be talking to you about this. You're his friend and clearly biased, and anything you say will obviously be aimed to steer me in his favor," she replied.

The dark haired girl reached out, gently looping her arm through Hermione's as she led them down the corridor.

"While that is true, I look out for myself. That being said, steering you in Draco's favor will benefit me, as well."

Hermione frowned, ignoring the looks they were receiving from other students in the corridor. She was sure that the sight of them made an odd pair.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this, but personally, I think Draco is an idiot. He's going about all of this the wrong way. He has a flair for the dramatics," she scoffed.

Hermione's interest was piqued, wondering how on earth anything she did could possibly benefit Parkinson.

"You see, Granger," she began in a whisper. "We want out. None of us want to serve an old man who would lay waste to his own followers just to get what he wants. I may be thick headed at times, but even I can see that if he won, it wouldn't exactly be a paradise for the rest of us. Constantly living in fear of messing up lest you get your throat slit? Who wants to live like that…?"

Hermione kept her expression even amongst the students despite the shock that was coursing through her veins. Was she hearing all of this correctly?

"Draco wants to be rid of him. He wants to be rid of all of them…"

Parkinson turned, embracing Hermione in what would appear to be a parting hug. The other girl's lips were at her ear as Hermione stared past her with wide eyes.

"…and he wants your help."

* * *

"Hermione, sit…please," the redhead begged as she grabbed onto Hermione's hand, preventing her from passing by.

Hermione sighed, tempted to refuse before she relented at the pleading look in Ginny's eyes. Ron and Harry sat across from them with Dean on Ginny's other side, the handsome boy in an animated conversation with Seamus.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"Better," was Hermione's simple reply.

"I know that you said you needed some time alone…" _had_ she said that? "…but I saw you talking to Parkinson in the hall and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Oh," Hermione breathed, distracted as Draco entered the hall. "Everything's fine. She was just asking about the revision."

"It seemed a little intimate for questions about homework."

Hermione's attention was pulled to Harry then, and she frowned. The statement was worded innocently enough, but she could see right through him. She narrowed her eyes at him as he eyed her. Ron, sensing the tension, chose that moment to speak up.

"Hermione…um… I know that some weeks ago you mentioned that you were thinking about asking me to the Christmas Party. If you still want to go, I'd be perfectly fine with that," he suddenly said.

Ginny and Harry eyed him and his reddening face, but Hermione's attention was elsewhere as she eyed Draco and Nott speaking in hushed whispers at their table.

"Zabini asked me to go with him," she absentmindedly responded.

She only realized what she'd said when Harry spoke up.

"You're going to Slughorn's Christmas Party with _Zabini_?"

" _Blaise Zabini?_ " Ginny practically yelled.

Hermione faced them again, eyes widening a bit as she sighed in exasperation. She had meant to cross that bridge when she got there, not blurt it out during dinner after Ron practically asked her to go.

"It isn't like that. We're both going, anyway and…" she turned to look at Ron. "…I didn't think you wanted to go considering…"

Hermione suddenly frowned, noticing the absence of a certain blonde girl. Ron looked a bit sheepish as her gaze fell on him, and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Lav' and I are…taking a bit of a break," he answered her silent question.

"I see, so you only asked me because you two aren't together at the moment," she said matter-of-factly.

"No, it isn't like that-!"

"You're going with Zabini?" Harry interrupted, still stuck on that.

Hermione suddenly stood as she watched Draco exit the hall.

"I don't have time for this Harry, I have to go," she rushed out.

She'd barely made it to the door when a gentle tug on her arm pulled her to a stop. She spun to frown at Harry in confusion as he glanced between her and the door.

"What's going on with you, Hermione?"

"What are you talking about?" she questioned, playing dumb.

"We were shitty, I get it. Believe me, I do, and when you felt like you had no one, you had your roommate. Things can start going back to how they were, now. I know that that's going to take time, but you really expect me to let you become chummy with the Slytherins in the meantime?"

Hermione reared back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hugging Pansy Parkinson in the halls, and now you're going to the Christmas Party with Blaise Zabini?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something that wasn't so nice before she shook her head with a sigh. She looked up at him with sad eyes, a damning thought finally registering within her. Harry still didn't trust her. He could pretend all he wanted, but she could see it in his eyes. He still had doubts. He didn't trust her, and he probably never would again. There was probably always going to be a part of him that doubted her.

Hermione finally accepted that.

"Think what you want, Harry."

That was her simple response to him, and her shoulders sagged as she finally exited the hall, because Draco was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"I did tell you that you look stunning, correct?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, face growing hot under Zabini's praise.

"Yes, you did, but you already knew that," she said with a shake of her head.

She backed out of the way of a student passing by carrying a tray of food.

"I just want to make sure that I'm being the perfect date. Draco would kill me if I mistreated you this evening," he replied as he offered her his arm.

Hermione gingerly wrapped her hand around it.

"I have a feeling that you aren't joking," she breathed, smoothing her hands down her pink dress.

Zabini's only reply was a playful smile. Hermione glanced around, desperately wanting to speak with Draco. She didn't know how he planned to sneak in, but she wasn't going to question it.

"Can I ask you something, Zabini?" she suddenly blurted out, turning to face him.

"When have you ever hesitated to ask a question?" he asked with a very familiar smirk on his lips.

"Right. Why did you –all of you– agree to…bind yourselves to me? Parkinson gave me some insight on what you all…want, and that Draco wants my help, but… Why would you put yourself through such a thing?"

"The answer is too simple for you to fully comprehend," he responded.

"Try me," she challenged, slightly offended.

He stared at her for a painful amount of time, the smirk nowhere to be found as he uttered one word.

"Loyalty."

Hermione's shoulders sagged as she huffed.

"You're right, I don't understand," she confessed with a roll of her eyes.

Zabini chuckled, reaching out to pluck a drink from a nearby student with a tray full of them. He lifted the glass to his full lips, eyeing her.

"Draco thinks you're what we need to get what we want. He also thinks that Potter and Dumbledore can't do shit to protect you…"

"I can protect myself," she hastily replied.

"…and Draco knows that, but there's nothing wrong with a little backup."

Hermione frowned at this, and Zabini laughed behind the glass.

"I know what you're thinking, and yes. Draco does need you, but it goes beyond that. He _wants_ your help. He doesn't just need you, but he wants you... He's determined to keep you unharmed by whatever means necessary, because he knows how dangerous this will be..."

Hermione glanced away, catching Harry's eye from across the room.

"You're important to us and our cause, Granger."

She turned back to face him.

"I'm important to Dumbledore's cause too," she replied.

Zabini smirked as he looked away.

"Dumbledore has no qualms about involving bold children in his schemes. You may be important to his cause, Granger, but you're just as easily replaceable."

Hermione swallowed, unable to reply. Before she even thought to finally say something a loud bang was suddenly heard, capturing everyone's attention. Her eyes widened as they landed on Filch, the older man dragging in none other than her dorm mate.

"Professor Slughorn, sir… I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor," the gravelly voice reached their ears.

Hermione sighed as she shook her head at Draco.

"…he claims to have been invited to your party-."

"He was!"

Hermione froze as everyone turned to look at her, and she realized too late that she was the one who said that. She glanced at Zabini as he raised an eyebrow at her, visibly amused. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she finally faced Professor Slughorn.

"He was invited, Professor. I invited him," she lied, ignoring the way other students eyed the two of them.

"Did you, now? Well, uh…as you can see he was invited by the brilliant Ms. Granger, so…everyone carry on! Carry on," Professor Slughorn urged with a nervous chuckle, encouraging everyone to forget the interruption.

She avoided Filch's suspicious eyes as she approached them, dragging Draco to where Zabini was located. She glanced around, swallowing at Harry's glare. She looked away and immediately regretted it. Her eyes caught those of Snape's from across the room and the way he eyed her made her feel as if he knew everything that she was hiding.

Hermione turned away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she glared at Draco.

"I thought you were going to find a way to sneak in," she sarcastically chided.

Draco gave the other Slytherin a look, and Zabini turned away, leaving them alone.

"You know, I was tempted to not even come tonight. After all, I'm still…confused and the last thing I need is to talk to you," she said.

She eyed him in his black suit, biting her lip as she did so.

"I'm glad you did. I know that you said you needed time, but…I really wanted to see you, up close that is. I really wanted to speak to you."

Hermione sighed, avoiding Harry's eyes as she looked around.

"I only came because I wanted to tell you that I'm not going to tell Harry…nor Dumbledore," she whispered.

She gazed up at him, watching as he started to reach for her before thinking better of it.

"There are some things that I still need to think about, but…I just wanted to tell you that."

He gave the barest of nods. She stared into his eyes, heat washing over her as he did the same, only his eyes seemed to be much darker for a reason she chose not to name.

"You can trust me, Draco, but now I need to decide if I can trust you."

She stared at him for a few more moments before turning away and exiting the party.

* * *

It was late, so much later than Hermione would have liked. She'd been lying in bed for hours, sleep not within her grasp, it seemed. She released a heavy sigh as she stared up at the ceiling, a million thoughts swirling inside of her head. She had been truthful when she told Draco that she would keep his secret. She truly had no intentions of telling anyone. However…

Keeping a secret and doing what she was considering at the moment were two different things. She reached up, brushing her fingers along her neck as she let out a shaky breath. The more she trusted Draco, the more she wanted his hands on her. In her hair and on her neck. She longed to be vulnerable in their custody…

Knowing that Draco was a Death Eater was one thing. Willingly sleeping with him after discovering that fact was something else entirely. Furthermore, she was sure that he would take that as a sign that she was all in for whatever it was that he planned to do, and she was still on the fence about that. She'd long admitted to herself that she did indeed trust him. Or at the very least, she wanted to…

She sat up, a war raging within her as she ran her hands through her hair. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest as she threw her covers back, her feet connecting with the cold floor as she swung her legs over her bed. The dorm was eerily quiet as she exited her room. In fact, it seemed like the silence extended forever, as if the whole world was watching her daring decision.

Draco didn't stir when she entered his room, and she leaned her back against the door as she closed it behind her. She'd never been in his room before, and for some reason, she felt like she was taking a bigger step, crossing a bigger line that what she believed. She stood just like that for a moment, staring at his sleeping form, the soft rise and fall of his chest momentarily distracting her. Forcing herself away from the door, she slowly approached his bed.

She swallowed as she stood over him, before licking her lips to speak. However, before she was even able to utter a word, Draco stirred, as if somehow sensing her presence even in his sleep. She held her breath as he moved again, and she watched as his eyelashes fluttered a few times before finally remaining open.

He stared at her like that for a painful amount of time, Hermione's heart swelling in her chest when he finally sat up. The sheet slipped away from him, revealing his bare chest as he reached for her. She grabbed his hand without hesitation, gasping when he pulled her closer. One of her knees were pressed into the mattress as both of his arms circled her waist. She reached out to run her hand over his forearm, a shudder passing through both of their frames as she did so.

"Can I trust you?"

She finally broke the tense silence, and he answered without hesitation.

"Yes," he stated with conviction.

"I want you to tell me all about it," she whispered.

They both knew what she was referring to. Draco opened his mouth when she reached up, brushing her fingers along his lips, forcing him to swallow whatever he was going to say with her next words.

"I want you to tell me about it in the morning."

She leaned in to gently brush her lips over his own in what could barely be considered a kiss. She pulled away, and he followed, repeating the action. Hermione sighed as her eyes fluttered closed when he pulled back, and this time she was the one to follow. In one swift movement, Draco captured her lips in a spine tingling kiss and flipped them over so that she was pinned between him and his bed.

She ran her hands over his bare arms, her nails grazing the skin as she did so. He rolled his clothed hips into hers, and a choked moan escaped her mouth. Both of his hands came up to rest on either side of her face, pressing his lips harder against hers, as if trying to put all of his feelings into the one kiss. He finally pulled away, eyeing her as she lay panting beneath him. He licked his lips, a sinful sight.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" he rasped.

"…because I know what you can do to me."

Draco looked at her from beneath his lashes as he slid down her body, a dangerous look taking residence there as he said:

"No you don't."

Hermione's world was suddenly spinning, and she felt Draco bend down until his chest was hovering over her back, lips brushing against her earlobe. The next few moments are a whirlwind of tattered clothing and teeth on skin as mewling moans and harsh pants fill the air. Nonsense spills from Hermione's mouth, low in articulation, but high in pitch. Vowels bleed together and consonants trip over each other and soon she is left with her mouth hanging open with nothing but Draco's name spilling out.

"How does that feel?" he whispers into her ear at some point.

Her response is gibberish at best, and Draco chuckles. His arrogance and poise combined with his flawless thrusts have her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"I want to hear you, Hermione," he commands. "Talk to me, love."

She opens her mouth to articulate something, _anything_ , but she only moans and reaches back to twist her hand into his hair. Draco chuckles again, and the sound has her clenching around him. He gently talks her through her overwhelming high, but his hips continue to work against her. It isn't until well into the morning that they're both satiated, eyes drooping closed with marks littering their dewy skin.

* * *

 **~ SD ~**


	19. Entangled

**Heyo! Sorry it took so long to update! Life got in the way and it seemed like it was one thing after the next!**

* * *

 _"How does that feel?" he whispers into her ear at some point._

 _Her response is gibberish at best, and Draco chuckles. His arrogance and poise combined with his flawless thrusts have her eyes rolling to the back of her head._

 _"I want to hear you, Hermione," he commands. "Talk to me, love."_

 _She opens her mouth to articulate something, anything, but she only moans and reaches back to twist her hand into his hair. Draco chuckles again, and the sound has her clenching around him. He gently talks her through her overwhelming high, but his hips continue to work against her. It isn't until well into the morning that they're both satiated, eyes drooping closed with marks littering their dewy skin._

* * *

Hermione wasn't the first to wake up the next morning. When her eyes finally peeled open, she was laying on Draco's chest, the rise and fall beneath her head was so soothing in a way that almost lulled her back to sleep. Draco's hand was on her head, occasionally running his fingers along her unruly curls. The thought made her groan aloud, positive her head looked like a bird's nest after the previous night.

"What is it?" he murmured, sitting up when she did.

She reached up, attempting to flatten her hair a bit, and he chuckled, reaching out to stop her.

"You look fine, Granger…"

She scoffed, batting his hands away.

"You're appeasing me. I probably look like…like…," she trailed off, unable to say it.

"…like you've been thoroughly shagged?" he finished, a rather proud smirk adorning his lips.

Hermione rolled her eyes, heat traveling through her entire body, and Draco noticed. He reached out, trailing a finger along her blushing chest, and Hermione grabbed his wrist, halting all movement. She swallowed, turning his arm over and inhaled at the sight of the Dark Mark on his arm. He said nothing as she ran her fingers over it, a shudder passing through her frame at the sight of something that genuinely evoked fear in her.

"You hid it from me before," she murmured, recalling their previous rendezvous.

"I did… I can do it again if-."

She cut him off with a shake of her head. She slowly exhaled, both eyes and fingers tracing over the dark shape. She told him that she would ask more about it in the morning, and that time had come. Merlin, what if he told her things she didn't want to hear? What if she got answers that she didn't like? It wasn't until Draco's fingers had intertwined with her own did she realize her hands were trembling.

"Why?" she finally asked, looking up at him.

"It…was kind of a punishment for my father. After he failed to do what Voldemort wanted him to do, he decided to take it out on his family, I suppose."

Her eyes widened at that, and he continued.

"If I didn't…he would have killed them. There's no doubt about that. He still could," he scoffed. "The mark was just the beginning."

She frowned, fearful confusion festering inside of her.

"What does that mean?" she whispered.

He simply shook his head, bringing the back of her hand to his lips.

"I simply meant in general. From now on, anything he asks of me, I can't refuse. Failing isn't an option, because my family's life hangs in the balance."

"Is that why you want to be rid of him? Of all of them?"

Draco sighed, rising from the bed and looking for his pants. Hermione watched as he visibly fought to put his thoughts into words.

"They're all… _weak_ , Hermione," he scoffed the word with a shake of his head.

She wasn't going to disagree with him, but she was curious to know why he thought that. She tightened the sheet around her, holding it in place as she folded her arms over her chest.

"You know, when I was younger, I thought that my father and his friends were enviable. I thought they were powerful and so smart to have the life they do, the influence. I revered them."

His eyes found hers then, the most expressive she'd ever seen them.

"…and then I learned the truth. I learned that they're all terribly pathetic men who have hidden behind an armor of privilege for years. I know what you're thinking, and yes, I benefited from that privilege. I hid behind it too, because at the end of the day…" a bitter smirk made its way onto his lips. "…I thought that my father could protect me, _would_ protect me."

Hermione's heart clenched as she gazed at him.

"He didn't."

"No. The minute someone with a real backbone and real power came along he caved…embarrassingly so. It's even more infuriating when you realize that it wasn't out of respect or loyalty, at all. He didn't allow this to happen, because he believes in it. It wasn't done in some proud ceremony where everyone clapped and cheered and congratulated me for joining some impressive legacy. It was _fear_. He allowed _this_ ," he shoved his arm out so that the mark was on display "to happen to me out of fear."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. It was a hard lesson to learn, she supposed. It didn't matter that Draco found out the hard way what so many other people probably knew. At the end of the day, Lucius Malfoy was his father, and like any child, Draco expected his father to protect him.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

Draco shook his head, walking towards her.

"No matter. If it was up to me, I wouldn't rule people with fear. That's how you create enemies and snakes within your own castle."

He took her hand again, rubbing his thumb along her skin as gazed past her, looking at something only he could see.

"When people are loyal to you out of respect and love and appreciation, they'd do _anything_ for you. They'd hurt for you…kill for you…with no hesitation."

He looked at her then.

"It's different."

Hermione looked away, taking it all in as she sighed.

"You said…you said there wasn't any big ceremony or anything...I don't know. It just didn't sound pleasant, at all…the way you spoke about it. Did…did it hurt?"

She looked up at him as he exhaled, nodding.

"It's burned into the skin…"

"That's barbaric!"

"Much like the ideology behind the mark, no? It's fitting," he humorlessly laughed.

Hermione squeezed his hand with a hesitant smile.

"I know that you've made your feelings about him more than clear, but I really think Dumbledore-."

Draco cut her off with a scoff. She stood, stepping towards him as he turned away.

"If you just explain to him the same way you did to me, I'm sure that…"

She trailed off when he turned back around, resting her face in between his hands before leaning in to press his lips against her own.

"Merlin, you try to see the good in everyone…in every situation," he whispered into her mouth.

He kissed her again, softer this time, and he took longer to pull away…as if he didn't want to.

"I envy your naivety."

" _Excuse me?_ " she questioned, rearing back to narrow her eyes at him.

"It's not a matter of me disliking our Headmaster. I don't trust him," he stated.

"Look, worst case scenario…he treats you like a bit of a prisoner, but he will keep you safe. Your family too…"

Draco shook his head, a solemn expression on his face.

"No, worst case scenario, he feels like you've been compromised and concludes that Potter is no longer safe around you. _That_ is the worst-case scenario."

Hermione's lips parted as she blinked.

"No," she disagreed with a shake of her head.

One of his hands slid down, tracing patterns into her shoulder as he gazed into her eyes.

"You think I don't want to involve Dumbledore to protect _myself_ , but you're wrong. I don't need this school. I don't need to be here learning rubbish that is practically useless to me."

He took a deep breath, a scowl on his features.

"Look at how Potter reacted when he thought that the two of us were merely on speaking terms…"

"That was different. Harry is…Harry. I love him, Merlin knows I do, but he can be a bit up himself at times. Dumbledore is much older and wiser, and he'd understand," she argued.

"What if he doesn't? I know you expected Potter to react negatively to our truce at first, but even you must admit that you never thought it'd go so far. What if it's a similar situation?"

"It won't be!"

"How can you be sure of that?" he fired back.

Hermione huffed, turning away from him as he pursed his lips. Draco eventually sighed, pressing his forehead against her temple as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm just…afraid. I'm afraid of what might happen should Dumbledore feel like you're now a possible threat to Potter," he whispered.

She tilted her head upwards to look at him.

"It makes no difference what happens to me, but… If you fully trust him and have no doubts whatsoever, then go to him."

Hermione stared at him for a painful amount of time before sitting back down, exhaling in frustration.

"Then what do you suggest I do? Am I just supposed to sit back and watch you do whatever _he_ tells you? Watch you be summoned like some slave? I know you said you want him gone…all of them, but that is going to take _time_ , Draco. I mean, if you want them all locked away in Azkaban, you're going to need evidence and-."

"I don't want them locked away, Hermione."

His words gave her pause, but his tone made her heart skip a beat. She blinked up at him, tilting her head as he stared her down, jaw clenching. A small gasp escaped her just as the realization hit.

"You mean to kill them," she whispered.

He didn't respond, but he didn't need to. She could see it in his eyes, and she pressed her hand into his mattress, fighting to steady herself. Her vision began to swim, and she heard him moving, his hand on her leg not a moment later.

"We're doing this with or without your help, Granger. Our chances of getting caught are far less with your help."

"Draco…"

"Think of it… You'll be getting rid of his followers one by one. You'll be helping Potter and Dumbledore."

He gently gripped her chin in between his fingers, thumb stroking har jaw.

"We all want the same thing. We're all working towards a common goal, you and I will just be taking a different path than that of your friends," he whispered.

He was right. As much as Hermione wanted to deny it, he was making a point. Still, the taste of murder didn't sit well in her mouth, no matter the motive.

"This…this is a lot to take in," she said, running her hands down her face.

"I know, but you know about the mark now, and I don't want to lie to you anymore, not if I can help it. I don't know what Blaise said to you at the party, but I _want_ your help. I want _you_. No one else can think like you do…"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she stated, but she smiled regardless.

Draco chuckled.

"It's risky, I know, but if we get caught-."

"You won't."

She straightened her shoulders as Draco waited for her to continue.

"I'll help you, and if you should get, I'll just tell them that you were doing extended work for The Order. I'll them it was my idea. They trust me, and whatever reaction they have will be far less harsh if it comes from me."

Draco's lips parted as he softly exhaled, a genuine smile making its way onto his lips.

"Perhaps I need you more than I'd like to admit," he murmured just before pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

"Did you and Parvati never make up?"

Hermione glanced up at Ginny's question, eyes following Ginny's line of sight just to see the girl in question look the other way. Hermione frowned.

"…why do you ask?"

"She was looking at you like she was trying to curse you with her eyes," Ginny replied with a frown of her own.

Hermione scoffed.

"I wasn't lying when I said I saw her coming out of Malfoy's room all those weeks ago. I think she still believes I slept with him and is quite bitter about it," she sneered.

Hermione rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to laugh at the fact that that was indeed true.

"How daft can she be? Everyone knows it was a lie."

Hermione looked away, picking at her food.

"She's probably still feels spurned by what Draco said to her," she mumbled.

Ginny's attention was fully on her now, and the redhead leaned in, curious.

"What do you mean?" she eagerly asked.

Hermione sighed, dropping her fork and scooting closer.

"I overheard them talking not too long after the incident at dinner…maybe a week or so. In summary, Draco was telling her that what they had was just sex and he didn't want to continue. It was awful, and if she hadn't been so awful to me herself, I would actually feel quite bad for her," Hermione answered with a shrug.

Ginny's eyes widened, briefly glancing down the table at said girl.

"How bad was it?"

Hermione shook her head, declining to repeat anything she'd heard. Ginny, in turn, sucked in a harsh breath.

"That bad, huh? Merlin, I always want to feel bad for girls like that, but I can never find it in myself to."

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned.

"I mean… Come on, we all know what Malfoy is like. Even if you don't, Malfoy seems like the type to be honest about what he truly wants from a girl if he's not honest about anything else. At the end of the day, it was her own fault for trying to make their…relationship or whatever more than what it was. Quite a harsh awakening, I'd say."

Hermione solemnly nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of…well…sort of…"

Hermione glanced up, pausing at the sheepish look on Ginny's face.

"What is it, now?" she asked, almost in exasperation.

Ginny sighed.

"Ron's going to ask you to go to Hogsmeade with him. Just the two of you…"

Hermione scrunched up her nose.

"Why…?"

"Well… You know him and Lavender are taking a bit of a break, right?"

"For Salazar's sake! You have _got_ to be kidding me," Hermione snapped, harshly throwing her fork down onto her plate.

"Hermione," Ginny softly said, reaching out.

"Please don't say what I think you're about to say," she begged.

"Look, he simply asked me for advice on how to properly apologize to you. He genuinely feels awful about everything. However, with that being said, I do believe there is another motive here-."

"He had his chance, Ginny. It's too late," Hermione bit out, mood visibly ruined.

"I know that. Believe me, _I_ realize how badly he fucked up. I think he underestimates how bad he hurt you. I wanted to give you a head's up, is all," she sadly replied.

Before Hermione could respond, Harry and the topic of their conversation himself walked into the hall. Hermione sighed, moving to collect her things.

"Thanks for the warning, Ginny. I'll talk to you later," she grumbled.

Ginny waved sadly at her as Hermione all but ran past the boys. Ron had opened his mouth to say something, but she pretended not to notice. She huffed all the way to the Slytherin table, rolling her eyes at the few looks she'd gotten.

"Professor McGonagall wants to see us," she said as soon as she reached her dormmate.

The curious eyes on them turned away after that, and Hermione clenched her jaw. Draco tilted his head at her, skeptical confusion in his gaze, but he grabbed his things and followed her out of the hall, nonetheless. Their trek was quiet, and if Draco noticed that they seemed to be going in the opposite direction of McGonagall's office, he didn't comment on it. It was only when he realized that she wasn't going to the dorm either did he say something.

"Granger…"

"I think Ron's going to ask me out," she blurted out, halting in the middle of the corridor.

She didn't turn around to look at him, and he didn't say anything, so she continued.

"Ginny said that he asked for advice on a way to make everything up to me. He's going suggest going to Hogsmeade, just the two of us, and while Ginny thinks he's genuinely sorry, she also thinks he has an ulterior motive…"

Still, Draco said nothing, so she kept going.

"He and Lavender are on a bit of a break now, and…the whole thing infuriates me. He's doing a one-eighty, because things with Lavender weren't what he thought they would be… I know I'm overeating. I'm literally telling myself I'm overreacting _as_ I'm overreacting, but…"

She felt rather than heard Draco step closer.

"I don't know why, but he has this ability to affect me _so much_. I just don't want to let him do that again," she whispered.

He reached out to rest his hands on her shoulders. She let him turn her around, and she lifted her head to gaze at his unreadable expression. He raked his eyes over her before stepping closer.

"Say something," she quietly pleaded. "Tell me I'm weak for allowing him to still get to me. Say that-."

"I want to fuck you until you can't remember anyone else's name but mine."

Her eyes widened, heart leaping to her throat. He moved forward some more, and her back hit the wall behind her. Draco exhaled through his nose, jaw clenching.

"The thought that you might still feel something for him bothers me, but not as much as the thought of Weasley expecting you to jump into his arms after some pathetic half attempt to win you over," he said through his teeth.

Hermione chuckled, realizing that they were both quite affected by Ron. She smiled up at him as she rested her hands on his arms.

"I don't feel anything for him, Draco…" he seemed to visibly relax at that. "…at least, I think I don't. Ron can try every trick in the book, but I don't want him. I doubt I ever will again."

Draco took a deep breath, nodding. She hesitantly opened her mouth as she gazed at him.

"I like being with you and just you," she confessed. "I know that you once said you'd give up anyone if it meant-."

"There's never been anyone else…not since you," he confessed.

Hermione hoped that her relief wasn't too obvious, but she released a shaky breath, nonetheless.

"You make me feel good about myself, and maybe that's unhealthy. Maybe I shouldn't rely on you for that, but I don't care. When I'm around you I feel like I can do things I never thought myself capable of," she whispered.

Draco smirked, a familiar sight that became a sense of comfort for her lately. He rested his hand on her neck, pulling her closer.

"Is that a good thing?" he questioned.

Hermione fought a smile as she nodded. She closed her eyes as he leaned in and kissed her. It was brief, and Hermione wanted more. She brushed her lips along his jaw, trailing them upwards to his ear as her fingers danced along his waist.

"If you still want to shag me until I can't remember anyone else's name but yours, I won't stop you," she whispered before pulling back with bashful smile.

Draco's smirk grew, yanking her towards him before his lips descended over her own in a heated kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he pinned her against the wall, one of his hands trailing up her leg to find its way up her skirt. She pulled away and opened her mouth to tell him they should move their conversation elsewhere when a gasp made her freeze. It was there that Parvati Patil found them with Hermione pressed against the corridor wall by Draco Malfoy with her skirt halfway up her thigh.

* * *

 **~ SD ~**


	20. Corrupt

Hermione's reaction was instantaneous, shoving Draco away as she pressed herself into the wall, hoping she could disappear. She blinked, glancing at Draco to see if he was offended by that, but he paid her no mind. No. His focus was entirely on Parvati. His eyes were hard and narrowed, a look in them she'd only seen here and there, a look she could never really place. It didn't matter that she couldn't put a name to it, because it scared her, nonetheless.

Parvati's mouth was parted, and her nostrils flared as she looked between them. She snapped her jaw shut with a disgusted shake of her head, resting her angry dark eyes on Draco.

"I knew it," she scoffed. "I bloody knew it."

Before Hermione or Draco had a chance to say anything, she was already turning away, a spring in her step. Hermione released a shaky breath as she watched her walk away, positive that Parvati was on her way to expose them. Hermione was sure that Harry and Ron wouldn't believe her, but she didn't want the chance to find out. Her breathing was becoming choppier, and Draco noticed, placing a hand on her arm to calm her.

"Hermione…?"

There was a question there as he looked into her eyes, asking permission for something. For what, she wasn't sure, or perhaps, she didn't want to say.

"Please…"

The word had barely escaped her lips when he took out his wand, a startled gasp immediately reaching her ears as Parvati fell to the floor. Draco hastily strode towards her, and Hermione followed. Hermione swallowed as he forced Parvati to her feet, an angry snarl leaving her as he pinned her to the wall.

"Let go of me! I knew the rumor was true. I knew there was a reason you cut me off so coldly. I really didn't want to believe that _Granger_ ," she sneered Hermione's name "…of all people was why."

Parvati struggled against him as Draco pressed the tip of his wand to her head. She shrunk in on herself, visibly afraid of him, and Hermione almost felt bad at the look of betrayal in the dark-haired girl's eyes.

"Draco, wait-! Just… Let me talk to her," Hermione quietly pleaded, touching his arm.

He looked over his shoulder at her with an incredulous expression.

"She's going to talk, Hermione. Do you want that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

They both knew that she didn't want that…

"No, but… Give her a chance-."

"A chance to what…? Alert someone as to what's going on up here? We need to deal with her fast," he snapped.

Hermione sighed, looking at Parvati as the girl in question glared at her. She was bitter and angry, that much was obvious.

"He's just using you, Granger. You're a _convenient shag_ ," she spat.

Hermione huffed, letting the insult roll over her back as she stepped next to Draco.

"Parvati, do you understand what's going to happen? If I feel that you can't be trusted-."

"She can't," Draco cut in.

"…we _will_ obliviate you."

Parvati's eyes widened, looking between them before scoffing.

"Merlin, you're in deeper than I thought. You'd risk _screwing with my mind_ to keep your little affair with your Death Eater safe?"

"Parvati, please…," Hermione pleaded.

"Fuck you, Granger."

Now, it was Draco's turn to sigh.

"Okay, enough of this," he said just before wrapping his hand around her throat, a pained gasp coming from the other girl.

"Stop-! Draco, just…relax, please. You're going to give me a conniption," Hermione frantically breathed.

Parvati beat her fists against the blond, but he didn't budge, keeping a tight grip as Hermione drew her wand. Hermione took a deep breath, hesitantly stepping closer as she pointed her wand at the struggling girl.

"Can you do it?"

Hermione nodded. She didn't doubt that she could do it, because she could, but she felt like she was crossing a line. In the grand scheme of things, it wasn't that big of a deal. It was only the memory of catching them in the corridor that she was getting rid of. It was insignificant and definitely wouldn't affect the girl, but something about the whole ordeal rubbed her the wrong way.

"Hermione," Draco urged as Parvati kicked out at them.

She briefly closed her eyes before whispering a soft 'Obliviate', eyes focused on Parvati's as they seemed to glaze over. Once she was done, Draco aimed his own wand at her, gathering her housemate into his arms as she fainted. Hermione ran her hands through her hair, releasing a shaky breath as she followed him to the infirmary.

"What will she remember?"

"She was leaving the hall, going to the bathroom when she tripped and hit her head," Hermione answered.

Draco nodded, and when Madam Pomfrey took the unconscious girl from his arms, that was what they told her. Draco's hand grazed the small of her back as he led her back to their dorm. She was sure that he could feel her trembling. Hermione wasn't even sure why she was trembling. It really wasn't _that_ big of a deal, but she supposed that was partly what scared her. It was something so minor, and yet Hermione did not hesitate to alter her memories.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked as soon as they stepped into the dorm.

"I'm not sure…but in case I'm not, I will be," she honestly answered.

"Hey," he said, turning her to face him before cupping her face in between his hands. "You did great. She's going to be fine."

"What if she's not? What if I messed something up?"

"You didn't," he assured her.

She smiled in return, but it didn't reach her eyes, and Draco sighed.

"Hermione, she's going to be fine, and if something is amiss with her memories, I'll go back and deal with it."

"I've never done that before. I've only read about it and am familiar with the theory, but-."

"Then we'll just have to practice, won't we? As much as we may want to, we really can't fault her for stumbling upon us in the corridor. We'll have to be more careful, but you should practice it more just in case. I have a feeling we'll be using it more often from here on out," he elaborated.

She rolled her eyes.

"Draco, that's not something you just practice on people," she scoffed.

"Why not? If they're willing, I don't see the problem," he responded with a shrug.

"Who in their right mind would be willing to be a test subject to have their brain scrambled?"

"Teddy for one," he murmured.

"I'm not doing that. Willing or not," she argued with a shake of her head.

Draco said nothing, but she could see it in his eyes that the conversation wasn't over. He trailed one hand down her face to finger the sleeve of her robe, eyes looking over her.

"Are you staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?"

"Probably not. I had thought of spending it at The Burrow this year, but with everything that's happened, I think I'm just going to go home," she sadly answered.

He tilted his head to the side in a way that she found, dare she say it, cute.

"The Burrow?"

Hermione chuckled.

"The Weasleys. It's what we refer to their house as…," she trailed off at the look in his eyes.

She stepped closer to him, gently brushing her lips along the corner of his mouth.

"I told you… I don't want Ron. Despite that being true, I just don't think I can be in close quarters with both him and Harry for days on end. Emphasized by the knowledge that he has plans to ask me out if what Ginny said is true," she reassured him.

"You say that you don't feel anything for him, and I'll believe you," he stated.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you'd be jealous of anyone," she joked.

Draco rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he pulled her against him. He leaned in to place a kiss just beneath her ear.

"I'm not jealous," he murmured into her skin just before straightening. "I'm angry at his audacity. There's a difference."

"However you want to phrase it," she replied with a crooked smile.

"Look, Weasley had his chance. In fact, he's had heaps of them," he sneered, gripping her chin in between his fingers.

He tilted her head up, leaning in to graze his teeth against her bottom lip, and Hermione arched against him.

"I don't envy Weasley, because I can give you, _quite literally_ , everything he can't, and that includes reciprocated affection. There's no reason to envy him when it is my bed you sleep in, my counsel you seek, and my hands you allow to touch you. Weasley can only dream of being in my position, and the kicker is that it is no one else's fault but his own."

Hermione ducked her head into his chest.

"You're quite scary when you're trying to stake your claim," she whispered.

She could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he replied.

"If I wanted to stake my claim, Hermione I'd simply let you invite the dunce duo over and force them to listen as I fucked you to sleep in your own bed."

She reared back, eyes wide as he grinned down at her.

" _Don't_ do that," she warned.

He waggled his eyebrows at her, a wicked look in his bright eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it…"

"I mean it, Draco. That was awfully specific for a hypothetical situation," she skeptically replied.

"You can't fault me for fantasizing, Hermione."

"What are we fantasizing about?" a familiar voice asked as the sound of the portrait closing reached her ears.

Hermione turned to glare at the two annoyingly familiar faces before her.

"Don't the two of you ever knock? This _is_ our private dorm, you know," she scolded, frown deepening as Nott made himself at home on the couch.

"Oh, what do you have to worry about? It's not like we're barging into your bedroom," Zabini scoffed.

"You say that, Blaise, but Granger and I shagged on that very floor," Draco argued.

Hermione closed her eyes, somehow knowing he was going to say that.

"Oh!" Nott exclaimed, pretending to be scandalized.

"Why on earth would you tell them that?"

"I was adding to your point," Draco said, waving her anger off.

"…and it worked," Blaise replied. "Noted. I will knock lest I want to see Draco or Granger's bare ass."

Hermione glared at him.

" _Why_ are the two of you here? Surely, our dorm isn't the only quiet place in the whole school."

"We're actually here to talk to you," Nott said, standing now.

"Me?" she questioned, glancing at Draco as he rested his hand on her back,

"Draco said you're going to help us," Nott explained, blue eyes resting on her.

 _Oh_. She took a deep breath, looking between the two of them before nodding.

"I am. I've already discussed with Draco what the story will be should any of you get caught, Merlin forbid."

Nott nodded, pleased, but Zabini simply gazed at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"So…how exactly are you lot going to go about this?" she wondered.

"Well-."

"We actually want to hear what you have to say," Zabini said, cutting Nott off.

The slightly tan boy gave Zabini a confused glance, but his eyes found their way back to her, nonetheless.

"…what do you mean?"

Zabini smirked, so much like her dormmate it scared her, and shoved his hands into his pocket as he leaned against the back of the chair.

"Come on, Granger. We all know how that pretty little head of yours works. The minute Draco first clued you in on what is actually going to happen, I know a plan was formulating. Despite the fact that you get on my nerves half the time…," Zabini rolled his eyes at a look Draco seemed to have given him "…you're brilliant. So…what is the plan?"

She swallowed, looking over to find Draco's eyes on her as well as they all waited. Zabini was right, and so she pursed her lips before speaking.

"Well…I was thinking about how Draco dealt with Nott's father. He went home for the weekend to 'visit with his mother'. I think the best way to remain inconspicuous would be to follow that pattern."

None of them said anything, simply listening so she continued.

"If Parkinson goes home only for her father to die while she's there or immediately after she leaves, and the same happens with Greengrass and Draco and whoever else, it's going to raise suspicion. I mean, you all randomly visit your families only for something to happen to them during that time…? It's an obvious pattern that anyone would catch on to, and you'd be suspects in no time.

"If Zabini decides to visit his mother one weekend or feign sick enough to be sent home for a brief time, no one is going to immediately think of him if something happens to Parkinson's parents while he's away. In addition, it can't be the same method. I feel that goes without saying, but I want to make sure we're all on the same page. Everything needs to look as natural as possible. A tumble down the stairs, a freak accident, Merlin, even alcohol poisoning," she said with a roll of her eyes.

There was a crooked smile on Zabini's face as Nott listened, enraptured.

"Every incident should also be spaced out and as randomly placed as possible. So, these accidents shouldn't be occurring every two weeks on the dot or every month on the dot. Hell, you might be able to once get away with two in the same week if the methods are vastly different. Lastly, no magic. If you must, use as little as possible, but I'm afraid you might have to literally get your hands dirty for this" she concluded.

Zabini raised an eyebrow and briefly glanced at Draco, discernably impressed as Nott let out a low whistle. Draco had yet to utter a word.

"That's much better than my plan," Nott complained with a pout.

"What, pray tell, was your plan?"

He shrugged.

"Our parents and their friends are always throwing some fancy party or another. They really don't need a legitimate reason to drink, socialize, and talk about how rich and esteemed they are. I was just thinking plain old fashion poison, food or otherwise," he sheepishly answered.

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation as if she were dealing with a child.

"Nott, that would draw entirely too much-."

She didn't get to finish her sentence.

Draco had moved to swiftly grip her face in his hands before eagerly pressing his lips against hers. She gasped into his mouth, and he wasted no time in slipping his tongue past her lips, pulling a moan from her as he pressed himself against her. Her fingers dug into his side as his own found a resting place at the small of her back. She faintly remembered that two of his friends were standing right in front of them, getting a show, but when one of Draco's hands found her neck, tilting her head back as he bit into her lip, she couldn't remember why that mattered.

She heard someone, probably Zabini, clear their throat, but Draco paid him no mind. He took his time kissing her, deeply moaning into her mouth before finally pulling away. Hermione's chest heaved, eyes wide as she stared at him, unable to ignore the hunger in his eyes as he gazed at her. She flushed, and Draco smirked, slowly raking his eyes downward to follow the heated trail as if he could see her glowing skin through her clothes.

"I take it you like the plan," she exhaled, still fighting to catch her breath.

He took a step towards her, and Hermione was positive that if Zabini and Nott were not present, she would have found herself pressed into the floor as he ravaged her.

"Oh, I love the plan."

Just then there was a knock on the portrait door, and all four of them turned.

"That's clearly for you," Nott said to her, and she frowned.

She stepped away from them, a sneaking suspicion as to who was on the other side of the portrait as she approached it. She was loathed to admit that her suspicions were correct. She did her best to hide her displeasure as her eyes fell on Ron, a tentative smile on his handsome face.

"I checked the library, so I figured you must be here," he began to explain.

"Oh…yeah. I'm actually not feeling-."

"Can I come in?" he suddenly asked, and Hermione paused.

Her lips parted, glancing over her shoulder only to find Draco almost right behind her. Zabini and Nott had made themselves comfortable, seated as they watched. Draco raised an eyebrow, spreading his arm out as if he were welcoming Ron in himself. With a sigh, she turned back around.

"Sure," she mumbled, stepping out of Ron's way.

He clearly thought she was alone, if his widening eyes and the way he swallowed were anything to go by. He nervously looked between the other three occupants as he stepped further into the dorm. He cleared his throat, turning to face her.

"How long are they going to be here? I wanted to speak to you…um…privately," he whispered.

"We won't think you're rude if you want us to leave, Granger," Nott said, eyes resting on Ron.

She glanced at all three of them, not liking the way they all seemed to be trying to glare holes into Ron. She opened her mouth to speak when Ron beat her to it.

"Can't we just go to your room," he proposed, uncomfortable.

Hermione glanced over, trying to be as discreet as possible as she looked at Draco. There was a mirthful smirk on his lips, but the sight of it attached to his cold and unwavering gaze made her look away.

"Sure," she mumbled, following the redhead into her room, feeling eyes on her back the entire way.

Ron actually let out a sigh of relief as she closed the door.

"Merlin, how do you stand it? All three of them too! Does Malfoy always have them over? Surely there has to be some sort of…limit…or something," he spewed.

She rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"What did you want to talk about, Ron?"

He seemed to remember he had a reason for coming over and nodded.

"Right. I wanted to see if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade before we left for winter break. It would be just the two of us…"

Hermione folded her arms over her chest and glanced away.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she responded.

She looked up to see Ron's face fall, eyebrows furrowed.

"Why not?"

"Aren't you with Lavender?" she demanded.

Ron's face flushed, and he reached up to rub the back of his neck, a sheepish expression taking over.

"Not…not really. We're sort of taking a breather, at the moment-."

"You're either together or you aren't," she snapped. "It's not hard."

Ron huffed.

"It doesn't matter, because we'll just be going as friends."

"Ron, I don't want to play this game with you. I'm so tired of playing this game with you. No, I'm not going to Hogsmeade with you, because I believe you have more intentions than what you let on," she said.

"That's…that's not…"

He let out a deep sigh, crossing his own arms over his chest as he gazed at her.

"So what if I do? We like each other, Hermione! I know I wronged you, and I want to make up for that. I really do, because you and I make sense. We always have, and I know in the past I was too stupid to see it or act on it, but now… I want to be with you. I want to show you that I feel the same way."

Hermione looked away, shaking her head.

"We can't, Ron."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't…want you…anymore," she hesitantly replied.

She forced herself to keep her gaze on him to convey how serious she was. Ron blinked, a crestfallen expression on his face as he took a small step back.

"…what?"

"Ron-."

"It's only been…what…two months? Maybe? If you're trying to get back at me again or make me work for it-."

"I'm not," she interrupted, tangling a hand in her hair, the other on her hip as she bit her lip. "Ron…you had your chance."

"Is it someone else?" he pleaded.

"No! You hurt me! Do you remember that? You _crushed_ me, so I moved on. I thought that was it, I thought you were happy and-."

"Well, I'm not! I'm not happy."

"Well, I don't know what you want me to do about that," she snapped.

Ron's jaw clenched, and he briefly looked away, chest heaving.

"If there's someone else, just say it. There's no need to come up with all of these excuses-."

"Excuses? Ron, I don't have to give you _any_ sort of explanation. You do realize that, right? I could have just said no, let that be the end of it, and I would be perfectly well within my rights."

"I just don't believe you. I can't believe that in less than two months you're suddenly over me!"

"Fine! There is someone else! Are you happy, now? Does that make you feel _better_? You make it sound as if I'm in the wrong when you and Lavender aren't even really broken up," Hermione threw out with a humorless laugh.

Ron didn't say anything, he couldn't, so he settled for looking away from her with a pout. Hermione resisted the urge to sigh in frustration.

"I thought that was it, Ron. I truly thought you were happy with Lavender. Why would I continue to pine after you when you made it clear who you wanted? How absolutely pitiful would that make me?"

"You must not have felt very much for me, after all if-."

"Oh, come off it, Ron. You're with Lavender, so I moved on! That's how it works- you know… You always do this," she suddenly said, voice cracking.

Ron glared at her, looking very much like a child.

"You spoil everything. We were in the processing of getting back to what we used to be. It was slow, but we were going to get there eventually, and you've ruined it…again. I…," she trailed off with a huff, and just then her door flung open.

There Draco stood, a scowl on his face as he looked at Ron.

"Hermione and I need to go see McGonagall soon, so I think we'd both appreciate it if you'd left," he sneered.

Hermione didn't even care that Draco was lying. In fact, she appreciated it. Ron threw one last angry look her way.

"Gladly," he said, shoving past her dormmate.

Her face was hot, and tears threatened to fall as the portrait door slammed shut. There was a tense silence before she glanced up at him.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything," he said, reaching for her.

She ignored his hand, wrapping her arms around his waist instead.

"Why does he always do that?" she mumbled into his chest to no one in particular.

"I can get rid of Blaise and Theo if you want," he offered.

She pulled away from him with a guilty frown.

"Please? I don't mean to be rude, but I just…"

She trailed off as Draco brushed his thumb along her lips with a small smirk.

"They'll understand."

She sank on her bed, spirits diminished as she heard the portrait door open and close.

* * *

It was late, much too late, but Hermione assured herself several times that what she was hearing was correct. Her name was being called. She hastily sat up in bed, Draco letting out a small groan as his arms fell off of her in the process. She threw the covers off of her and made her way to the door. Her mind was not playing tricks on her.

Professor McGonagall was in their dorm looking for her. Hermione blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she stared at the older woman in confusion.

"Professor…?"

McGonagall spun around, standing in front of Hermione's room, her _empty_ room. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized how this looked, the insinuation of her empty bed in the early hours of the morning only for her to be exiting Draco's room, half asleep.

"P-professor, I can-."

"It is no matter, Ms. Granger. You must come with me at once," she frantically said, gripping Hermione's wrist and dragging her out of the dorm.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder as Draco finally exited his room, exhaustion and confusion plaguing his face as he watched them go.

"What's going on…?"

The severity of the situation was finally catching up to Hermione. Something serious must have happened if Professor McGonagall was frantically dragging her through the corridors at whatever devilish hour it was. Hermione got a good look at her face, and indeed there was the most worrying cocktail of fear, despair, and panic there.

Hermione suddenly halted, forcing her teacher and mentor to come to a stop.

"Ms. Granger-."

"What's happened?"

"Everything will be explained, dear once we get to Dumbledore's office. Mr. Potter and Mr. and Ms. Weasley will be joining you shortly-."

"Wha-? Why will they be joining me? Professor McGonagall, please, tell me what's going on. Something horrible has happened, I can see it!"

The older woman pressed her lips together, blinking back tears as she swallowed.

"Mr. and Ms. Granger…"

Hermione was stunned, eyes widening as she blinked. She was more confused than ever.

"My parents? What about my parents? Are they alright?"

McGonagall opened and closed her mouth before stepping beside Hermione, pressing her hand against her shoulder as she urged her along to the Headmaster's office.

"Everything will be explained shortly. We must hurry…"

Hermione's feet moved on autopilot, mind blanking as she rifled through a million different scenarios. A heavy sinking feeling began to fester in her chest as they got closer to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

 **~ SD ~**


	21. Hurt

For the second time that night, Hermione was awoken by the sound of someone calling her name. They sounded so far away, muffled even, as if she were underwater. She was positive that she wasn't, but she also wasn't entirely sure. Everything in her mind was a confused jumbled mess, but one thought, one memory stood out like the only drop of color in a black and white film.

She sat up with a gasp, familiar hands on her face and back. Her face felt cold, and when she reached up, she realized that it was wet. She pressed her fingers to her trembling lips, soft pants escaping them as her eyes found Professor McGonagall's, the older woman kneeling before her.

"My dear, are you alright?"

Hermione hesitantly looked around their Headmaster's office, eyes connecting with those of Dumbledore. She tore her eyes way from him, glancing at Harry who stood beside him, his tearful expression forcing her to accept what she'd just been told. She didn't want to though, so she looked back to McGonagall, whose hand was clasped around her own.

"Is it true?"

Her professor nodded, and Hermione's face crumbled. A thin pair of arms wrapped around her, and Hermione reached up to grip one as she cried. She wasn't sure how long she sat on the floor of Dumbledore's office, crying her eyes out with a broken heart.

 _Something unfortunate has happened._

 _Something unfortunate has happened._

 _Something unfortunate has happened._

The words were on a constant loop in her mind as Ginny rocked her back and forth. How? Hermione wanted to ask, but she was scared to. It was so sudden, so unexpected, and Hermione didn't even want to fathom what the answer could be. Not right now. There was a conversation going on around her, and she caught snippets of it. She was to be on her way home tomorrow, to be with distant relatives as…as arrangements were to be made.

"Come on, let me help you pack your things," Ginny murmured, helping Hermione up.

Her vision was blurry as they walked her back to her dorm. As Ron rested his hand on her shoulder the entire way there, she couldn't find it in her to care that she was upset with him. Her parents were gone. When she returned home, they wouldn't be there to make her a cup of steaming hot tea like they did every night. She wouldn't bound down the stairs to greet her father as he showed her a book he'd picked up while he was out, telling Hermione it reminded him of her and thought she'd might like it.

As she stumbled into her dorm, she was greeted by the sight of Draco as he stood from the couch. She'd almost forgotten about him. She was grateful that he was decent, a dark shirt now covering his chest, a stark contrast from when she'd left him. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, taking in the fact that she was not alone.

"Is everything alright?" he hesitantly asked, eyes focused on her as he ignored her friends.

She could see the worry there, and she turned away.

"Um…can you give us a minute? I need to explain to him that I'll be gone for a few days and he'll have to handle any backup heads business himself," she murmured.

Ginny and Ron nodded, but Harry simply glared at her dormmate. Hermione had never seen him look like that before, and for a moment, she was worried that Harry would curse him. She blinked, taken aback.

"Of course, 'Mione. We'll pack everything for you," Ginny quietly assured.

She motioned for Ron and Harry to follow her, pausing when Harry didn't.

"Harry…," Ginny's voice was stern as she touched his arm.

There was a frown on her face as she leaned in, whispering to him that 'now was not the time'. Harry looked away, nodding at Hermione before following Ginny into her room. Ginny shut the door, and she was grateful. Draco cast a quick Muffliato before striding over to her, taking her hands in his own just as she broke down.

"Hermione, what happened?" he frantically asked, briefly glaring at her room door.

"It's my parents. They're dead," she whispered, immediately wrapping her arms around him as he did the same.

She cried into his chest, fingers clenching in his shirt as he held her to him. She felt him move and it was soon after that she felt him press his lips to the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," he murmured into her hair. "What happened?"

"I don't- I don't know," she stuttered as she pulled away to look up at him. "I'm afraid to ask. I'm scared that… What if they were-."

She cut herself off as another round of sobs wracked her frame. Draco seemed to understand what she was getting at, nonetheless and brushed damp strands of hair away that had stuck to her face. His eyebrows were furrowed as he looked over her, worried.

"I'm going to look into it for you, okay? I'll find out if…"

"I have to go home. Merlin, by the time I come back it'll probably be time for winter break and I… I don't know what I'm going to do."

"What else do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Just…just be here when I get back…?" she said, almost like a question as she shrugged.

He nodded, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth, pulling away just before her door opened.

"Hermione…?" Ginny hesitantly spoke, as if afraid that if she were too loud or said something the wrong way, Hermione would crumble. "Everything's packed."

Hermione nodded, stepping away from Draco and looking at her.

"Can you…can you come with me?"

Ginny sadly smiled with a nod.

"Of course."

She glanced at Draco as she walked towards her room, and he looked down with a thoughtful frown on his face.

* * *

The next few days went by slow, much too slow. It all still felt like a bad dream, and Hermione kept waiting for it to end, for her parents to knock on her door smiling brightly as they hugged her and told her everything would be okay. She didn't talk much, too busy processing and accepting that her parents were gone. Ginny didn't mind, a silent support system that Hermione was more than grateful for.

Her smiles and thanks were hollow as she interacted with relatives she hadn't seen in years. Ginny mostly conversed with them, talking to them about their mysterious boarding school. None of it felt real…until they were buried, and she and Ginny returned to an empty house. They just stood in the doorway as Hermione looked around, the silence almost suffocating. She bit her lip, and Ginny sighed, wrapping her arms around Hermione from beside her just as the first few tears fell.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione…"

She gripped Ginny's arms, taking note of how much thinner they were compared to… She suddenly sighed, thinking of Draco. He said that he'd look into it, and for a minute there, Hermione worried that she might have just been paranoid. However, the story that her family and everyone else in the muggle world knew was that it was a car accident. That only fueled Hermione's suspicion, because she hadn't been told anything of the sort. In fact, she hadn't been told much of anything at all, and she was so afraid to ask.

"Ginny do you think that….? Did Dumbledore or Harry say anything to you?" she finally asked.

Ginny sighed.

"Something is going on. When you fainted after Dumbledore broke the news, he and Harry were discussing something that I couldn't hear. I've never seen Harry look so terrified," she responded.

Hermione shook her head.

"That night… Harry looked at Draco like he wanted to kill him. He's given him a lot of dreadful looks, but I've never seen him look at Draco like that. I think Voldemort, or at the very least, Death Eaters were involved in this."

That was the first time she'd said it aloud, and the notion of it terrified her. Ginny was quiet, softly clearing her throat before speaking.

"I don't know if this is the appropriate time, with everything that's happened, but you and Malfoy seemed rather close that night."

"We're friends," was Hermione's simple answer.

Ginny nodded, deciding to leave it alone. Hermione was thankful.

"There's always a place for you at The Burrow, you know. I know it might be a bit awkward with Ron and everything, but we're here, Hermione. We're here for whatever you need," she suddenly said.

Hermione nodded, leaning her head on Ginny's shoulder.

On the way back to school, Hermione was just as quiet. There were only two days left until winter break, and Hermione didn't know what to do. She knew that she needed to surround herself with familial faces and the warmth that was the Weasleys. That being said, Hermione didn't know if she should be around Ron with the state that she was in. She was sad and confused and angry. It was perhaps the worst combination to be while in close quarters with both he and Harry at the moment. On the other hand, she didn't think she could bear to spend the break alone at Hogwarts.

Harry and Ron greeted them when they arrived. They walked with her to her dorm as Ginny recounted everything that had happened over the past few days. The dorm was empty when they got there, and Hermione did her best to keep her disappointment at bay.

"You can come stay in my dorm for the next day or two…," Ginny offered as she set Hermione's luggage down.

"Um…thanks, but… I really just want to be alone, right now."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

His eyes were sad, maybe even apologetic as he gazed at her. She nodded.

"I'm having such a hard time processing everything, and I honestly think I need time alone," she answered.

Harry was uncharacteristically quiet as he stood there, hands shoved into his pocket.

"Okay," Ginny relented, hugging Hermione. "Don't hesitate to let us know if you need anything."

She and Ron hugged too, the redhead throwing a worried glance at Harry as he remained. Hermione folded her arms over her chest as she stared at him, waiting for him to speak. Outside of condolences, he hadn't said much since the news broke.

"I'm sorry too, Hermione. I don't…I don't want to pretend to truly understand what you're dealing with. After all, I never knew my parents, and you had yours for 17 years. You knew them like the back of your hand. You had memories with them, inside jokes, and now that's all gone. They're gone, and I'm so sorry, Hermione."

Hermione wiped a few stray tears away just before stumbling into Harry's arms.

"It feels like a dream," she tearfully whispered. "…but I can't wake up."

He sighed, tightening his arms around her.

"There's something…that I need to tell you…"

She pulled away, looking at him expectantly. His green eyes were somber, but there was a hardness there that worried her.

"Your parents were murdered by Death Eaters."

It was strange how the weight that lifted off of her shoulders settled in her chest instead. Somehow, she'd known that. She had known, and oddly enough, the truth did not make her feel any better. She struggled to swallow, blinking rapidly as she processed what she already knew.

"Dumbledore wanted to wait to tell you, until you were in a better place to break the news, but I couldn't wait."

His eyes were wide as he stared at her, briefly glancing over his shoulder before continuing.

"Malfoy is dangerous."

She swallowed a sigh, understanding why he'd looked at Draco like that that night.

"Harry-."

"Your parents are _dead_ , Hermione, because of people like him-!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," she whispered, defending her lover.

"He is one of them! Wake up. You could be next! He could've been behind it-!"

"Stop, just stop! I don't need this, right now!"

She backed away from him with her hands up, eyes tearful and angry as she glared at him. Harry frowned, eyes desperate and confused and fearful all at once.

"Why can't you see what's happening here?" he demanded, shaking his head.

Hermione collapsed onto her bed, shaking her head at him.

"Just go…"

"Hermione, I've humored you long enough! This is the last straw, and I can't do it anymore. You are in danger, more so than me! I can't lose you too," he pleaded, kneeling before her now.

Hermione looked away from him, eyes red and tight as she exhaled.

"Goodnight, Harry," was all she said.

She heard him huff, seeming to stare at her for a few moments before reluctantly leaving. He shut the door behind him, and it wasn't long before she heard the sound of the portrait closing. She dropped her face into her hands, leaning over to lay down, content to cry herself to sleep.

And that was what she did.

* * *

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night to the feel of a familiar arm snaking its way over her waist. There was a gentle kiss pressed to her forehead, then her cheek before finally stopping at her lips. It was dark when she opened her eyes, but she could faintly make out his features, nonetheless. He fingered her hair, tucking some strands behind her ear.

"They were murdered," she suddenly whispered, voice cracking.

"I know," Draco sighed. "I know. I found out when you were gone"

"Did you…?"

"No," he firmly said. "I had no idea, Hermione. _None_ , but I promise you, I'll find out who did it."

She curled against him, the tears falling all over again as he held her close.

"We're going to kill them all," he whispered against her skin, lips grazing her forehead, voice bleeding with venom and conviction. "Every last one of them."

* * *

"She's asleep, Potter, I told you that."

Draco's voice was cold, but a bit of exasperation peeked through.

"Let me see for myself," Harry demanded.

"You want me to allow you inside just so you can peep in on your friend to see if she's actually sleeping? Merlin, you get creepier every day," Draco complained, preventing Harry from looking past him and inside the dorm.

"I just want to make sure she's okay-."

"As opposed to what? Tied up to my bed? She's asleep, Potter. I'll tell her you stopped by."

The portrait was slammed shut, and Hermione flinched when she heard Harry beat against it before leaving with a huff. She wrapped her arms around herself, pulling her legs onto the couch as she looked up at him.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be. I'll never oppose to slamming a door in Potter's face," Draco said with a smirk, sitting across from her.

"He's just being…Harry, and I don't need that."

"Was it Potter who told you?"

She nodded, and Draco hummed.

"He somehow managed to turn it into a lecture about you and how I'm in danger…."

She groaned, rubbing her hands over her face.

"What else did he say?"

Hermione looked at him, slightly confused. His gaze was unwavering.

"What do you mean?"

Draco shifted in his seat before throwing his arms over the back of the couch, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Did he say anything else about the circumstances surrounding what happened with your parents?"

"No… Should he have?" she wondered.

Draco sighed, looking away for a moment, and Hermione's confusion grew.

"What? What is it?"

"Hermione…," Draco began.

He got up, moving to sit beside her as she turned to face him. He reached up, brushing his thumb along her jaw, a sympathetic look in his bright eyes.

"Draco, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Dumbledore…he… He suspected that your parents might have been in danger," he confessed.

She blinked, feeling like she'd been punched in the chest.

"…what? How…?"

"I don't know everything, just what I overheard him and Snape talking about while you were gone. Apparently, they've been worried that they weren't safe for a while. Probably months ago…"

She sat up, swallowing in order to try and loosen her tightening throat. She stumbled onto her feet, and almost collapsed, Draco standing to steady her as shock coursed through her veins.

"Why did I never hear about this? Why weren't they being watched, protected?" she demanded.

"I don't know," he sadly replied, shaking his head.

"…and you're sure about this?" she questioned, looking up at him.

"I can show you the memory if you…," he trailed off as she waved him off.

She placed her hand over her mouth, wondering why this was kept from her. It didn't make sense.

"Do you think Harry knew?"

"He probably didn't, Hermione. As much as I detest Potter, I think if he knew he would've told you," he replied, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I have to speak to Dumbledore. Merlin, what if I get answers I don't really want?"

"Hey, hey," Draco soothed, pressing his forehead against hers. "Relax. I'm sure there's an explanation. You trust him, Hermione, you always have."

"…but you don't," she quietly argued.

"For my own reasons. You shouldn't distrust him just because I do. Speak to him first," he advised.

"I don't want to be pondering over this during break. I'll have to speak to him soon…"

She wanted to know the truth, if what Draco was telling her was true. It couldn't be… Dumbledore would have said something to her.

"Speaking of the break… I think you should come home with me for winter break," Draco suddenly proposed.

She reared back, eyes wide and mouth parted as she processed what he said. There wasn't a trace of humor on his face as he awaited her answer, hair brushing along his forehead.

"What?"

He rubbed her shoulders, trailing his lips against hers.

"I know you don't want to go to the Weasleys, and I know you don't want to be alone. Come with me," he repeated.

She swallowed. Merlin help her, she was considering it.

"Your parents…"

"Will be gone. It'll be just you and me," he replied with a smile. "I think it'll be good for you…"

Hermione was quiet, contemplating his suggestion. He kissed her again, a peculiar look in his eyes as he pulled away and gazed at her. His jaw clenched and he swallowed, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"I think that if you came home with me, it'd be _really_ good for you."

"…Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to offer because you feel bad for me."

Draco chuckled, brushing his nose against hers.

"Trust me, I'm not. I'm offering because I want to be alone with you in my big house all winter break," he responded.

Hermione stared at him for a long time before eventually nodding.

"Okay," she agreed.

* * *

"So, it's true," Hermione cried, looking between the three adults in front of her with wide eyes.

"Ms. Granger-."

"No! You had very strong reasons to believe that they were targets for _months_ , now and no one thought to mention it to me," she cut Snape off with a glare.

Professor McGonagall's gaze was sympathetic as she stared at Hermione.

"We didn't want to worry you over something that could have been-."

"Nothing? But it wasn't nothing. My parents are _dead_. Had I known what was going on, I could have done something. Obliviated them! Gotten them out of the country. I could have protected them," she shouted.

A hand brushed along her arm, and she stepped closer to him. If her headmaster and professors found her choice in companion for this confrontation odd, they didn't voice it. Draco had said nothing the entire time, opting instead to let her speak her peace, a silent support that she really needed.

She turned her eyes to Dumbledore and stared him down as he looked back at her with a regretful gaze. He knew that he'd messed up, that he'd made a grave mistake, and her parents paid for it with their lives. He stood, leaving the sanctuary of his desk to approach her.

"It was an error on my part, Ms. Granger. A grave error. There are other forces at work that you know nothing about, and I made a decision that I thought was better for you, but I was proven wrong in the worst way possible," he said. "I'm deeply sorry."

Hermione took a step back, looking down at the floor with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. His mistake cost Hermione her parents. Was she expected to understand his reasons? Was she expected to move past it because he felt bad? She could barely look at him. Draco reached out to grab her arm, pulling her beside him.

"Sorry won't bring her parents back, Headmaster," the way Draco addressed him sounded almost like an insult with how much malice was there.

There was a brief tense silence, one in which Hermione did not look up.

"Ms. Granger…"

She had turned and left his office in a flurry before he could finish. Draco was right behind her, and not a word was spoken as they walked along the corridor. On top of all of the grief she felt, she was now angry. She didn't understand why it was kept from her, why they hadn't been protected. Why had Dumbledore underestimated just how much danger they were in? She felt her face heat up as she spotted Harry waiting outside of their dorm.

She stomped over to him.

"Did you know?" she harshly questioned.

Harry's eyes were wide with confusion as he looked between her and Draco.

"Know what-?"

"Dumbledore suspected that my parents might have been in danger. He knew for months and they weren't protected, and he greatly underestimated the threat. Now, they're dead. Did you know?" she repeated through clenched teeth.

Harry shook his head as he stepped towards her, genuine shock on his face.

"No," he whispered. "I didn't. We need to speak with Dumbledore. I'm sure-."

"We already spoke with him, and he confirmed everything," she said, brushing past him.

"Well, there has to be more to the story! Dumbledore wouldn't just-!"

"He did!" she disagreed as she spun around to face him, tears in her eyes. "He did, Harry."

"Well, I'm going to talk to him. There has to be a reason…"

She scoffed, a humorless laugh escaping.

"A reason? Face it, Harry! There isn't one. My parents are dead, and there is no reason they should be," she snapped.

Draco followed her into their dorm, watching as she yanked her jacket off and threw it onto the floor. She placed one hand on her hip, the other over her mouth as she began to tremble, a harsh choking sound escaping her lips. Draco neared her, brushing her hair away to place a quick kiss to the back of her neck.

"Come on," he whispered into her ear as he took her arm and guided her towards the bathroom.

She let him, vision blurry, feeling like she'd lost her parents twice. She slid to the bathroom floor as Draco got the water running before approaching her. Her eyes remained on the wall as he stripped them both, only closing them when water ran over her face. Draco's hands on her skin were calming her in a way she didn't know she needed. She was almost angry at him for it, because she _wanted_ to be mad. She deserved to be angry.

Still, as he ran his fingers through her wet tangles, she couldn't help but to sag against him, leaning her head back on his chest. He kissed her cheek, dragging soap along her waist as he wrapped his arms around her. She wasn't sure how long they stayed under the spray of water, but it was long enough for her eyes to droop and for her shoulders to sag with the loss of tension. She turned to face him as he turned the water off.

She watched him as he wrapped a towel around her, and she clutched it as it fell over her shoulders, large enough to brush her calves. He didn't grab one for himself, but she didn't comment on it as he walked her to his room. She sat on his bed, watching as he pulled on a dark pair of pants. He brought her one of his shirts, and Hermione simply stared at it before hesitantly taking it. She looked down at the dark material, fingering it as Draco watched her.

"Hermione…?"

She looked up at him, and she was sure that her face was unreadable because even she didn't know what she was feeling. She dropped the shirt on the floor, opting to reach for him instead as she moved backwards. Draco opened his mouth, probably to protest, but she shut him up with a kiss. She pulled him closer, and he sighed into her mouth.

"Hermione," he warned, pulling away.

"I want you," she whispered into his mouth as she followed him.

He held her away from him, and she frowned. He tilted his head, a hint of worry in his eyes.

"You just lost your parents…"

"…so you're not going to have sex with me?"

"I just think you're not thinking clearly," was his answer.

She huffed, dropping the towel and settling in his bed, back facing him. She heard him loudly exhale as he followed suit, pressing himself against her back. He reached over her to take her hand, and she intertwined their fingers.

"I just want to forget…just for a while," she whispered into the dark.

Draco pressed his face into her neck with a sigh before brushing his lips along her bare shoulder. He flipped her onto her back, leaning over her to take hold of her lips in a kiss. She brushed her hands along his jaw, wrapping her legs around his waist. He took his time, kissing her slowly and for as long as he wanted to, savoring the taste of her.

She trembled beneath him, frame wracked with so much despair she could hardly contain it. Draco paused when she sniffed, and she shook her head, begging him to continue.

"Granger…"

"Please," she softly begged, eyes glassy. "Don't stop."

He looked down at her for painful length of time, eyes troubled before his jaw clenched, irises glazing over with determination. He nodded, leaning down to brush his lips across her wet cheeks.

"I'll make you forget," he murmured, pressing his chest against hers.

She tightened her legs around him, pressing her lips to his neck.

"I'm going to take care of you," he said, fingers dancing along her skin.

And he did.

* * *

 **~ SD ~**


End file.
